One Small Turtle
by colonelduckie
Summary: **AU** Leo, Raph, and Donnie find a small turtle abandoned by the Kraang one day, who could it be? rated K - T (reposted was under my fic 'A Tale of Four Turtle-tots' decided it was time give it's own)
1. One Small Turtle

**A/N: this is your ****only**** warning this fic is AU**

* * *

"What would the Kraang want in a pet store?" Leo asked fighting off the last of the Kraang bots.

"Beats me," Raph said from the alleyway.

"Well it looks like they took the turtles..." Donnie said.

Leo and Donnie were inspecting the store. When they heard a yelp from Raph.

"Get it off me!" Raph shouted shaking his leg.

"Raph stop you will hurt it!" Donnie called bending down. He could see the a small creature clinging tightly to Raph's leg. He could see a carapace and green skin, it was turtle. Donnie pried the small turtle off Raph's leg.

"What is it?" Leo asked.

"It's a mutant turtle like us..." Donnie said cradling the small freckled faced, blue eyed turtle in his arms. The turtle was now sucking its thumb.

Leo walked over, "what's this on his leg?" He looked at the orange band around the turtle's ankle. He turned the band around, he could see some lettering, "M09292012 - Male turtle," Leo read.

"He must be a Kraang experiment," Donnie said gently stroking the turtle's head, "when they retreated they must have abandoned him. We have to take him with us, he will die if we leave him alone."

"Take him with us!?" Raph shouted causing the turtle to wake up and start crying, "he tried eating me!"

"He was just clinging to your leg," Leo laughed as Donnie tried to sooth the crying turtle by bouncing him gently.

"Sensei," Leo called out when they returned home to the lair, "we were fighting the Kraang today. When they retreated we found him clinging to Raph's leg." Donnie stepped out from behind Leo and showed the now sleeping turtle in his arms. Splinter held his arms out so that he could take the new turtle in his arms.

"You found him? Were there others?" Splinter asked.

"They were loading cages into the a van, so there could have been. I think this one somehow got out. I don't think they know he is missing," Donnie said, "clearly he has been with them for sometime. He has an identification band on his ankle."

Splinter looked down at the sleeping turtle, he was peacefully sucking on his thumb. The turtle was tiny and very skinny, his face was covered with freckles. "My sons I need you three to gather any extra blankets and pillows we have. We will need to build him a place to sleep until we can get a more suitable bed.

Splinter brought the turtle to the room they used for storing their few possessions. His three sons entered the room carrying some blankets and pillows. Splinter laid two on the pillows on the ground and covered them in a blanket. With another blanket and pillow he formed a sort of a nest. Slowly, Splinter laid the turtle into the makeshift bed and covered him with another blanket.

Splinter rose to his full height and turned to his sons, "we will need to clear this room of anything that could harm him. We will take the weapons to the dojo, and find places for the other items."

"Hai, sensei," Leo and Donnie responded, Raph remained silent.

"Raphael?" Splinter said, "there is something that troubles you more than a turtle that was clinging to your leg."

Raph sighed, "What if he is a trap?"

"A trap?" Splinter questioned.

"I don't know. It just seems weird that just one of their experiments, the one that looks like us is left behind." Raph said.

Splinter looked down at the sleeping turtle, "the identification band," he whispered. Splinter walked over to the small turtle and gently took his leg in his paws. There was no easy way to remove the band. "Donatello," Splinter called to his purple clad son, "can you find away to remove this band from his ankle?"

Donnie held the small ankle in his hand, "I will have to make something," Donnie said, "The band is made by the Kraang so I may have some trouble."

"Could the band hold a tracking device?" Splinter asked.

Donnie gulped and looked up at his father, he never thought about that! They could have lead the Kraang to their lair.

Splinter looked to his red banded son, "Raphael, there is no way of knowing, at this moment if this child is trap, until we know for sure I would like you to treat him with respect. I will need all of you to help care for him." Raph nodded.

Leo came back into the room after clearing out the last of the few boxes. "Do you have a name for our new brother sensei?" Leo asked.

"Brother?" Splinter said smiling.

"Well what else would we call him?" Leo asked.

"I am glad to hear you say that Leonardo," Splinter placed a paw on his eldest son's shoulder.

"I-I have a name idea," Donnie said blushing slightly, "you named us," he motioned to Leonardo and then to Raphael, "after the great Renaissance arts, right?" the question was rhetorical, "well there is one that you have spoken highly of-"

"Michelangelo," Splinter continued as he looked down at newest adopted son, "it is perfect name for name for him." Splinter smiled, then he turned to the three eldest sons, "we will need some supplies for him. I do not have any bottles from when you three were younger we will need one for him. Also we will need to prepare some algae and worms for him to eat. We will also need some toys to keep him occupied."

"I will go look for somethings for him," Leo declared.

"I-I will help," Raph said, looking to his father.

"Very well, be safe, my sons," Splinter said as his sons turned to leave the lair.

"I want to see if I can remove the band from his ankle," Donnie said.

The next morning came earlier than they expected. Their newest brother woke up crying. It was something none of the three brothers were used to. Donnie was the first one to enter the room, because his room was next door. He picked Michelangelo up and gently bounced him up and down. Donnie looked down and his brother's big blue eyes looked back him. His small hands reached up and grasped onto the tails of his mask, he pulled them and placed on in his mouth and began to suck on them.

"Oh no, no. You don't want to eat that," Donnie laughed pulling the tails of his mask from his brother's mouth. Once the mask's tails was out of his brother's mouth the small turtle began to cry again. "Oh no-no-no-no don't cry uh…." Donnie began to panic, but suddenly the crying stopped when he noticed his toes. Slowly he reached out and pulled his foot closer and placed it in his mouth.

Donnie carried Michelangelo to the kitchen where he met Leo. "I think he needs something, to-well, uh, chew on, beside my mask, and his limbs. Even though he seems to enjoy his toes. . ."

"How about this?" Leo said pulling out a pacifier. Leo walked over to his brother to give him the pacifier. Within seconds Michelangelo threw the pacifier at Leo and began to suck on his thumb.

"Try this my sons," Splinter said placing a bottle in Michelangelo's hands, "your new brother is hungry." Happily the smallest turtle brought the bottle to his mouth and began to drink from the bottle.

Raph walked into the kitchen rubbing his eyes. "Will this happen everyday?" he asked.

"It could, he is an infant." Splinter said.

Donnie was in his lab. Mikey was sitting on the floor playing with some blocks. Donnie was looking at the band around his ankle. Donnie brought some tools over to try and get the band off, but when nothing worked he realized he would have to cut it off. Mikey was now sitting in his lap. "You sleepy Mikey?" he asked as his brother yawned, "you are a little cold too, guess your body is not used to the climate of the sewers like ours." Mikey just yawned again. Donnie carried his younger brother to his room. When he tried to place Mikey in his little nest of bed he began to cry. Donnie sighed and picked him up, he stopped crying. Donnie bent down and picked up a blanket and wrapped his brother in and walked to the living room. Donnie laid down on the couch and laid Mikey on his plastron.

Splinter walked into the living to on his way to see if Donatello had gotten anywhere with the band, when he saw his two youngest sons sleeping plastron to plastron. The blanket that was on infant turtle had slipped off. Splinter brought over a blanket to cover both his sons.

* * *

**A/N: written for my 100 theme challenge I am going, topic 011: turtles.**


	2. Why?

**A/N: this is for my AU fic**

Splinter rubbed his head, it was well past midnight and little Michelangelo had woken the entire lair, again. Splinter rose to his feet and headed off to sooth his crying son. He smiled when he saw Donatello with his brother in his arms soothing him. "It's okay Mikey," Donnie said gently bouncing his brother. Donnie turned to see his father in the doorway, "how did you do this with three of us?" the former youngest son asked.

Splinter laughed, "it was difficult but, I managed. For the most part only one of you three would wake up during the night." Splinter placed a hand on his son's shoulder, "you do well with your brother."

"Thanks sensei," Donnie said laying Mikey down in his nest of a bed on his plastron. Donnie watched as little Mikey performed his ritual of when he was placed in bed; he wiggled his little diapered butt and the stuck it up in the air and began to suck his thumb. Donnie laughed, "night Mikey," he said turning out of the room with his father.

Donnie could not fall asleep after Mikey woke him up. He sat at his computer to try to hack into the Kraang's computer system, he wanted to know why they had a turtle. After two hours Donnie was finally in. He searched for the code that was on the band 'M09292012' he found it, it was the last in a list of twelve. Donnie scanned the list, the first six read 'experiment complete' after that number set, the next five read 'experiment in process' and the last one-Mikey's read 'project-terminated.' Donnie clicked the link, a new window opened. He read:

**_Identification: M09292012 - Male turtle  
Hatch date: September 29th 2012  
Mutation date: March 1st 2013  
Mother: female turtle A  
Father: male turtle C  
Experiment classification: _****_B-class mutation_****_  
Classification notes: mutation strand B, 'human age growth'  
Experiment status: terminated  
Status notes: mutation caused illness._**

Donnie stopped. They intentionally abandoned Mikey! Illness-sick? The small turtle showed no signs of being sick, he was incredibly small and thin, but other than that he was fine. Donnie breathed out, he need to tell his father about his findings. Donnie walked out of his lab to find his father. "Sensei," he said walking over to his father who was sitting at the kitchen table, "I found some information on Mikey from the Kraang's files. I think Leo and Raph should hear too."

Donnie was pacing in front of his father and two older brothers, Mikey was happily drinking from a bottle in his father's arms. He sighed. "I hacked into the Kraang's computer system today," Donnie started, "I found some information about from when they had Mikey." Donnie explained his findings, "I want to do some tests, see if I can find anything."

Splinter looked down to the now sleeping turtle in his arms, "it concerns me is the only, experiment," Splinter coked out the last word, he did not want to think of his son that way.

"I told you he could be a trap!" Raph snapped. Mikey turned over in his father's arms, the little turtle did not like loud noises.

"Raph he is a baby not a trap," Leo said, "how would we know if he is sick?"

"I will run some blood tests to see if it serious, it could have been a cold got all we know and stupid Kraang thought he was dying. I will also check on his lungs and heart," Donnie said.

Donnie looked at his little brother. He going to have to draw some blood from him. He had draw blood from his brothers and even his father, but none of them were ever this small. "Little pinch Mikey, that's it," Donnie said. Mikey looked at his brother, his bright blue eyes widened and almost sparkled, he stuck out his lower lip, "Mikey I have to," Donnie said, "Mikey that won't help. How did you even learn that!?" Splinter chuckled watching the exchange between his two youngest. Donnie smiled with an idea. He pulled his mask off and dangled it in front of Mikey who took it in his left hand, Donnie was able to draw blood from his brother's right arm, some small turtle was too busy enjoying his brother's mask to notice.

Donnie brought the vial of blood over to his computer. Then he crossed back over to run his brother's vitals. Donnie pulled out his stethoscope, Mikey starting to whimper. "Michelangelo what is it?" Splinter ask gently, "Donatello will not hurt you." Splinter picked Mikey up he was breathing heavily. He only started panicking when he saw the stethoscope, "he must have a negative memories connected to the stethoscope or a device that looks like it."

"I wanna know what they did to him," Donnie said, "the Kraang would not abandon him for no reason," Donnie sighed, "or is Raph right?"

"Donnie when is Raph ever right?" Leo asked walking into the room, "how is the little guy?"

"I have to wait for the results on his blood work, but he kind of freaked when he saw my stethoscope," Donnie sighed, "I am going to see if I can find more."

"Sensei," Leo said, "it's been three days since Donnie first found out about the truth with Mikey the only time we have seen him is for training, he even refused to go for patrol the past two nights," Leo said, "and he stopped eating yesterday."

"yeah I'm starting to think he won't eat until he find out why they abandoned the ankle bitter- or should I say climber," Raph said lifting up his left leg to reveal Mikey clinging on to it. Leo laughed, "it ain't funny, now get him off!"

"Come here Mikey," Leo said, "why do you like clinging to brother Raphie's leg?" Leo laughed tickling his brother's plastron, his little brother giggled.

Donnie's lab door flew open. "I found out why they thought he was sick!"

"Why?" Leo asked urgently.

Donnie laughed, "you will never believe it." Donnie crossed over to his brothers, Mikey stretched out his arms to Donnie, open and closed his hands, he wanted his brother to hold him. Leo allowed Donnie to take their brother.

"Well don't leave us hanging why did they abandon him?" Raph asked throwing his hand in the air.

Donnie laughed, "his freckles, he got them after the mutation." Leo and Raph looked at the two youngest brothers and started to roar laughing.


	3. Past and Present

**Part of my AU fic**

"So, Donnie how did you figure out it was the freckles?" Leo asked.  
"I found his complete file," Donnie said, "they have pictures from when he was turtle, the non mutant kind. From looking at all the pictures he was the smallest one. I printed it out," Donnie showed his brothers the picture, "and this was taken right after his mutation," Donnie showed a picture of Mikey who looked only a few months old, "it was a very simple reason why they thought he was sick because of the freckles, he is the only one of the twelve to have freckles."

"Is it really that simple?" Leo asked.

"I hope so," Donnie said, "I will keep an eye on him."

Donnie was taking a break from his research. He was sitting on the floor playing with Mikey. After awhile Mikey crawled into his brother's lap. "You cold Mikey?" Donnie asked. The smaller turtle yawned, "you're a sleepy turtle huh?" Donnie lifted him up his brother and brought him to his chest. Mikey nuzzled against the crock of Donnie neck, his small hand grasped onto Donnie's mask tails. He felt Mikey shiver in his arms.

"Donnie we can't infiltrate the Kraang lair without you," Leo called out.

"Let me just bring Mikey to his room and then I need grab some supplies," Donnie said. He carried his little brother to the smallest turtle's room. They still did not have a proper bed for him, he was still sleeping in the blanket and pillow nest. Donnie laid the small turtle on his plastron, as always Mikey wiggled his little bottom and stuck it in the air and then began to suck on his thumb.

"Raph told sensei we are heading out," Leo said.

"I just have to grab a few things from my lab," Donnie said heading off in the direction of his lab. He went to grab a few supplies from in front of his computer when he stopped. He sank into his seat, he stared at the computer screen.

"Donnie?" Leo asked breaking his brother's train of thought, "Donnie?" Leo repeated. "Donnie snap out'a it." Leo was getting nervous.

"Mikey...he has our DNA, not fully, but I was finally able to separate the mutantigen from his blood to analyze it. In the mutantigen is some of our DNA," Donnie said. "I ran our mutantigen against his, they are different…."

"Donnie are you saying the used our DNA to mutate Mikey?" Leo asked perplexed, "how could they have gotten it?"

"When we were captured by them back in February. He was mutated March 1st."

"He was there when we were captured?" Leo said.

"Yeah, but he was a regular turtle then."

"So is he like related to us?" Leo asked.

"No he is not, our DNA is very different, in fact Mikey's DNA resembles a turtles more than ours."

"So you are saying we are more human than Mikey?" Leo was getting confused.

"Well yes, our DNA anyway," Donnie sighed, "now let's get to the Kraang lair."

Splinter was meditating in the dojo. His three oldest sons were out on a mission and Michelangelo was sleeping. This was one of the few times he could really think. There was so much going on. He had another son, seeing him brought back all the memories of his former life. It was more so now since Michelangelo is the age Miwa was when she died. When his three sons were mutated they were slightly older, the age of a one-year-old human.

Splinter's mind snapped out of his thoughts of his family. Michelangelo was crying, and all he could see was his crying daughter in her crib. Splinter shook the memory from his walked into the room and knelt down next to his crying son. "Michelangelo it is okay, I am here." Splinter picked him up and cradled him in his arms, "hush little one, no need to cry." Splinter gently bounced his son to clam him, the crying stopped, "see all better," Splinter said smiling and then he tickled the small turtle's plastron. Mikey yawned and curled up in his father's arms. "Sleep tight little one."

Splinter was still sitting on the couch with Mikey sleeping in his arms. Holding Mikey his way reminded him of Miwa.

_Tang-Shen walked into the room to see her husband sleeping on the couch with their daughter in his arms._

"She could't sleep again?" She said sitting down next to him.

"I tried to lay her back down, but she just started to cry again."

"Sensei, we are home."

_Miwa buried he small face into his kimono, his wife placed her hand on his._

"Sensei?"

_"I could stay like this forever, with my daughter in my arms and my wife by my side."_

"Donnie, I think something is wrong with sensei." Leo placed his hand on his father's shoulder.

_Tang-Shen wrapped her arm around her husband._

Raph picked his baby brother up from his father's arms.

_Time flashed forward in Hamato Yoshi's mind, his house was on fire, his daughter gone. His wife gone._

"Me-Michealangelo," Splinter looked up to see the face of his three worried sons, Michelangelo was sleeping soundly in Raphael's arms.

"Sensei, are you okay?" Donnie asked nervously checking over his father.

"I am fine, my son. I was thinking. Sorry to scare you three," Splinter rose to his feet, "Raphael could you please bring Michelangelo to his room? There is something I need to attend to."

"Sure," Raph said as he watched his father walk off.

"Do you really think that sensei is okay?' Leo said, "he seemed so off today."

Donnie sighed and shook his head, "I hope so."

Splinter walked over to the mantle, he brought down the picture of his human family. He gently stoked the picture with his humanoid rat finger. He held the picture close to his chest and then knelt to the ground. He felt a tear slip down his furry cheek.


	4. Grey and Orange

**This is part of my AU fic**

When they first found Michelangelo after fighting the Kraang Splinter placed the small turtle's age around seven months. It had been nine months, he was about a year and half old now. The three older turtles all took turns teaching Mikey. Today's lesson was taught by Donnie, the topic? Colors.

Mikey sat cross legged across from his brother doing his best to sit straight up the way Leo taught him. Donnie held up the first flash card, "what color is this?" Donnie asked.

Mikey scrunched up his face, "Waphie," he said.

"No Mikey, what color is it?" Donnie repeated.

"Whaphie!"

"Mikey what color does Raph wear?"

"Wed,"

"Red,"

"Wed,"

"R-ed," Donnie said placing emphasis on the letter R.

"Wa-r-ed?"

"Better," Donnie said smiling.

"How about this color?"

"Lee-o," Mikey said drawing out the letter E.

"Mikey," Donnie said firmly.

Mikey crossed his little arms and pouted, "broo."

"Blue," Donnie said sounding it out

"Ba-la-roo."

"You're getting there. How about this color?"

"Lello."

"Yellow," Donnie corrected.

"Lello," Mikey said with confidence.

Donnie pinched at his nose, and he sighed, "Mikey try again, and no playing games."

"Yell-o," he sounded out his word. Donnie sighed, this went on for the rest of the colors,

"Try this _color_," Donnie said stressing the work.

"Donnie!" Mikey said pointing to his brother.

"Purple," Donnie said.

"Pwerple."

Donnie did is best to correct his brother, but in the end he decided purple was too hard for his little brother to say, "any questions?" Donnie asked.

"Ca-wer," Mikey said pointing to the ground.

"Grey. Well grey is more a shade and not color, it's colorless" Donnie said.

Mikey tilted his head to one side the he started to cry.

"Uh, Mikey's wrong?" Donnie said panicking.

"Mikey grey!" he wailed.

"Mikey...uh," Donnie did not know how to follow that up.

"Mikey grey!" he cried again.

"Why?" Donnie asked.

"Lee-o broo. Waphie wed. Donnie pwerple."

"Mikey, you're not grey," Donnie said gently pulling is brother into his lap.

"Grey no color," he whimpered pulling Donnie's mask into his mouth.

"You mean a mask?" Donnie asked pulling his mask from his brother's mouth. Mikey nodded.

"Is everything okay Donatello?" Splinter said entering the dojo.

"Mikey grey," the small turtle responded.

"What do you mean Michelangelo? You are green, my son." Splinter said.

"Lee-o broo. Waphie wed. Donnie pwerple," Mikey told his father.

Splinter smiled, "would you like your own color my son?" Splinter asked. Mikey nodded, "You stay here with Donatello I will be right back. Donatello could you please get Leonardo and Raphael as well?" Splinter walked into his room.

Leo and Raph joined them in the dojo. Splinter walked out of his room and into the dojo. Donnie was trying to pull his mask tails from Mikey's mouth. "You ready Michelangelo?" Splinter said picking up his son.

"Mikey no grey!" he said clapping hands together.

Splinter set Michelangelo down facing his brothers and then he knelt down behind him. He reached into the pocket of his kimono and pulled out a mask out and showed his son, "can you tell me what color this is?"

"Owange," Mikey said smiling.

"Very good my son," Splinter said placing the mask over his son's head and tying it in place.

"Now Mikey, you are orange," Donnie said smiling.

* * *

100 theme challenge #13 grey


	5. Basking

**A/N: for my AU**

Splinter and Leo were out foraging. Donnie woke up sick, so that left Raph to take care of their three-year-old brother Mikey.

Seconds Leo and Splinter left Mikey went running to Donnie's room, with this little first he pounded on the door, "'Nee,'Nee!" He cried.

Donnie rolled over in his bed, he was sick and the last thing he wanted was to get Mikey sick. "Mikey," Donnie groaned, "I can't play today," he shoved his head under his pillow. It has been a long time since he was sick. He did not want to get Mikey sick, he was still so very susceptible to illness. Mikey had a harder time regulating his body temperature since he had more turtle DNA than human like the others.

"'Nee! 'Nee!" Mikey tried to reach door nob.

"Come one little buddy, I can play with you." Raph said picking up Mikey.

"Not 'Af! Mikey want 'Nee!" Mikey started pounding on his brother's plastron.

"Mikey, Donnie is sick. He does not want you to get sick," Raph tried to explain.

"Then Mikey take care of Donnie like Donnie take care of Mikey."

"No Mikey, Donnie is too sick." Raph tried to explain once more. Raph sighed, "Mikey you want to play with blocks?"

"Bwocks!" Mikey yelled out.

Raph set his brother down, "go get them," Raph said smiling.

"Okay!" Mikey cried out as he ran off to his room. A few minutes later Mikey came out of his room pushing the box of blocks. "Wanna build taller than you!"

Raph smiled and began to help Mikey build with this blocks. Mikey suddenly gasped. "MIkey what is it?" Raph asked nervously.

"Mikey want a turtle ride!"

"Oh yeah?" Raph asked picking Mikey up.

Mikey pulled on the tails of Raph's mask, "faster! Faster!"

After several laps around the lair Raph stopped, "okay Mikey, I need a break."

"Mikey color?" he asked leaving Raph no time to recover.

"Sure, go get them," Raph said.

Mikey came running back, "I'ma make a card for 'Nee!"

"Okay," Raph said, "I am going to be on the couch."

"Okay!" Mikey said kneeling on the chair.

Raph was happily reading his comic book. He was a highly trained ninja, but a three-year-old turtle was wearing him out. Raph was about to flip to the climax of the story when he could hear Mikey crying. "Mikey!" Raph jumped up and ran to his paint covered brother who was holding his finger.

"Paper bit me!" Mikey cried.

Raph looked down at his brother. He could see a few drops of blood on the paper that was covered in handprints and odd shapes. He could also see what had to have been a painting of Donnie in the center. "Let's get you cleaned up and I will fix your finger."

"Mikey get a baff?"

"Yes, Mikey get's a bath." Mikey clapped as Raph carried him off to the bathroom. Raph filled the tub with water.

"Don't f'get bubbles!" Mikey said covering the side of the tub with paint.

"I won't forget the bubbles," Raph laughed. After the bubbles were added he looked down at Mikey. "You ready?"

"Yes!"

Raph picked Mikey up and lowered him into the tub. Mikey started to splash around before Raph could start cleaning the smaller turtle. "Mikey, you need to stop."

"No! Mikey want to make waves!"

"I need to clean you first, then you can make waves," Raph said trying to stop his splashing brother. By the end of the bath Raph was just as wet as Mikey was.

"Wanna give Donnie his card! Mikey make Donnie feel better." Before Raph could answer Mikey went running out of the bathroom. He ran to the kitchen to grab his card for Donnie and ran off to Donnie's room. "Donnie!" Mikey cried knocked on the door, "Mikey wanna make Donnie feel better."

"Raaaph," Donnie called out his voice hoarse.

"Okay buddy. Let's give this to Donnie and then we leave him alone so he can get better. Got it?" Raph said.

"Got it!"

Raph picked Mikey up and opened the door, Mikey began ti wiggle so much he had to set him down.

"'Nee! Mikey gots something for you!"

Donnie groaned as his little brother launched himself on him. "Hi Mikey," Donnie said smiling.

"For you!" Mikey held the picture up, "this is you in the middle and this is me and this is my blood from when the paper bit me!"

"The paper bit you? Did Raph make it better?" Donnie asked, his voice was quiet.

"Yeah, he gave me a baff...with bubbles!"

"You like the bubbles huh?" Donnie asked.

"Yes! But 'Af did not not the waves."

"No?" Donnie said laughing.

"Na-uh!" Mikey said smiling, "heart-scope!" Mikey said pointing to Donnie's stethoscope sticking out of his med bag. Mikey slipped off Donnie's plastron and grabbed and, "Mikey use on 'Nee. Like 'Nee use on Mikey!" Donnie sneezed. "Bleth you." Mikey said sticking the ear pieces in. "Deep bre'th." the small turtle said now sitting back on his brother's plastron.

Donnie took in a deep breath for his brother, "how do I sound?" he asked.

"Don't know," Mikey said.

Donnie laughed as he watched Mikey take the ear piece out of his ears.

"Mikey cold, sleep with 'Nee."

Donnie reach out his hand and touch his brother's arm. The smaller turtle's body was cooler than his own. Donnie sighed, "okay you can sleep with me." Mikey curled himself up next to Donnie.

"You sure?" Raph asked, "cause I don't know how you send all day with him running around."

"He too much for you Raph?" Donnie said laughing, but it turned into a coughing fit.

"He has so much energy," Raph said.

Donnie smiled, "just remember sensei had three of us."

Raph laughed. "Let me, let you and little ninja there sleep."

"'Af sleep with 'Nee and Mikey."

"Not a bad idea," Donnie said laughing.

"Sorry buddy. I have -"

"But, 'Affie!" Mikey said flashing Raph his best puppy eyes and he pouted.

"Sorry Mikey," Raph said as Mikey started to cry.

"Raph it's basking," Donnie said.

"Basking or not I am not climbing in bed with you." Mikey cried harder. "No-uh not-uh you Mikey….Donnie….I…" Raph groaned.

There was knock at the door, "Hey Donnie," Leo said poking his head in the room.

"Eo!" Mikey yelled suddenly stop crying. "Eo come sleep with Mikey, 'Nee, and 'Af!" Leo looked at his brothers. "it baking!" Mikey continued.

"Basking," Donnie corrected his brother.

"Mikey wanna bask!"

The three older brothers looked at each other. "Okay Mikey. We can do that," Leo said.

Raph and Leo climbed into Donnie's bed, Mikey nestled in between his brothers. "Night big brothers."


	6. Waiting

**part of my AU  
~~~~~~~~~**

_Dear piece of paper,_

Donnie said I need to practice my writing. So while I am waiting for my brothers to get back I will practice!

I guess I should introduce myself to you. My name is Michelangelo but, everyone calls me Mikey and I'm six! My brothers are lot older than me they are 21! They are allowed on the surface because they are sooo much older than me.

My brothers are really cool and teach me things. Leo is the oldest he teaches me how to meditate and stuff he is the leader. Raph teaches me how to fight he is really good at that. Donnie was the youngest before me he teaches me how to write and stuff.

My daddy is cool too he knows everything! We call him Splinter.

I don't like waiting its so boring. I have dreams I go fight with my brothers and we have fun and beat the weird girl with the funny makeup.

The other reason I don't like waiting his because I worry. What my brothers do isn't really safe and I worry about them. They come back with cuts and stuff and I help Donnie fix em but I still worry.

Just so you know I'm not here alone my daddy is here too but he mediates so I have to wait for him to finish...more waiting! When he is done I take a bath. He lets me say up until my brothers come home cause I don't sleep anyway since I am so worried.

Well this is boring and took like only fifteen minutes! Now in have to wait more maybe I will draw a picture of my brothers and me fighting on the surface or how they say it topside!

Bye piece of paper love,  
Mikey

Donnie was the first into the lair, he was cradling his left arm in his right. He knew he dislocated his shoulder.

"Don, we need to get you to sensei so he can get you shoulder back in place." Leo said.

Donnie groaned as Leo lead his younger brother to their father.

"I'm going to look for Mikey," Raph said looking around. Usually he was bouncing on the balls of his little feet waiting for his brothers.

"Yeah, yeah, just keep him distracted while sensei fixes Don," Leo said, "you know how he gets when one of us is hurt." Raph just nodded and dismissively waved his hand to his older brother causing Leo to groan and roll his eyes.

Raph wondered into the kitchen to see Mikey sitting in his booster seat sleeping with a crayon still in his small hand. Raph laughed gently this was not the first time Mikey had fallen asleep waiting for them. He pulled the crayon from his little brother's hand and picked up the small turtle in his arms. Raph looked down at the picture Mikey drew. It was the four of them fighting what looked like Karai on a roof top.

"DAMN IT!" Donnie's voice rang through the lair.

Mikey moaned, but did not wake up. "I know Don's loud," Raph laughed knowing too well the pain of a dislocated shoulder being relocated. Raph carried Mikey off to his room, he laid Mikey in bed and covered him up with the blanket. Raph rubbed the top of Mikey's head before he left the room

"Little guy fell asleep waiting again?" Donnie ask shifting his arm in the sling.

"Yeah," Raph said turning out of the room, "now I'm hungry, you think Mikey left us any pizza?"

"I hope so. For such a small turtle he eats so much," Donnie laughed as he sat down at the table and saw the picture on the table. He almost asked how Mikey knew what Karai looked liked, but then he remembered a year ago, how Mikey meet up with Karai.

"Doing a little coloring? You know Mikey hates it when you color in his coloring book," Leo laughed.

"Yeah, just ask April he would not talk to her all day after she colored in that cat," Raph laughed.

"I don't know what got him more mad, the fact that she colored it or that fact he did not like that she made it a black cat when he was going to make it an orange one," Donnie laughed.

"So what is that anyway?" Leo asked.

"This is what he did while he was waiting for us to come home," Donnie said showing his brothers the paper.


	7. To Find a Cure - Chapter 1

**Part of my AU fic**

"Father I am going into the sewers. We have gotten some new leads on the whereabouts of Hamato Yoshi. We have been able to narrow down their location," Karai said from her kneeling position in the front of her father.

"Very well, but you better not come back with nothing," Shredder said coldly.

Five-year-old Mikey was laying on his plastron coloring. His father was meditating, Leo and Raph were sparring, and Donnie was in his lab. Mikey loved his brothers, but they were twenty and he was five. They could go into the sewers alone, they could even go onto the surface. Mikey was not allowed outside the lair without his father or one of his brothers.

Mikey was bored and wanted to play. He went to Donnie's lab. There was a sign hanging on the door at Mikey's eye level, 'Danger, do not enter. That means you Mikey.' He tried to read it, "Donnie," Mikey called knocking on his brother's lab door. "Can you play with me?" There was no answer, "Donnie," Mikey whined.

"What does the sign say?" Donnie asked.

"I don't know the first word," Mikey complained.

"If you skip that work can you read it?"

"Do not en-ter. That means you Mikey." he read, "But what does it mean?"

"Not now Mikey!" Donnie shouted getting frustrated, he nearly dropping the beaker in his hand.

Mikey lowered his head and walked off to the dojo. He could hear the clank of metal on metal. Leo glanced over his shoulder to see Mikey standing in the doorway. "Mikey it's not safe for you in here," Leo said.

"Yeah, we don't want to hurt you little ninja. We can help you train later okay?" Raph said, he walked over to his little brother and rubbed his head.

Mikey knew better than to bother his father. He was sick of being in the lair. No wanted to play with him so Mikey was going to take himself for a walk in the sewers.

Donnie finished his work, he felt bad for being short with Mikey earlier. He went to go look for him. Donnie check all Mikey's usual hiding spots nothing. "Mikey!" he yelled. He ran into the dojo, he knew Leo and Raph were sparring and Mikey liked to watch his brother's train. "Have you guys seen Mikey?" he asked.

"Like an hour ago, we were having an intense sparring match, we did not want him to get hurt. We told him it was too dangerous," Leo said.

"And I told him I was too busy…" Donnie chewed on his lower lip, "guys I'm worried about him."he sighed, "let me track him."

"Wait you can track him? How?" Raph asked.

"Yeah, not long after we found him I installed a small tracking device on the inside of his carapace." Donnie said, "just incase he ever got lost." Donnie pulled out his T-Phone, his face fell. "Guys, Mikey is in the sewers."

Karai dragged her blade against the wall of the sewers. She groaned.

"Karai," Bradford growled, "two hours, we have been down here for two hours and we have nothing. I am starting to think your lead is dead, like we will be when we go back to the Shredder with nothing."

"Oh shut up and stop complaining." she stopped, "I hear something." She walked closer, "it sounds like crying." She slowly walked down the sewers, singling for Bradford or Xever to stay back.

Mikey had his knees pulled close to his plastron, his arms wrapped around his knees

Karai walked over to the crying turtle. He looked like he could be related to the turtles, but he looked much younger. "Hello," she said with forced kindness, "my name is Harmony, what's your name?

"Daddy said not to talk to strangers," Mikey sniffled.

"But I am friends with your brothers," she forced a smile.

Leo and Raph followed Donnie as he followed the GPS locator to their brother. "I always let Mikey watch me...I should not have sent him away," Donnie sighed.

"Don we are just as guilty," Leo said, "let's just find him."

"It's just hard sometimes," Donnie said, "we want to keep him safe, but yet we want to include him." Donnie looked down at his T-Phone and he turned left.

"Do you hear that?" Leo asked, "it sounds like crying, Mikey crying…"

"I hear voices too," Raph added, "it sounds like...Karai!"

"Never heard of you. You look stupid go way," Mikey buried his face into his knees.

Karai groaned. "I am here to help you."

Mikey stood up on his shaky little friends. He drew back his little fist and punched Karai in the nose. He turned and ran off.

"You little brat!" She snapped holding her hand to her nose.

Bradford stepped forward with the rope that he had in his hand. With three strides the mutant dog caught up with the tiny turtle. Bradford forced Mikey's arms down and wrapped him up with the rope. Mikey started kicking violently. "Stop it!" he growled.

Mikey was screaming and crying.

Karai drew her blow dart from her belt. She blew the dart and it stuck into the turtles neck, he fell limp. "Had to shut him up he was getting on my nerves." Karai rolled her eyes. "Let's take him to my father, he is our link to Hamato and his sons, they will come for him."

"He is in the next tunnel!" Donnie started to run faster than he knew he could.

They turned the conner to see Mikey tied up in Bradford's massive paw.

"Put him down!" Raph snapped drawing his twin sai. Leo and Donnie drew their weapons as well.

"Guess I was right he is connected to you and Hamato, Well if you want him come and get him," Karai spat as she and her two mutant companions turned and ran.

"Donnie, when we get Mikey free talk him and run," Leo said. Donnie nodded.

Karai's lips twisted into a smile. "give me the turtle."

Bradford handed down the small turtle. Karai took him and threw him to Leo.

"Retreat," Karai said. Bradford and Xever looked at her, "I have what we need." She turned the corner.

"We had in what are you thinking?" Xever challenged.

"We know that the small turtle is connected to Hamato and the turtles, that is all I need to know. That and I poisoned him. They will come to us to the cure." Karai said.

Leo unwrapped the tight bonds around his brother.

Donnie knelt over his little brother's body. He checked Mikey's pulse, he did not have one. He felt his own heart stop. Donnie started to perform CPR on the smallest turtle.

"Donnie?" Leo asked seeing his former youngest brother.

"Mikey...he's not breathing…" Donnie's voice a numb, sweat was pouring down Donnie's face. Donnie continued the chest compressions to his brother's small chest. Mikey's throat made a chocking sound, the smaller turtle started to breathe. Mikey's body remained still, his eyes closed. Donnie picked his brother up into his arms.

Mikey was hardly breathing. His head flipped to one side revealing the puncture wound to his neck.

"Is that...was he poisoned?" Leo asked.

"I-I think so." Donnie brought Mikey closer to him.

"That's why that bitch left him," Raph growled. "Karai knows about Mikey know, we need to protect him more than ever."

"We need to get him back quick," Donnie was already running ahead. Mikey's body was cold, Donnie did not know if it was because he was dying or because he is coldblooded.

Donnie sprinted the rest of the way to their home. He raced into his lab that had medical equipment in it. He laid Mikey on the hospital bed he covered him up with all the blankets he could find. Donnie pulled the oxygen machine over and placed the mask over his brother's face. Donnie then hooked up a heart monitor and blood pressure cuff. He drew blood from his brother so that he could see what he was poisoned with.

"Leo you keep and eye on his vitals," Donnie ordered, "Raph, you-you go get sensei…" Donnie ran his hand over his head. "I am going to test his blood." His two oldest brother's nodded and did as they were told. When Donnie was in doctor mode they did not dare cross him.

Leo sat down next to Mikey and held onto his brother's hand. "Hey, Mikey," Leo said pulling the blanket up around his brother's chin.

Splinter walked into the room, it looked like a hospital room. None of his sons had experienced major injures to the point where they had to be hooked up for the machines for an extended time. Donnie insisted they had them for precautionary measures. Splinter never would have thought his youngest son would be the first one to use the fullest extend of the treatment. He looked at monitors every one of his vitals were dangerously low.

"How did this happen?" Splinter demanded.

Leo bit his lip, "Mikey ran off into the sewers on his own. We-we all told him we were to busy for him…."

"I see," Splinter said turning to his purple clad son, "Donatello, what information do you have?" Splinter asked.

"The poison is very complicated. It's attacking his body in a bad way. If we don't find a cure it will kill him." Donnie could not look his father in the eyes.

"I see," Splinter said.

Leo stood up, dropping his brother's hand, "I am going to find-"  
"That's what Karai wants!" Donnie snapped, "there is no other reason she would leave Mikey behind instead of talking him to Shredder. She wants us to come out and beg for the cure and when we do it will only end badly," Donnie was trying to keep calm.

"I am going to find Karai," Leo said his voice was cold.

"Take Raphael with you," Splinter said.

"Hai sensei," Leo said motioning for Raph to come with him.

"Don't take our usual way topside Karai is closer than she has ever been," Donnie added not taking is eyes off his computer. Leo only nodded.

Leo and Raph left the room. Splinter sat down next to Michelangelo he look the small turtle's hand in his paw. Despite being under three blankets he was still very cold.

Mikey started to whimper for the first time since they found him, then he spoke, "S-s-s-o...rr..y."

Donnie gasped. He jumped up from his computer and ran to Mikey, "Mikey it's not your fault," he grabbed his brother's other hand and kissed it. Donnie started to cry.

"No-no cry…" Mikey said weakly.

"Mikey, I will cure you. I promise," Donnie vowed.


	8. To Find a Cure - Chapter 2

**part of my AU**

"KARAI!" Leo yelled.

"Why hello I knew I would see you again soon." Her smile was twisted.

"Tell us the cure or I will rip you to ribbons!" Raph snapped.

Karai laughed, "you bring me Hamato Yoshi and I will give you the cure." She looked at the two turtles. "it's your father or your brother," she laughed again. "and don't think that smart brother of yours can find the cure easily. I will give you twenty-four hours, you give up your father I will give you the cure, and if you don't give up your father your baby brother dies."

"Karai…" Leo said.

"Twenty-four hours, your brother or your father." Karai dissapeared.

Raph went to go after her, but Leo stopped him. "Leo, what the shell are we going to do?"

"We tell sensei and Donatello what she said, we will have to make a decision as a family," Leo looked at Raph.

"Maybe Don can cure Mikey before Karai's time limit is up," Raph said.

"Let's just get home."

"I-I can't even breakdown this poison in that time let alone find a cure. This poison is incredibly complicated," Donnie sighed.

"What if we just risk not showing up. Donnie if you had all the time you needed could you cure Mikey?" Raph asked.

"I can sure as shell try," Donnie said, "we can't give sensei up."

"We can't let Mikey die either," Leo said.

"I won't let Mikey die," Donnie said firmly.

"Sensei or Mikey, how could she do that to us?" Leo growled.

"How do we even know she has a cure? It could be a lie as well. She has fed us nothing but lies" Raph threw his hand in the air.

"Raphael is right," Splinter said, "we cannot trust her." He looked at his three sons.

They let the deadline pass. For the past three days Donnie was working nonstop on finding a cure for Mikey. He had woken up earlier that day and Donnie ran IV line to give him some pain medication. His breathing had stabilized and he no longer needed the breathing mask. Mikey's heart rate was started to go back to normal as well. He was also staying awake long as well.

"…'Nee…" Mikey called out weakly before going into a coughing fit.

"Yeah, Mikey I'm here," Donnie said sitting Mikey up.

The smaller turtle threw up all over himself, "sorry…"

"It's okay," Donnie said gently turning off the heart monitor and detaching the other equipment, "let's get you cleaned up." Donnie picked Mikey up.

Leo met them at the door, "I came to check on Mikey," he said.

"Well, he needs a bath, other than that his vitals have not changed since you last asked. Can you change the bed for me?" He asked his older brother.

"Yeah I can do that," Leo said then he turned to Mikey, "how are you doing?"

"Need bath," Mikey said turning a light shade of red.

"Well it's a good thing you like baths then," Leo said smiling.

"Yeah. Donnie give best baths," Mikey was very weak when he spoke.

"You would know," Leo smiled, "when you come back your bed will be nice and clean and so will you." Leo went into the infirmary to change the sheets.

Raph walked over to the door, "Leo why are you babying him?"

"I am not babying him. He is very sick and needs reassurance. We can't let him see how worried we are."

"Leo, he is dying! We can sugar coat that!" Raph snapped.

"Donnie can cure him," Leo said sharply turning back to Raph so he could change the bed sheets.

"I'm going to train," Raph said.

Donnie lowered the vomit covered Mikey into the tub. "Lots of bubbles just the way you like it," Donnie said. He had to support Mikey so he would not fall, it was hard to see his brother this weak. Donnie scrubbed his brother's plastron clean. "all clean," Donnie said smiling lifting Mikey up and then wrapping him in a big fluffy towel.

Donnie held Mikey to chest, the smaller turtle nuzzled against the older turtle's neck, "…'anx 'Nee."

"You're welcome. Want to go back to bed?"

"Yeah," Mikey mumbled before falling asleep in his brother's arms.

Donnie laid Mikey back down in the bed and hooked him back up to monitors, then he went back to work to find a cure for Mikey.

April walked into the lair, she had been away on a trip for a week. "Hey guys," she called, expecting to have Mikey come running to her like he always did.

"Hi April," Leo said.

"Leo you okay you don't look well. Are you okay?"

"I am okay, Mikey…."

"What about Mikey?" She asked desperately. The small turtle had become like a brother to her.

"Karai poisoned him five days ago," Leo felt a chill run his spine.

"What?" April gasped. Leo lead her to Donnie's lab, that in the past five days turned more into a hospital room than a lab. "Mikey!" she cried. There was an IV in hand, and he was hooked up to every monitor Donnie had.

"A-April…?" Mikey slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey Mikey," she placed her soft hand on his forehead, "I need to walk to Donnie right now okay?" Mikey closed his eyes.

"It's been five days, I have not broken down poison yet," Donnie looked depressed, "All I have been able to do it help manage his pain," Donnie broke down.

"Donnie it's going to be okay," April said rubbing her friend's carapace, "let me help you." April sat down next to Donnie. She looked at the computer screen. She sighed, "I see what you mean."

"April you have to help me. I promised Mikey I would save him."

Leo and Raph were out on patrol. Luckily it was a quiet night, that was until Karai showed up. "Your brother dead yet?" she asked coldly.

"He is doing fine, thank you for asking," Raph growled.

"Has Donatello given up hope yet?" She asked.

"Never," Leo snapped.

"All you had to do was give up your father and it would have save the little brat. Guess you love your father more than your brother. Does your brother know that you could have saved him?"

Leo lunged forward.

April forced Donnie to bed. The purple clad turtle climbed into bed next to his sick brother who curled up next to his older brother. Donne draped an arm over his baby brother. April wiped tears from her eyes. She was going to do anything she could to save Mikey. April was going over the analysis when she heard Donnie screaming and Mikey's monitors going off.

"Mikey!" Donnie brought his seizing brother close to him.

"Donnie is he okay?" April asked weakly.

Donnie shook his head, "he is unconscious. We need to find the cure," Donnie cried.

Karai deflected Leo's attack, "hitting a nerve am I?" Karai drew her weapon back. Leo went to lunge forward, but Karai threw down a smoke bomb leaving Leo and Raph baffled.

"That bitch better not try and get to Mikey while he is sick," Raph snarled.

"Father, the young turtle still lives. They will break any day now. The longer he lives the worse he become. It be long before they are begging for a cure." Karai smiled at her father.

"Perfect."


	9. To Find a Cure - Chapter 3

Mikey's monitors were sounding, he was flatlining. Donnie felt his own heart race, he desperately started to perform CPR on his baby brother while his family looked helplessly on. Splinter had his eyes closed, he was desperately trying to connect with the five-year-old's fleeting spirt. Leo too was trying to connect with Mikey's spirit. Raph's fists were clenched, he stood in the doorway unable to even enter the room. April crumbled to the floor, Mikey was like her little brother.  
"Donnie," April said gently slowly standing, "y-you have to-"

"I-I won't let go…." Donnie cried as he continued the chest compressions.

"Donatello, I can no longer feel is spirt," Splinter placed a paw on his son's heaving shoulders.

Raph punched the wall and turned out of the room. Donnie turned off the heart monitor and covered is brother with the blanket, the dropped to his knees and cried. Leo stood stone still, tears falling down his face. Splinter dropped into the chair by the bed and held his head in his paws.

Two days later they held a funeral for Michelangelo. Under the tree in the dojo was small black lacquer table. There was a framed picture of Mikey with a black ribbon draped across it. April found a beautiful orange urn for his ashes. His mask was tied wound the center of the urn. Splinter also laid the pair of nunchaku he was going to present to his son, they were the weapon he picked for him.

No one could tell weather April was comforting Donnie or if it was the other way around. Raph's hand was bandaged he split open his knuckles two days prior.

"Mikey," Donnie started through tears, "I-when-you-I love you Mikey." Donnie dropped to the ground.

"Mikey you will always be our brother, I will miss you little ninja," Raph said before submitting to tears.

"Too...young…" was also Leo could manage.

"Mikey, you were-are like my brother…." April's voice trailed.

"Michelangelo, you were not in this world long, but you made the biggest impact on out life. We will miss you, little one." Splinter turned way, "my Miwa and Tang-Shen will care for you."

Donnie woke up in a cold sweat. He jolted up from from his computer and ran over to Mikey. He watched as the turtle's chest slowly rose and fell. He watched the monitors, all normal, well for the situation. Donnie pulled Mikey's hand into his and kissed it.

"Mikey that nightmare will not happen."  
- Three weeks have passed since Mikey was poisoned, two days since his nightmare. Mikey was still very weak. Mikey was had his head resting on Donnie's lap. The smaller turtle was covered in and electric blanket April bought for him since he was have a hard time regulating his body temperature and he could not afford to become any more since than he was. Donnie brought Mikey out into the living room to watch some TV during his treatment. Donnie had been giving Mikey an IV treatment that had stop advancing the poison. Mikey had been stable for the last week.

"Who is watching TV you or Mikey?" Leo said smiling sitting on the opposite side of Mikey.

Donnie laughed ruffling the ends of Mikey's mask, "it was supposed to be him, but he fell asleep."

"How is he doing with his treatment?" Leo asked his tone going serious.

"The poison is not advancing anymore, but this treatment will only last for so long. His body will eventually get used it. April and me are getting a little closer with the cure. I will need to draw some more blood from him later today we are running low on samples to test."

Leo placed a hand on Mikey's head, "do you think we are doing the right thing by not going to Karai?"

"You don't think I can cure him?" Donnie challenged.

"it's not that-"

"You want to give up father?"

"No-no it's not that either," Leo sighed, "it's just…."

"I am not going to let Mikey die," Donnie said firmly thinking about his untold nightmare.

Splinter walked into the infirmary, Mikey was sitting in a chair next to Donnie who was still trying to find a cure for his baby brother. It was good to see Mikey out of bed, but during the past weeks the two youngest have been inescapable. When Mikey was well enough he would follow Donnie, and if he was not Donnie would simply carry Mikey with him.

Today, Mikey was sitting in a chair besides Donnie wrapped snuggly in a blanket. "Donnie why look funny?" Mikey asked pointing to the right side of the screen,

Donnie hesitated, "what is what I am trying to fix," Donnie said.

"Mikey's funny blood?"

"Yeah," Donnie said.

"Who's blood 'dat?" Mikey pointed to left side of the screen.

"Your blood too, but when it's healthy," Donnie explained.

"Donnie fix right?"

"Yeah I can fix it," the older turtle said. Splinter could see the reservation in Donatello's face.

Mikey started to cough. Donnie rubbed his brother's shell, "you okay?" he asked handing Mikey a cup of water to drink. Mikey just nodded. Donnie knew his brother's chipper mood would only last so long.

"Okay Mikey it's treatment time," Donnie said. Mikey pushed out is lower lip and flashed his big blue eyes, "Mikey that is not going to work. You need your treatment." Donnie said ruffling his brother mask tails.

"Donnie stay with Mikey?"

"Don't I always?" Donnie smiled as he scooped Mikey up in his arms and sat him down on the bed.

Splinter looked at Donnie set up the treatment for Mikey. Splinter knew that the treatment only kept the poison from advancing. Truth was not even Donnie knew if it would save him in the end. Splinter knew what he had to do. He had to face Oroku Saki, so that he may save his son.


	10. To Find a Cure - Chapter 4

It has been a month since Mikey was poisoned. The treatment that Donnie found had been helping keeping the poison from advancing. Mikey had his good days with his bad. Donnie was relived that he had more good days than bad. Today was a bad day.

Mikey was breathing fast, causing him to choke in his own breaths, "Mikey you need to slow down," Donnie said sitting Mikey up. Donnie sat down next to the now sobbing Mikey. "It's going to be okay," Donnie hugged Mikey.

"No more treatments…." Mikey cried.

"I'm sorry buddy you need one today."

"Not helping anymore feeling yucky."

Donnie sighed, "sorry Mikey. Want me to color with you?"

"Really!? Yeah!" Mikey smiled a true smile for the first time in a while.

Leo sighed it was so hard seeing Mikey this sick. He knew that Karai's deal was for giving up their father, but what if he gave up himself? He loved his little brother, he was only five, he had such a long life to live and a great deal of promise. He already was an amazing ninja at his young age.

"Leo I know what you are thinking," Raph said coming up behind his older brother.

"What am I thinking Raph?" Leo asked.

"That you want to give yourself up to Shredder and Karai," Raph crossed his arms, "Leo you can't-"

"You can't tell what to do! Mikey is dying and there is nothing we can do, but watch Donnie work himself to death trying to find a cure."

"Then with that logic, I will have two dead brothers and once in the hands of the enemy," Raph said.

Leo sighed, "why do you have to be so pessimistic?"

"Realistic Leo, realistic."

"Don't you care about Mikey?"

Raph was going to respond, but he stopped when he saw Donnie rolling Mikey to his side, he was having another seizure. "I care about Mikey," Raph said sharply.

"Come in if you want to if not don't stand and stare!" Donnie snapped to his older brothers.

"Leo? Raph?" Mikey asked who was still laying on his side.

"Yeah want to see them?" Donnie asked rubbing his brother's head.

"Y-yeah…"

"Let me get them," Donnie smiled.

Donnie walked over his brothers. "If you two are going to argue, do it away from Mikey. Healing is not only one with medicine. You are not helping," Donnie's tone of voice was dangerous. "Now Mikey is asking for you, so go see him."

"Hey little ninja," Raph said.

"Mikey are you crying?" Leo asked.

"I'm scared," he whispered.

"Why?" Leo asked gently.

Mikey buried his face, "dying."

Leo froze, "don't be scared, we won't let you die."

Mikey was fighting to keep his eyes open. "Mikey go to sleep," Raph said.

Raph looked down at his little brother he was thinking about the happier times.

_Raph was playfully carrying one and half year old Mikey under one arm. The smaller turtle was giggling madly. Raph meet his brothers who was all sitting in the living. In one quick motion Raph flipped Mikey and caught him in his arms. He stood him on top of couch._

"We have an announcement," Raph said, "tell them Mikey."

"Mikey go potty!"

Leo and Donnie cheered.

Mikey was still sleeping. Donnie walked out of his lab and crying collapsed to the ground.

"Donatello!" Splinter cried.

"Donnie what's wrong?"

Donnie's chest was heaving, "The treatment...not working….anymore…" Donnie knew this could happen, it still was hard, "I'm not gonna stop trying….I just don't want Mikey to see me like this…"

No one could say anything.

"Donnie don't go!" Mikey cried as Donnie was preparing to leave for patrol. Much to Donnie's protest Splinter urged Donnie to go out on patrol. "Everything hurt, want my big brother."

"Mikey, sensei will be here. He can help you with anything," Today of all days Donnie wanted to stay back with Mikey.

"No, you," Mikey clung to Donnie's arm. He was now having a hard time breathing, it happen when he got worked up.

Donnie slipped the breathing mask over his brother's face, "nice easy breaths," Donnie said.

"It might be best to stay home with him tonight," Splinter said seeing Mikey crying in Donnie's arms.

"Hai, sensei," Donnie said.

"T-thank...you…" Mikey mouthed.

"Sensei is Mikey okay?" Leo asked as his father left the room. He was thinking about what Donnie said earlier that day.

"He is emotional right now, but other than that he seems to be doing well. Donatello will stay home with him tonight." Splinter explained.

"Oh okay," Leo said numbly, "let's go say good-night to Mikey then you know how angry he gets when we don't"

"Yeah I do," Raph said as they entered the room, "night little ninja." Mikey hugged him.

"Good-night Mikey," Leo said smiling.

"Don't forget to come back," Mikey said as always.

Leonardo and Raphael were out on patrol. Donatello had fallen into a much needed slumber, with Michelangelo curled up sleeping next to him. Splinter knew today was the day. Today he was going to give himself up for his son.

Splinter left the lair and made his way to the sewer exit. He climbed the ladder. Once on the surface he looked for his two eldest sons.

"Leo you better not do anything stupid. I am not going back to the lair without you."

Leo sighed, "you heard what Don said; the treatment stopped working. I'm giving myself up."

"Leonardo you will not have to give yourself up. I am going to Oroku Saki."

Donnie was abruptly woken up by the sounds of struggled breathing. Donnie was trying to calm his brother, when he went into another seizure.

Mikey's body rested, the smaller turtle looked up at his brother, "I think I'm dying."

"Mikey….no…."

"It's okay….you-you tried….I don't blame you…." Mikey gasped.

Donnie bit his lip, he was breathing heavy. Mikey brought the oxygen mask to Donnie.

Leo and Raph went numb, "sensei!"

"Yes hello, Hamato Yoshi," Karai smiled as she jumped down from her perch. "The little one how is he?" There was no answer. "Not well I take it."  
Raph growled brandishing his sais, Leo drew his twin katana, Splinter held his staff along his arm as Donnie did with his bo.

Before Karai even lunged Splinter hit her pressure points causing her to fall to the ground. Out of nowhere Raph pulled out some rope and tightly wrapped her the way she had Mikey bound.

"Bring her, we need to find Oroku Saki."

"You will not need to go far old friend," came the voice of Oroku Saki.

Leo and Raph froze, their father and his most hated enemy stood across from each other.

"I will give you back your daughter if you give me the cure for my son." Splinter's voice had a coolness to it.

Shredder looked at his bound daughter in the hand of enemy's red-clad son.

"Father," Leo whispered, "who do we know it is the true cure?"

"If he wants his daughter it will be," Splinter said evenly.

"Very well," snapped Shredder.

"Give me the cure first," Splinter said.

Shredder handed over the cure, "you are lucky my daughter is so careless, next time luck will not be on you side. If I ever see that smallest son of your I will turn him into soup and use his shell as bowl." The members of the Hamato clan shuttered. Raph handed over the unconscious Karai. With a swish of his cape Shredder and Karai were gone.

Leo's T-Phone sounded, it was Donnie, "come quick." was all he said.

When they came back Donnie was pacing the floor of his lab. Mikey was hooked back up to the monitors, he pale and clearly sweating, and unconscious, "….he-he's getting worse…" Donnie was crying and shaking.

"We have the cure!" Leo cried shoving it into Donnie hands.

Donnie quickly grabbed an empty syringe and filled it with the vials contents and then injected it into Mikey's blood stream. Mikey's vitals slowly started to return to normal, but he did not wake up. The entire family did not sleep that night, they waited for the youngest one wake up.


	11. To Find a Cure - Chapter 5 (final)

Leo sat down watching Mikey. He tried meditating, but he could no concentrate. Instead he though about when he was teaching Mikey to walk.

_Leo held onto Mikey's small hands. "Scawd," Mikey whispered._

"Mikey I got you, don't be scared," Leo said, "one foot and then the other." Mikey attempted to take a few steps. The smaller turtle misstepped,

"No leggo,"

Leo caught him. "See I got you. I would never let you fall." Leo looked into his brother's bright blue eyes, "you can walk I know it."

Leo kept working with Mikey to walk, "okay Mikey today is the day you walk."

"No, scarwd."

"Don't be scared you are ready, you can do it." Leo stood Mikey up and then walked a few steps away, "ready?"

Mikey brought his little hands to his mouth and shook his head, "no."

"Sometimes, you just have to ready," Leo said, "now you can do it." Mikey took a couple shaky steps. "if you fall I will catch you."

Leo looked at his brother, "don't fall where I can't catch you Mikey…."

Splinter looked at his youngest son. Donatello had given him the cure nearly eights hours ago, they knew there was a small chance that the cure would not work since Mikey's body was basically shutting down when it was given. Yes, his vitals were normal, but that could change.

"My little Michelangelo, please wake up," Splinter said softly resting a paw on his son's forehead.

"Mikey, I did everything I could for you. Now it's up to you, and all you need to do is wake up. Please, I don't know how I-I….Mikey, you're my baby brother I love you wake up." Donnie wanted to stop crying, but truth was if he lost Mikey to the poison he felt like he would lose part of himself.

"…'Nee...why...cry?" Mikey's voice was weak.

"Because I am happy you are awake. That we cured you."

"Mikey cured?" he asked.

"Yeah little ninja, Dr. Don here fixed you," Raph said.

"Go back to sleep Mikey, you need it finish healing," Leo said.

Mikey whimpered, "you be here when I wake up?"

"Yeah," Leo said, "want me to sleep with you tonight?"

Mikey nodded, "Mikey like that, but I want Donnie and Raphie and sensei too!"

Two days later Mikey was not nearly as tired as he had been. Donnie was still keeping a close eye on his brother. He knew Mikey still had a long road ahead to heal fully.

"Donnie can't I magically be better?" Mikey blue eye's looked almost sad, "sick of being sick."

Donnie sighed, "you're getting better already." He hugged Mikey. "I know it's been hard for you."

It took nearly two weeks for Mikey to fully return to normal. It was tough to see Michelangelo have to deal with so much at a young age. The family was glad he was over it. Shredder's threat still hung in their minds, but they did not want Mikey to live in fear of the surface. Donnie came up with an idea.

"Mikey," Donnie said, "for being a brave turtle through all this we have a special surprise for you."

Mikey looked up from his coloring book, "what?"

"We are taking you to the surface today."

"Not lying?" Mikey asked jumping up and down.

"No, Mikey I am not lying."

"Best brother ever!" Mikey jumped up and hugged Donnie.

"But only for a short time, and it will not happen often. We-"

"Still need to keep me safe," Mikey finished.

"Yes, that is correct little one," Splinter said.

Leo, Raph, Donnie, and little Mikey stood at the bottom on the ladder to the surface.

"Mikey scared."

"Don't be we are with you," Leo said scooping his brother up into his arms, "you ready for this?"

Raph was the first one up the ladder followed by Leo, then Mikey and Donnie went up last.

Mikey poked his nose skeptically out, "it's going to be okay," Donnie said from behind.

Raph reached down and helped Mikey climb out. "Wow!" Mikey clung to Raph's leg while he looked around. "So many humans…"

"Come on let's get to the roof top," Leo said picking Mikey up and situating him on Donnie's back.

"Hold on tight," Donnie said bending his knees to jump up.

For the first time all four brothers stood on the roof top, Mikey clinging tightly to Donnie's back and they showed his New York cityscape. Mikey kept point to everything and was asking what it was. He was impressed with how many humans there were. Mikey appeared to so relaxed and happy while his brothers were tense hoping nothing would happen today.

"Let's jump," Leo said they were on this one roof for too long, "keep a tight hold Mikey."

Donnie held onto his brother tightly as he jumped three buildings over. The four brothers sat down. Mikey climbed into Donnie's lap.

"I'm going to get a pizza," Raph announced.

"Pizza under the stars!" Mikey clapped, "real stars!" Mikey was staring at the stars while Donnie explained the constellations. Leo helped Mikey find the North Star.

Raph jumped up with the box of pizza, "who is read pizza?"

"what kind?" Mikey asked wiggling in Donnie's lap.

"What kind do you think?" Raph asked

"Pepperoni and bacon!" Mikey shouted out his favorite pizza flavor.

"Hmm, I dunno," Raph said smiling, "I think I got bacon and pepperoni."

"Silly Raphie same!" Mikey laughed.

Raph opened up the box of pizza and handed his little brother a slice.

"Here's to Mikey's first time out topside!" Donnie said.


	12. In Training

**A/N: this is part of my AU fic**

Leonardo, Raphael, and Donatello knelt down in front of him. His eldest sons were now twenty-years-old, all very well versed in the art of ninjutsu. His youngest son was only five years old, and it was time that the small turtle was instructed in the art of ninjutsu. "My sons, you have been studying for nearly fifteen years. I started instructing you at the age of five, the same age Michelangelo is now."

They could hear the sounds of cartoons playing in the background. Mikey enjoyed watching is older brothers train, he tried to mimic their katas and other moves. The small turtle was so eager to learn, but he was also so unfocused so Splinter chose to wait until his son was five to start his formal lessons. Splinter needed to talk to his eldest sons in private. Raph bribed Mikey to stay out in the living room by entrusting to watch over his non-mutant pet turtle Spike.

"I would like you three to help train your brother, it will help your skills as well by teaching. You all have many strengths and you are to teach them to Michelangelo."

"Hai sensei," they called out.

"I would like you three to think of a first lesson for Michelangelo. I would also like you three to teach him together."

The three older turtles looked to each other, as the years went on they had developed their own styles. Leo was a traditional fighter, Raph was aggressive, and Donatello was passive fighter. What could they teach him together?

"Remember he is young, and he still lacks," Splinter sighed, "attention," he said finally.

Leo paced the room, "We will be teaching him all the kata, so we should start with some kihon, and Raph's favorite a seiken."

"Yeah we all know how a good fist turns into a good punch," Raph said demonstrating the motion.

"We need to think about that before we train Mikey," Leo said

"We want to teach him right, the way sensei taught us," Don said.

"These are big shoes to fill," Raph added.

"And with teamwork we can fill them," Leo said.

"You and Don can teach him basic moves he will need for a kata. keep it simple so the little ankle climber does not get bored," Raph added in.

"Why don't we all teach him together-" Don started.

"Gee brainiac that is a-"

"Raph what I mean we all show him," Don rolled his eyes, "as one. Like when we learn a move from sensei, we learn it together."

"Michelangelo," Splinter said sitting down next to his son on the couch, "tomorrow you will begin your ninja training."

Mikey smiled and thought for a moment, "if I call you sensei, cause your my teach, but if Leo, Raphie and Donnie teach me do I call them sensei?" Mikey looked at his father with serious eyes.

Splinter stroked his beard, "sempai would be appropriate, they are still my students, but they are older than you are. You would add 'sempai' to the end of the names for example you would call Leonardo, Leonardo-sempai."

"Is Leo-sempai oaky?"

"Yes Michelangelo that is okay."

"Ready Mikey?" Leo asked. Mikey stood with a straight back and his best determined face he could manage.

"Hai Leo-sempai!" Mikey called out.

Leo smiled at his orange clad little brother. Then he looked to his left at Donatello and to the right at Raph. Donatello took over, "today we will teach you three basic tachikata."

"Ta-chi-ka-ta," Mikey said, "what did I just say?"

Raph laughed, "stances," he responded.

"Ta-chi-ka-ta, stances. Mikey will remember that."

"First we will also teach you how to make a seiken, a proper fits," Don said.

"You mean like Raphie? I-I mean Raphie-sempai. We are in the dojo have to be formal."

"Yes, like Raph," Don said. "Ready Mikey?" Donnie asked

"Hai Donnie-sempai!"

Raph knelt down in front of Mikey. "I want you to do, what I do." The smaller turtle nodded. Raph held his two fingers straight out, his thumb pointing up. Mikey followed his older brother's motion. Raph then curled his fingers into his palm, he watched as his brother did the same. "Nice and tight," Raph said. Raph curled his thumb over his fingers. "Keep your thumb safe, and your wrist straight. Raph held up his hand, "now punch."

"Mikey don't wanna hurt Raphie-sempai," the small turtle shook his head.

"You won't hurt me buddy," Raph said with uncertain gentle voice. Mikey pulled back his small fist and connected with Raph's hand.

"Did it?" Mikey asked.

"Yes Mikey you did." Donatello said.

"Now remember that fits, always keep your hands in that position, you can keep them relaxed." Mikey nodded as he watch his three older brothers stood in a line in front of Mikey. Their feet were parallel, their toes point forward. "This is called heisoku-dachi," Leo said.

"The closed-foot stance," Don translated.

"It's one of the most basic of the tachikata," Raph completed. The three older brothers watched as Mikey lined up his feet and looked down.

"Perfect," Leo said. He gave his brothers a nod. They moved into the next stance, heels together point outwards at a sixty degree angle.

"This is called nusubi-dachi," Raph explained.

"Open-foot stance," Leo explained. They watched Mikey wiggle his small feet into position.

"This?" Mikey asked looking up at his brothers. The three brothers nodded.

"Last stance for today little ninja?" Donnie asked as he and his older brothers fluidly moved into the last stance for the day. "Heiko-dachi." Their feet were shoulder width apart, their toes pointing forward, parallel.

"Parallel stance," Raph explained.

Mikey tried to move a fluidly as his brothers, but he was shaky.

"You're good Mikey," Leo said, "just shorten your stance."

Mikey followed his brother's instructions as Splinter walked into the room.

"Sensei look what I can do!" Mikey said punching into the air, "my ninja brothers taught me! I am going to be like you one day! Just like my brothers!"

"Very good Michelangelo, you are going to make a fine ninja," Splinter said rubbing the top of his son's head.

* * *

**A/N: First off I would like to say I looked up the moves online I don't know them myself. I hope you like the idea of Mikey calling his brother's sempai, I had a hard time deciding how he should address them.**

for my 100 theme challenge on deviantART #24 teamwork


	13. Meets Leatherhead

**A/N: this is part of my AU - One Small Turtle**

"Michelangelo, they just left," Splinter said to his six-year-old son.

"But I want to be here when they get back," Mikey said shifting from one foot to the other.

Splinter smiled and then bent down to pick up the small turtle, "how about we go for a walk?"

"Yeah!" Mikey smiled. His father never took his out for walks in the sewers, "wanna go some place new!"

"Michelangelo, don't go too far ahead," Splinter said.

"I won't daddy! I promise!" Mikey called over his shoulder.

Splinter watched as Mikey jumped from puddle to puddle. He smiled, Mikey had brought such joy to the lives. He was always smiling and making them laugh without even trying. This three oldest sons became very protective of their little brother. Splinter enjoyed is rare moment alone with Michelangelo. There was never a dull moment with Mikey around.

"Daddy look!" Mikey called to his father. Splinter looked at his youngest son as he performed a perfect back flip. Just as Mikey landed there was an explosion. Rocks began to fall from the ceiling.

"Michelangelo watch out!" Splinter yelled running to his son. The ground below Mikey began to crack and break. He reached out his hand to grab ahold of his son before he fell down the hole. Splinter managed a weak hold on his son's wrist.

"Daddy!" Mikey cried tears streaming down from under his orange mask.

"Michelangelo I have you, just hold on!" Splinter cried out looking into the eyes of his distraught son. He could feel his son's hand begin to slip out of his as more rocks and stones fell.

"Daddy," Mikey cried out again as his slipped from his father's grasp.

"Michelangelo!" Splinter cried our in horror as his son's head collided violently with a rock before he dissapeared out of sight.

"….Daddy…" Mikey called out weakly trying to fight the darkness that was threatening to take him. Mikey's whole body felt numb.

Mikey felt his mask snag on some debris. He tried to move his hand to get it out, but his arms did not respond to the command from his brain. Mikey felt his orange mask being ripped from his face as he lost his battle to the darkness.

Donnie threw the explosive device at the Kraag, ten seconds later it exploded.

"Retreat now!" Leo ordered to his brothers after the explosion went off.

"Great job brainaic when we said small explosive we did not mean explode the entire street!" Raph snapped and he jumped down after Leo into the new hole that was formed after the fight with the Kraang.

"It was minor miss calculation, I must have inver-" Donnie began before Raph whacked him on the back of his head, "Raph! You need to stop doing that!" Donnie spat.

"Only when you stop rambling," Raph growled.

"Now is not the time you two, this place will be swarming with humans at any second and we need to put some distance between us and them. Now shut up and let's move out."

"Little feisty today aren't we?" Raph responded. Leo ignored his brother's comment and just glared at him.

"Guy I think he have a problem," Donnie said.

"Ya think!?" Raph snapped.

Donnie rolled his eyes, "_Another_ problem. I see sensei." Donnie pointed down to their father frantically pulling at some of the fallen rocks.

"Sensei what is wrong?" Leo asked.

"Michelangelo…" Splinter croaked out.

Leo's heart skipped beat, he could see he father was crying. "Sensei...is Mikey...down there?" Leo swallowed hard, he lump in his throat and tears spring to his eyes.

All Splinter could do was nod, "he must have fallen into the water, I lost his scent...and...I can hardly feel his spirit. His spirit is always so strong to me no matter how far apart we are and now I can hardly feel it…."

"We need to find him," Leo said, "Donnie can't you track him?"

"I can," Donnie said pulling out his T-Phone smiling. The smile did not last long, "I can't find his signal. It must have broken during the fall. The device is very sensitive."

"We need to find him," Raph announced jumping down into the rubble.

Donnie and Raph were in the front Leo and Splinter behind them. Splinter looked down at the paw that held his son's small hand.

"Father," Leo said, "it is not your fault."

"It's mine," Donnie said coldly, "I made a bad miscalculation and now Mikey is missing because of it."

"Donatello you had no way of knowing your brother and I would be here. Do not blame yourself."

"Forget the blame," Leo said, "we cannot change what happened. What we can do is find Mikey and make sure he is okay. Mikey is most likely scared, cold, alone, and probably injured."

Leatherhead heard an explosion on the surface; he went to investigate the sewer's structure around him home. The structure looked well enough save for the gaping hole in the ceiling, but it was far enough from his home so the humans would not find him. Leatherhead turn to head home when something stopped him. The dingy sewer water had an odd shade of red to it. Upon closer inspection he was what looked like a large turtle shell. Leatherhead ran over to the shell and picked it up. He turned the humanoid turtle over in his large hands. There was a large gash on his head and his right leg hung at an odd angle, he was also covered in other cuts and bruises all over his body. Leatherhead also discovered the small turtle was not breathing. Cradling him in one arm he used his other massive paw to do chest compressions on the small mutant. The turtle made a strange chocking sound as blood and sewer water dribbled from his lips, but he remained unconscious.

Leatherhead carried the shivering, wet, injured turtle to his personal home where he could care for the seemingly orphaned turtle. He became very worried when the turtle began convulse in his arms. He careful held the turtle as his seizure passed, he ran the rest of the way to his home.

Leatherhead had few medical supplies, the wound on the turtle's head was going to need stitches. He became very concerned at the turtle's limbs just hung down, he feared the small creature was paralyzed, but would need to run some tests to determine that.

Donnie was using his bo staff to clear the lighter debris and poke down deeper into the water. He sighed they have been looking for close to two hours and found no sign of Mikey.

Donnie swung his staff back, "hey look you caught-" Raph's joking tone dropped, "….Mikey's mask," Raph's voice as deadly serious.

Donnie gulped and he brought the blood stained orange mask into his hands. He handed it to his father. "I'm going down," Leo said sternly. He then looked to father who was staring blankly down at the orange mask in his paws, "uh sensei," Leo said tentatively as he was about to give his father a command, "I think it would be best if you stayed here," he hesitated, "just incase humans come, we need a lookout." What he said was true, but Raph or Donnie would have made just as good of a lookout. The truth was he was afraid of what they would find he his father already had to face the loss of one child. Not that he was expecting to find his baby brother dead, it was just Mikey slipped from Splinter's paw and he felt responsible for the now missing Mikey.

Leatherhead found his needle and thread to that he could stitch the wound close. The gash was long a deep. He then fashioned a cast on Mikey's leg. He also wrapped up Mikey's right arm that was severely bruised, after that he cleaned out the small cuts and scraps so that they would not become infected for the dingy sewer water. After attending to the small turtle's injuries Leatherhead wrapped him tightly in a blanket.

After an hour passed Leatherhead was pleased to see that the small turtle moved his limbs to close to him, slowly and he could some pain across his green face, but he moved them. He knew what the turtle had to have a family, he was healthy aside from the recent injuries and appeared to be well cared for. There was one good thing that came from this, Leatherhead knew he was not alone, he was not the only mutant living in the sewers.

Donnie and Leo supported their father home, Raph lead the way. No one in the family was thinking clearly at the moment. Splinter was the last one with Mikey, Donnie's explosive device was to strong and caused the loss of the brother, Leo had given the order. Raph was thinking that he yelled at Mikey earlier that for painting Spike's shell.

Once home Splinter went off to his room to meditate, Leo went to meditate in the dojo. Donnie went to lab to see if he could the last location Mikey was before his tracking device in his carapace stopped working. Raph was feeding Spike some lettuce there was still some sparking pink glitter from when Mikey painted his shell earlier that day.

_**One week later**_/b/u

Leatherhead was growing conceded. The turtle had yet to wake up, but he would cry and moan in his sleep. Leatherhead also tested his limbs to check the strength and movability, but they moved very reluctantly. Leatherhead also had to take to sleeping with the child since he was growing cold. He wanted to find the turtle's family, but Leatherhead did not want him to wake up alone in a strange place.

Mikey started to cough so he held him in a sitting position. Mikey moaned as his eyes slowly opened. Mikey gazed at Leatherhead and attempted to runaway but his limbs would not respond in time.

"Do not be afraid, small one," Leatherhead said calmly. He could feel the turtle's heart racing, his breathing was sharp. "My name is Leatherhead and I am here to help you."

With his large blue eyes he looked up and the giant mutant crocodile. His family told him to stay way from strangers, but something inside him was telling into to trust this fellow mutant, "My-my name….is….Michelangelo…" he whispered.

"It is nice to meet your Michelangelo, are your hungry or thirsty?" He could sense something was wrong, his breathing was fast as was his heart rate. Leatherhead feared Michelangelo was going to have another seizure. "Deep breaths Michelangelo," Leatherhead instructed, but it was too late Mikey's body started to convulse, he was having another seizure.

Leatherhead held him as it passed. Once it did Mikey looked up at him with fear in big blue eyes are started to cry into his new friend's chest, "Scared...I wanna go home," Mikey sobbed.

Even after a week Donnie could not find a way to find Mikey's last location. Spike still walked around with pink glitter. They hardly saw Splinter as he kept trying to connect with his youngest's spirit. They also spent much of the past week searching the area trying to find Mikey and keeping an eye on the news, just incase the was found by the humans, they knew it would make the news.

It was two in the morning and Raph could not sleep. He walked past his little brother's room, the pillows and blankets were formed into a kind of nest in the middle of the bed, that is how he liked to sleep. Sung, secure, and warm. Raph sighed and shut the door.

So much had already happened to his baby brother, he was poisoned by Karai and nearly died and so soon after he was now missing and most likely injured. Raph left the lair to go to the roof top where they shared pizza for Mikey's first trip to the surface.

Over and over when Splinter closed his eyes he saw Michelangelo clinging onto his and then slipping away crying out 'daddy.' No matter how many times he told himself it was not his fault, it did not matter, all he could see was his baby's fear filled blue eyes crying as he fell. He brought the orange mask to his face and held it on his cheek. "My little Michelangelo…" he cried, "what could you have done in your past life to deserve such horror and such a young age?"

Now that Mikey was awake Leatherhead was hoping he could get him to eat. He managed to get some noodle soup to feed him, he knew he would have to spoon feed him. Leatherhead supported Mikey with one arm and held the spoon in the other.

Mikey held his mouth tightly closed and turned his head away. He tried to push the spoon away, but he arms responded late and was very weak, "no!" he cried through closed teeth.

"Michelangelo, you must eat. Your body is very weak and you need your strength if you want to heal."

"No!" Mikey cried again.

Leatherhead sighed. He had never had to deal with a child, let along a defiant ill one. "Please he begged, you must eat-" he pause, "if you want to see your family again." he said bluntly.

Mikey sucked on his lower lip and then reluctantly opened his mouth. Mikey finally allowed Leatherhead to feed him. Once he was done eating he looked at his new friend with tears in his eyes, this caught Leatherhead off his guard once again. "LH why are my arms and legs numb?"

Leatherhead looked into the freckled faced turtle's bright blue eyes.

"I tell them to move but-but they wont…."

Leatherhead looked down at the child. He knew that Michelangelo must have suffered some brain or nerve damage during the fall, but how can he explain this to a child, "well," he started, "when you fell you hit your head-"

"But it's my arms and legs that won't work, not my head," Mikey wiggled his toes and fingers.

Leatherhead smiled, he knew it wasn't going to be permeate because he could move his limbs slightly it was just a matter of how long it would take to regain full mobility. Leatherhead sighed. How was he going to explain this situation to six-year-old who was in a delicate state? "Your mind controls everything," he started, "and when you hurt your head, it- caused injury to the part of the mind the controls your limbs," He stopped when he saw the confused looked in the turtle's eyes.

"Oh," Mikey said simply, "you talk like my brother Donnie, he is smart like you." Mikey gave him a weak smile, "can you fix it like you did to me already?"

"Michelangelo this is something that cannot be fixed so easily, like broken bones. This his hidden deep down in your body." He could see tears slipping down Mikey's cheeks, "It will heal in time," he added.

Mikey finally coxed his left arm to rise to his face to he could awkwardly rub his eyes.

"You must be sleepy small one, join me I am tired as well. A good night sleep will help you feel better."

Leatherhead was sleeping curled up on his side with Michelangelo curled up in a tight ball with this carapace to Leatherhead's stomach. Leatherhead had his tail wrapped around the turtle, Mikey's hand was holding onto the end of his tail. Leatherhead could sense that his new friend felt safe.

Leatherhead knew it was late, but he was woken up Mikey's strangled breathing. Leatherhead held the turtle in his arms, he was burning up. His heart was hardly beating. Leatherhead knew what it was, his injuries must have become infected. He checked the wound on the back of Mikey's head. Around the stitches it was dark green and yellow. Leatherhead knew that turtle could not stand a chance without proper medicine, and he was not going to bring the turtle to his family dead, it was up to him to save his little friend.

Leatherhead knew what he had to do, go to the surface for some medication. Tonight. He fashioned a back sling out of a blanket and nestled Mikey in it. The turtle was very sick and he did not want to leave him alone, but he needed medicine or he would surly die, and he had grown rather fond of him.

Raph was sitting on an air-conditioning vent, Leo was staring over the side of the building and Donnie was tinkering away on his T-Phone.

"Uh Donnie," Leo said his voice was full of concern, "when you hacked the Kraang's computer system to find out more about," he paused, "Mikey, did it mention anything other than turtles?"

"Not at the time no. I have not been back into investigate since then either. Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason, I just see a giant mutant ALLIGATOR!" Leo yelled the last word.

"Actually, that would be a crocodile," Donnie said holding on finger in the air.

"Thank for the biology lesson, now tell us how to beat him," Raph growled.

Leatherhead stood outside the pharmacy he did not want to break in and steal. It was not right, but Michelangelo was so very ill and near death. Swiftly he entered the pharmacy after disabling the security system all the while the sick and coughing Michelangelo was tethered to his back. The turtle was getting worse.

Leatherhead grabbed all the supplies he needed and just as he was about to untie Mikey from he back he felt the turtle begin to convulse. Swiftly he brought he seizing friend into his arms. Once the seizure stopped so did Mikey's breathing, and his heart slowed down, he could hardly feel it. Leatherhead began to perform CPR.

Leo stopped his brothers, "he looks like he is trying to save someone, or something…."

The three brothers watched and the stranger brought the unknown being into his arms and held him to his chest. "Michelangelo," they heard him mutter.

"Uh...did he just say Michelangelo?" Raph asked, "and that looks like a turtle…."

"MIKEY!" they yelled. The other mutant looked up.

"I am sorry….I tried…." the crocodile said.

Donnie scooped up his half dead baby brother and rushed him into the pharmacy where he found an AED, he was going to start his brother's heart back up.

"Donnie what the shell are ya doing?" Raph snapped.

"Shocking his heart with this defibrillator," Donnie said in a deadly serious tone. He affixed the pads on his brother's plastron where he would place the paddles to shock him. The machine beeped telling him to apply the paddles to his brother's chest.

Leo dropped to his knees, he felt almost dizzy with all that was going on. Raph looked blankly down at Donnie and Mikey and Leatherhead stood at a distance away as his new friend was cared for by his family.

"We need to get him home," Donnie breathed as Raph pulled him to his feet and then he pulled Leo up to his feet. Donnie was holding Mikey in his arms.

"You," Raph snapped at Leatherhead, "you are coming with us NOW!"

"Yes, Raphael," he said.

"How-"

"Michelangelo told me about all of you," he said simply.

Donnie kicked everyone out of the infirmary while he ran test on Mikey. Splinter, Leo, and Raph questioned Leatherhead until Donnie came out.

Donnie's lead door opened, the purple banded turtle came out, his head hung low, "he is stable, I gave him something to help the infection, but he is in a coma," Donnie said before collapsing to the ground.

"Donatello!" Splinter cried pulling his son into a half sitting position. Donnie moaned, but his eyes remained closed.

"Sensei what's wrong with him…." Leo asked. First Mikey, now Donnie

"I believe he is in shock. Let us get him to his room so that he may rest."

"Leo," Raph said as his oldest brother left Donnie's room, "will he be okay?"

"Sensei seems to think so, he said he went into shock. I am going to get some food and water for when he wakes up. Sensei is in with Mikey," Leo said walking to the kitchen.

"This is a nightmare," Raph said, "Mikey, was missen' for almost two weeks and now he's in a coma and now Donnie-boy is passed out from shock."

"I know," Leo said going back to Donnie's room, "I just want it to end."

Donnie woke up in a panic, "Mikey! Is he okay?" he gasped.

"Define okay…" Raph said but stopped when he saw Donnie glaring at him, "he is in a coma like you said."

Donnie sighed, "how long was I out for?"

Raph looked at the clock in Donnie's room, "I would say about two hours."

"I need to see Mikey!" Donnie tried to get up only yo pushed back down by Raph.

"Not right now you ain't. Sensei wants you resting."

"I don't care!" Donnie tried to push past Raph, but the just collapsed to the ground again. "Mikey…." Donnie broke down.

"Will be okay, unlike you if you don't listen to your body. It's your turn to rest, we will keep and eye on the little guy and if something happens we will get you. Noe get in bed before I knock ya out and tie you down." Donnie smiled at his brother. "And don't think I don't mean it, I already have the rope," Raph jerked his thumb to a bag by the chair he was sitting in.

Donnie talked with Leatherhead about possible treatments for Mikey's limbs. Donnie looked up exercises used by physical therapists, but in the end both knew Mikey would have to learn to walk again.

Everyone took turns sitting with Mikey and talking with him, Donnie read that it helped in many cases with a comatose patient.

Leo nervously sat down in the chair by Mikey's bed. Donnie had moved him to his own room. "Mikey, can you hear me? It's Leo. Donnie said you can still hear us. Well, if you can please wake up soon. You are worrying us. If Donnie had hair he would have pulled it out by now. Father has done nothing, but meditate since you went missing. Even Raph is worried, Spike still had that pink glitter on his shell. We have been talking to Leatherhead, you owe him your life. Even he is worried about you he has come by everyday to see how you are doing…" Leo trailed off. Leaning back in the chair, he sighed. "Just wake up Mikey."

Raph placed Spike on Mikey's plastron. He knew his little brother loved the non-mutant turtle as much as he did. When Mikey was younger he used to think Spike was his brother too since Raph said he found the non-mutant. It took them a long time to convince him other wise. "Hey little ninja," Raph said, "Raph here, with Spike too," Raph groaned _this is stupid how can he hear me?_ he asked himself. "Sorry I yelled at you for painting Spike's shell. Sensei said I need to control my anger better and just talk and not yell...so yeah...sorry. You could have picked a better color than pink….You know me...I'm not good with expressing my feelings," Raph rolled his eyes, "so this is hard for me little ninja, so uh, jus' wake up okay?"

Donnie was holding Mikey's hand. He told himself over and over he was here as Mikey's brother not his doctor. He watch Mikey's even breaths, his heart rate was stable. _No! not right now, right now I am his brother..._, no seizures either...he was getting better by why was he still in a coma? Donnie shook his head. "Hey Mikey," he said lamely and then he sat there in silence for the next hour keeping an eye on Mikey's vital signs.

Leatherhead felt awkward in the turtle's lair. He was slowly getting to know Mikey's brothers. His little friend was right his brother Donatello was truly a genius. Leatherhead enjoyed working with the purple banded turtle, but he hoped in the future it he could work with him without Michelaneglo's life on the line. "Hello Michelangelo," he said entering the turtle's room. He looked around there posters on the walls as well a crayon drawings. The tiny turtle was a budding artists. He admired one picture that looked like him and his brother out late in the night fighting the Kraang. "You are quite the artist little one-" he stopped, _an artist who could not move his arms well. We will make sure you can draw again._ "Donatello and myself will stop at nothing to make sure you are well again.

Splinter looked down at his youngest son. "My sweet Michelangelo, please wake up. I cannot bear to lose another child so young. I know you have the to strength to wake up. So please, just open your eyes, Michelangelo." Mikey's body remained motionless. Splinter placed a paw on his forehead he still had a fever, but heart rate was back to normal as was his breathing. Splinter adjusted his foot, but it hit a piece of paper. He picked it up. It was drawing of the five of them with 'my family' written in sloppy block letters at the bottom, followed by a heart.

A week went by before Mikey woke from his coma. Splinter was sitting with him when he woke up. He watched at the young turtle's eyes slowly blinked open. "Daddy…?" Mikey called out weakly.

"I am here Michelangelo," Splinter brought the small turtle to his chest. Mikey nuzzled against his father's neck. "Would you like to see your brothers?" Splinter picked Mikey up, he could not believe how much weight he lost in three weeks.

"My sons someone wants to see you," Splinter said walking into the living room where his three eldest sons were.

"Hi guys," Mikey rasped out.

Leo's head snapped up at the sound of his baby brother's voice. Raph dropped the comic he was reading and turned around. Donnie jumped up so fast he almost dropped his laptop to the ground.

"Mikey!" they shouted running to the brother and father. They watched as Mikey tried to move it hand out to them, but it moved slowly and looked like it took a great deal of effort for one simple motion.

"You hungry Mikey? We have pizza," Leo said.

"Yeah," Mikey said smiling, "LH here?" he asked.

"Calling him now," Donnie said with the T-Phone to his ear.

Splinter carried Mikey over to the table and sat him down. Once Mikey got the pizza close enough to eat he was fine, it just too him longer. Leatherhead was please to see that he was already getting better using his arms, and Donnie was going to work with Mikey to build his strength back up.

Mikey was in Leatherhead's lair. Leo, Raph, and Don were out on patrol and Splinter at the urging of his oldest sons need a night alone. Mikey was laying on his plastron with crayons scattered around. He refused to show Leatherhead what he was drawing, but once he was done he called his friend over. "LH come look!" Mikey slowly lifted the paper into the air for Leatherhead to see.

Leatherhead took the paper in his hands and looked down. It was Michelangelo and himself. Below the picture was written 'thanks for saving my life. Love, Mikey.'

Leatherhead was stunned, "you're welcome Michelangelo," he said picking up the turtle and bringing him into a hug.

Mikey was in his room coloring, it was easy for him since it did not require him to move his arm a lot he could work on one section and then adjust himself.

"Hey Mikey," Leo said walking into the room, "what are you coloring?" Suddenly with no warning Mikey started to cry. Leo took a step back, "Mikey you okay?" he asked growing very nervous.

"Don't kick me out of the clan!" he cried.

Leo looked shocked at his brother, "Mikey who said I was going to kick you out?" Leo said getting ready to beat up who ever said it.

"N-n-no one! But what good is a ninja who can move! If you kick me out I will be all alone and die because I can't move!" Mikey was now crying so loud it drew the attention of his family.

"Leo what did ya do?" Raph asked.

"N-nothing I swear!" Leo responded defensively.

"Michelangelo what is wrong?" Splinter said kneeling down next to his son.

"I-I don't wanna be kick out-out of the clan!"

"My son why would that happen?" Splinter soothed.

"Because I can't move right!" Mikey wailed.

"My son, you are getting better everyday. Even if you lost the ability to move we would never kick you out we are a family."

"A _ninja_ family!" Mikey was trying to catch his breath.

"Mikey, where did you get an idea like this?" Donnie asked.

"You might a well find me a box like Spike and feed me lettuce!"

"Mikey, stop. Listen." Donnie said, "who told you we were going to kick you out?"

"My dream!" he cried, "you all said you did not want me."

"Mikey do you know the difference between dream and reality?" Donnie asked.

"Y-yeah," Mikey sniffed.

"Okay so then a dream is…." Donnie trailed off for Mikey

"Not alway true?"

"Okay then little ninja," Raph said, "so why are you worried?"

"I don't know!" Mikey cried.

"Mikey we would never kick you out of the clan, we are a family and we love each other no matter what happens, remember that." Leo said hugging his little brother.

"We could be a family without you," Donnie added, "besides you are getting stronger everyday!"

"I guess," Mikey said.

"I have something for you," Donnie leaving the room.

"It was LH's idea, we have been working on it all week," Donnie said when he returned. "It's a walker, so you can get around the lair on your own. I will also help keep your legs moving instead of always being carried, and with the exercises we have been doing you will be running around in no time!"

Mikey slowly got to his feet and placed his hand on the bars that were wrapped in orange fabric for comfort. He pushed it forward and as he dragged his feet on the floor. Mikey smiled, "thanks Donnie," he said.

"See you can walk," Leo said.

"And soon without this!" Mikey said already forgetting his meltdown a few minutes prior.

**_Two months later_**/i/u

"Donnie, I don't think I am ready," Mikey said standing on his own without support with Donnie only five feet away.

"Mikey, you can do this," Donnie said, "you have been practicing with Leo. You are ready."

"Yeah, but Leo never let's go," Mikey complained.

"Mikey, you can do this. Just one foot in front of the other. I am right here if you fall."

Mikey gulped. Slowly is lifted one foot and then the other, until he made he was to Donnie.

"Mikey you did it!" Donnie said smiling, "with no help you walked again." He pulled is brother into a tight hug, "see I told you that you would walk again."

"Can you hold me hand? So I can show daddy, Raphie and Leo that I can walk."

"Of course I can Mikey, now lets go show them."

"Michelangelo, they just left," Splinter said to his six-year-old son.

"But I want to be here when they get back," Mikey said shifting from one foot to the other.

Splinter smiled and then bent down to pick up the small turtle, "how about we go for a walk?"


	14. Raph My Hero (au for my au lol)

**A/N: part of my AU. Inspired by a comic on deviantART from the amazing klankey**

* * *

Raph just got off his twenty-four shift from the fire house. He was dead tired and wanted to sleep. The world was a weird place now that they have been excepted by the humans. No one freaked out or ran away from them anymore. Leo went off the police academy and Don was almost done with med school. Mikey being much younger than them was in the public school system. Even Splinter took up a small job as a sensei in a small dojo outside the city.

Raph walked into the kitchen to grab something to eat before he went to sleep when he saw Mikey school bag on the floor with his contents spilt out. Sighing he picked it up, then everything fell out. Raph picked up the papers and began jamming them back in when he saw a paper titled: Raph My Hero: by Michelangelo Hamato.

_"All my brother are really heroes in my eyes, my daddy too. I can only pick one and I feel bad that I have just pick one, but I will be pick my brother Raph because he just saved a baby's life the other day. He told me the whole story."_

Raph stopped, he remembered that day clearly in his mind. It was nearly a month ago now.

_**"Fall back!" the battalion chief called out, "it's about to explode!"**_

The men on the squadron made their way back to the truck.

"WAIT!" a women called out, "my baby! Cameron!" She cried out, "he is still in there!"

She tried to run back in only to be stopped the lieutenant, "Ma'am it's not safe, I'm sorry," he said.

"Please! He is my only child!" She dropped to her knees.

"I'm going in," Raph said.

"Hamato! Are you an idiot!?" his comrade called out.

"You can't stop me," Raph snapped turning to his superior, trying to reach for a sai.

"Sais won't-" He gasped "Hamato! Get your shell back here!"

It was too late Raph was gone. Everyone waited for their to return. Just by site they could see the house was going to hold. The next thing they knew there was an explosion.

A figured walked calmly through the fire the consumed the front door. He paused for a second to breath a sigh of relief. The explosion went off knocking his helmet from his head, the tails of his bandana were singed.

Raph opened his coat and peeked the small blue eyed human boy. Cameron reached for the end of Raph's mask much like Mikey did when he was a baby.

"Oh thank God!" the mother cried jerking Raph from his memory.

"Here ya go ma'am," he said handing her the child. He signed. A mother's love...something he would never know.

She went over to her husband who embraced his wife and son.

Raph bent down to pick up his fallen helmet, he slung his axe over his shoulder and looked to the perfect family.

"Raphie you're back!" Mikey shouted running into the house to give his brother a hug.

"Mikey did you write this?" Raph asked holding out the paper.

"Yeah! I did! My teacher loved it! I got an A on it," Mikey smiled, "I mean it too."

"Mean what?" Raph asked.

"That you are my hero!"


	15. Space Heros

-3:00 am-

Mikey could not sleep, after going potty Mikey went to watch some television quietly. Leo could hear the TV. He was in charge since Splinter too a retreat to that far side of New York's sewers for some relaxation and meditation. Leo got up to see who could possibly be up at three in the morning on a non practice day. Leo yawned and walked half asleep to the couch surprised to see his five-year-old brother sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Mikey why are you up at three in the morning?" Leo yawned as he sat down.

"Can't sleep," he said, "why you up?"

Leo laughed "because I heard the TV on."

"Well it just me," Mikey smiled.

"Well what is on?" Leo asked pulling Mikey into his lap.

"Some space show I never heard of," Mikey said.

_"Now back to the all day marathon of Space Heros!" _

"Wow I have seen that show in years!" Leo said.

"You know it?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah I watched all the time when I was your age," Leo smiled as the familiar intro played.

"Cool!"

_"Last time we saw our Heros they were stranded on the planet Griffdonn…"_

"Captain Ryan what are we going to do?"

"Leo! What will they do?" Mikey asked twisting around in Leo's lap.

"Well first-"

"Don't really tell that that was 'torical question."

Leo laughed, "Okay I won't tell you."

-6:00 am-

"Aww shell it's six am on a non training day who is awake!?" Raph complained pulling the covers over his head.

Donnie laughed as he walked by Raph's room. He had to be up early there was a test simulator he was running that would be done after six-thirty in the morning and he wanted to be there when the results came out.

"Leo you-"

"Donnie SHHH!" Mikey called out, "Space Heroes is on!"

"Sorry Mikey," Donnie laughed, "Okay you two have fun."

-7:00 am-

Mikey's giggling grew louder, Raph jammed his pillow over his head. He looked at the clock and rolled his eyes, "might as well get the day started," he groaned as he made his way to the kitchen,

Leo watched with baited breath, it was an episode he did not remember. Him, Hamato Leonardo, did not know an episode of Space Heroes.

"Captain Ryan! No!" Mikey squirmed in Leo's lap.

"Oh my…" was all Leo could say about the gripping scene.

"He's gonna be alright won't he Leo?"

"I sure hope so buddy," Leo responded.

Raph looked at the scene, twenty year old fearless leader Leonardo was back watching Space Heros with their five year old brother, and he was doing it willing.

"Wow," Raph explained to Donnie as he poured his cereal, "It's bad enough that Leo watched that trash, but Mikey too?"

Donnie smirked as he took a sip of his coffee, "it _is_ a kid's show after all."

"True," Raph laughed as the pair stared unblinking at the TV.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Leo and Mikey sighed in unison as their hero narrowly escaped the hideous monster.

"Leo, we do this every Saturday!" Mikey explained, "Raph, Donnie come watch cool show!"


	16. The Purple Mask

"Bye-bye!" Three-year-old Mikey called as his eighteen-year-old brothers went on patrol.

"Bye Mikey," they called back.

"Safe-safe!" Mikey called, he was in a little phase where he repeated words twice.

"We will," Donnie promised.

Mikey watched as his brothers disappeared.

"Now Michelangelo it is time for your bath," Splinter said picking up the small turtle.

"Bubble-bubble!"

"Of course," Splinter said.

Splinter got the bath ready and placed Mikey into the tub to begin to clean the small turtle. Mikey was happily splashing around the bubble filled tub playing with his rubber duckie. Once Mikey was cleaned Splinter pulled him from the tub to dry him off before he tugged on his little orange sweatshirt. He picked up the small turtle who instantly yawned and nuzzled against him. Splinter carried Mikey to the kitchen so he could get the turtle's night sippy cup of warm milk.

"Here you go Michelangelo," he said handing him the cup, suddenly he could hear shouting a rushed footsteps.

"Hurry! We need to get him to sensei!" Leo command.

"I know I know!" Raph grumbled.

With Michelangelo still in his arms he swiftly ran to the entrance to their home. Leonardo and Raphael were awkwardly carrying their taller brother between the two of them.

"My sons what happened!?" Splinter called out in a raised whisper since Mikey had fallen asleep in his arms.

"We were ambushed," Leo started, "he has lost a lot of blood, he took a katana close to his heart….he passed out…."

Splinter handed Mikey to Raph while he helped Leo take Donnie to the infirmary. Raph followed in, Mikey stirred in his arms and woke up. "NIE!" he cried, "what happen to Donnie!?" Mikey tried to fight Raph's hold, but was unsuccessful.

"Raphael take him out of here, Leonardo and I need to help your brother," Splinter said while rushing around the room looking for supplies.

Donnie was burning up Leo kept changing out towels to keep his brother cool. Splinter was holding a cloth to the wound trying desperately to think of away to repair the damaged skin below his plastron. This was something new, none of his sons experienced an injury like this. Donatello would be the best one to solve this problem, if only he was not the injured one.

Donnie's breathing had become faster, yet he was struggling. His heart rate was dropping at an alarming rate, and the purple clad turtle was slowly waking up.

"DONNIE!" Mikey yelled running into the room with Raph a few steps behind.

"Raphael!" Splinter called out as Mikey used Splinter's kimono to support himself as he attempted to climb into bed with his brother.

"Nie! No!" Mikey cried.

"Michelangelo, please go to your brother," Splinter said trying to keep calm.

"Nie!"

"Michelangelo, no, not now. Raphael get your brother!"

Raph picked up the kicking and screaming Mikey. "Mikey you gotta come with me," Raph begged.

"D-Donnie," Mikey sobbed as Raph carried him out of the room

Of all his brothers Mikey was closest with Donnie, he was the most patient with him. Donnie never had a younger brother until Mikey came along. Donnie greatly cherished his only baby brother, not to say Raph and Leo did not care for their baby brother, it was just Donnie finally got the chance to be a big brother instead of being the baby brother.

With Leo's help Splinter had packed and wrapped Donnie's wound. The purple clad turtle lost a great deal of blood and was in need of a blood transfusion.

Donnie groaned and then took in a deep gasping breath, his hand over his heart.

"Relax, my son, listen to your body. Do not force yourself to anything. Relax," Splinter had a paw on his son's shoulder. He knew the turtle would not relax.

"Buddy, we have stay out of there," Raph said trying to keep Mikey from wiggling out of his arms, "so sensei and Leo can take-OW! DAMN IT MIKEY" Raph dropped the small turtle after he bit him, "Mikey get back here!"

Mikey frantically ran into the infirmary and made his way past Splinter and Leo and climbed on the bed and nuzzled against Donnie.

"Michelangelo," Splinter called out

Mikey ignored his father, "Donnie cold," Mikey said pulling of his sweatshirt,

"Mikey," Leo tried to stop him now.

Mikey kept going, "here, you can borrow," Mikey said laying the sweatshirt on top of Donnie.

"Little ninja," now it was Raph's turn.

Tears were falling down Mikey's face, "Donnnnnie wake up….you said you be safe….this not safe….you promised," Mikey cried burying his face into Donnie's plastron.

"Mikey," Leo said reaching a hand out.

"Leo...Donnie be 'kay?" Mikey's big blue eyes were filled with tears.

Leo looked to his father, he knew Donnie was in rough shape. He lost a great deal of blood, and the injury was close to his heart, he was having trouble breathing as well.

"Donnie be 'kay?"

"Mikey-"

"Michelangelo your brother was badly hurt-"

"Yeah, but you fix him?" Mikey was looking into Donnie's pale face. "Donnie fix everything you fix Donnie."

Splinter swallowed the lump in this throat. Mikey blinked back more tears as he curled up against Donnie. Mikey shivered slightly, Splinter placed a thick blanket over his two sons. "Michelangelo I will do my best…" He had to turn his head away, the sight was too sad. Splinter could never tell the smallest turtle, but the older ones knew, Donatello might not make the night.

It was nearly midnight. Splinter did not have the heart to move Michelangelo to his own bed once he fell asleep.

Splinter woke up to the sounds of Donatello struggling to breathe, he sat him up. Donnie moaned softly. "Donatello?"

Donnie clenched his teeth, "hur...ts…" he mumbled before falling limp once again.

_Donnie opened his eyes and he was standing in the middle of the lair. It was quiet except for Mikey sobbing, but it sounded like it was coming from his room, not Mikey's._

Donnie pushed open his door to see Mikey curled on the his bed surrounded some of his inventions with a purple mask half in his small hand and half in his mouth,

"Mikey?" Donnie called, but his brother did not respond.

"Michelangelo, it's time," Splinter called out, he walked straight through Donnie.

"NO!" Mikey cried holding on even tighter to the mask. Splinter picked up the distressed turtle.

"My son…." Splinter was getting chocked up. He lost his daughter and now he lost a son, and he now feared that Michelangelo's wellbeing would in danger after Donatello's death.

"Donnie not dead!"

Donnie gasped, he was dead? He held his hand over his heart, but he could feel it, he was here.

Splinter carried Mikey to the dojo where Leo and Raph putting some finishing touches on the funeral table. In the middle of the table was a purple urn with white lettering that spelt out his name 'Hamato Donatello' next to it was a single yellow rose, the color meant friendship- a final gift from Apri.

"Mikey," Leo said gently "do you have the picture?"

Mikey nodded and reached into his belt and pulled out a crumpled tear stained drawing, It was of Donnie and Mikey. Donnie remembered that picture. Mikey had worked very hard on it. Splinter carried Mikey over to the table to place the picture on. Splinter simply placed a paw on the urn.

Mikey tugged the purple mask over his head, but it was too big on him and it hung around his neck. Splinter handed Mikey to Raph who held his brother close to him.

"Today we must say good-bye," Splinter started, but he stopped to wipe back a tear, "we must say good bye to Donatello,"

"I don't wanna say good-bye!" Mikey cried, "Donnie why you go? I want him back!"

April turned around, Leo pulled her into his arms.

"Why Donnie, you promise to be safe!" Mikey continued, by now Leo had lost his fight to keep his tears at bay.

Donnie tried to reach for Mikey, but nothing happened.

"Michelangelo," Splinter said softly trying to hid is own tears.

"Sensei you said you could fix him!" Mikey was now hysterical, Raph was having a hard time holding his brother. "Mikey wanna join Donnie!"

"Michelangelo, it is not your time to join your brother. In time you will see him again."

"Now! Want now!" 

Donnie's eyes snapped open, he realized he was in a great deal of pain and closed them. Breathing heavily Donnie brought his hand over his heart, he could feel it beating.

"Donnie be 'kay," Mikey said holding his small hand over Donnie's.

Splinter was awake now, he see the great deal of pain Donatello was in. "My son, can you manage the pain?" he asked.

Donnie grunted, "I-I don't think so…."

"Mikey kiss Donnie's boo-boo better!" Mikey leaned forward and gently kissed the spot where the katana pierced his plastron. Donnie sucked in air in pain, Mikey was gentle, but it still hurt.

"Th-thanks…"

Seeing his son's struggle he looked to the smallest one, "Michelangelo could you please get your brother a glass of water?"

"Yes I can!" Mikey said running from the room.

Once Mikey was out of the room Donnie broke down, "I want to sleep," he sobbed, "but…."

"Then do so my son it is the best was to heal."

"I-I had a dream….I died…." Donnie confessed, breaking down into tears.

"My son, you still have a long life to live, I can feel it. Do not fear and get some sleep so you may begin to heal."

Mikey slowly entered the room with a cup of water, "Donnie tell Mikey what he can do to help!"

Donnie looked weakly up and his brother and cringed, "just stay with me Mikey," he said simply before allowing himself to sleep.

"I will not leave your side until you are all better!"

It was two days later, Donnie sent Mikey our for a glass of water. It was a code meaning Donnie needed to be alone with Splinter, Leo, or Raph.

Donnie was half sitting up in bed, "Na-thing...is healing. My heart…." Donnie leaned back into the pillows.

"My son, it had hardly been one week, you need to give your body time," Splinter smiled, "you know this my son, you must giver yourself time, you cannot rush an injury into healing," Splinter laid his paw near Donnie's heart, especially an injury like this one." Splinter could see the look in his son's eyes. He knew his comment would be harsh, but it was a way to make his son listen, "If you don't give yourself the proper time you need your dream will come true."

Donnie closed his eyes. _He could see Mikey he looked about ten, his orange mask across his eyes and a purple one hung around his neck._

"Mikey why do you still wear that?" Raph asked one day, sick of the reminder of his fallen brother.

"Because he is still our brother!" Mikey yelled holding onto the purple mask.

"You hardly remember him! You were three when he died."

"I don't care," Mikey said, "but you should, he was your brother longer than he was mine."

Donnie opened his eyes, he had to heal, heal for Mikey.

"I gots your water," Mikey said, "not too hot, not too cold."

"Thanks Mikey," Donnie said as Splinter lifted Mikey onto the bed. Mikey nestled down next to his brother, Splinter covered both sons.

"Welcome!" Mikey smiled, he was blissfully unaware this just being there was driving Donnie to heal, "daddy you should read us a bed time story!"

"Yes I can," Splinter said, "what would yo like to hear?"

"Donnie can pick!"

Donnie took in a painful breath, "sensei, do you still have…"

"Yes I do," Splinter said, he knew is son's favorite book very well.

"What is it?" Mikey asked.

"Wait you….will see," Donnie breathed out pulling his brother closer to him.

"I found it," Splinter said coming back into the room, "The Magic School Bus: Lost in the Solar System," Splinter read, "_It was trip day again in Ms. Frizzle's class_…."

By the time he got to the planet Mars, both sons were sleeping. Mikey's head was resting gently on Donatello's shoulder, and Mikey's small orange sweatshirt lay over Donnie's heart.


	17. Skateboards with Leo

Leo grabbed his skateboard, it was another way he relaxed, even he could not meditate all the time.

"Leo can I come?" Leo turned to see his eight-year-old brother Mikey.

"Sure," Leo said, "do you want me to teach you how to skateboard?"

"Yeah!" Mikey jumped up and down.

"I think my old skateboard and helmet in storage," Leo said.

Leo came back with a skateboard helmet. He placed the helmet on Mikey's head and then handed his the skateboard.

Mikey held the skateboard in his hands and followed Leo out.

"Okay Mikey, put the board down," Leo said once they got to a flat larger area of the sewers. "Okay you are left-handed so you will want to stake with your left foot forward."

Mikey nodded as he stepped onto the deck of the skateboard. He wobbled a bit, but found his balance.

"Okay now you will used your back foot to push off," Leo said denominating before returning to his brother, "you ready?" Leo asked.

Mikey looked up wide eyed at his brother, "uh-huh," he said nervously. Mikey slowly placed his right foot on the ground and made the board move.

"You got it," Leo said smiling. Raph and Donnie never shared his love of skateboarding, Donnie was too accident prone, and Raph just never liked the idea. Leo looked at Mikey, he was wobbling slightly, but he got it.

"Uh Leo...how do I stop?" Mikey asked as he headed for a slight incline.

"Just put your foot down on the ground and lean forward!" Mikey listened and slowly began to slow down. Leo meet up with him quickly, "maybe we should work on stopping first."

"I don't like that way makes my foot hurt," Mikey said, "I wanna stop like you do!"

"That took me a while to learn, we will just put some padding on your foot next time," Leo said rubbing the top of his brother's head.

Leo had been teaching Mikey to ride a skateboard for almost two weeks now, he was getting good too. Mikey was a natural, he picked things up easily. Leo was leading Mikey around the sewers, he knew the tunnels that were good for a skateboard.

Leo leaned to the left and then to the right easily moving around the tunnels. Mikey attempted to mimic his older brother. Mikey was starting to gain some speed, that was until he hit a crack in the pavement. Mikey was launched forward and rolled on the ground, his arm scrapped against the unforgiving cement.

"Mikey!" Leo called running to his brother.

"Ow," Mikey complained slowly sitting up cradling his right arm in his left.

"Let me see," Leo said gently taking his brother's arm and moving it, "does this hurt?" Leo asked.

Mikey shook his head, "No."

"That's good I don't think you broke it just scrapped it up pretty bad," Leo smiled, "good thing you had your helmet,"

"Yeah, cause I would have been a turtle pancake!"

Leo smiled, "you know I think I hurt my arm in the same tunnel when I a little older than you. Come on, let's get you home and cleaned up." Leo picked up his board and began to walk.

"Can I ride home?" Mikey asked.

Leo looked at Mikey he just took a major spill and he wanted to ride back? "You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah," Mikey said, "I can learn if I don't get back on!" Leo smiled. "Let's race! Last one home is moldy pizza!"


	18. M09292012

Leo and Mikey were out skateboarding. It was fall, so the night came sooner. It was pitch dark at nine o'clock. With Splinter's permission Leo brought Mikey topside to secluded skatepark. It was quiet day. Mikey was getting the hang of everything he even learnt how to heel break.

"Leo watch this!" Mikey shouted speeding forward so he could jump over a bar.

"Very good!" Leo said joining up with him, "you are a quick learner!"

"Well I have the best teacher ever!" Mikey smiled as he followed Leo into the half pipe. Leo smiled back, "look Leo! I can do and Ollie like you and Raphie!"

Leo smiled, "good."

"Hey Leo, Raph said you are too chicken to a double kick flip to do in the air from the half pipe. I told him he was crazy! And that you can do anything! Show me Leo! I know you can do it!"

Leo hesitated. Every time he did that move in the past he would wipeout, but he wanted to show off for Mikey. Leo nearly made the full rotation but he came crashing down hard on his right shoulder.

"Leo!" Mikey yelled running over to his brother, "you okay?"

Leo cringed and looked at his brother, "yeah buddy I am fine," he lied. Leo got to his feet, "come on, it's time to go home anyway." Leo placed his on Mikey's shoulder.

"Don't worry Leo I won't tell Raph that you wiped out trying it," Mikey smiled, but Leo's hand tensed on the younger turtle's shoulder.

"Mikey, stay behind me," Leo instructed. Leo's hand went to a katana, but it was not there. He did not think he would needed them, that and it was hard to skate with them. So Leo stood there, he was going to have to protect his brother some way, even if it was with bare hands.

Mikey looked around, they were surrounded by robots.

"The ones known as the turtles have been found at this place know as the skate park," one of the Kraang Droids said.

"They talk funny," Mikey laughed, but Leo silenced him.

"the small one is one that is known as a child. The one known as child had the spots on its face that are called freckles."

"The one with the freckles was know as the we called M-0-9-2-9-2-0-1-2," another said.

"Leo what did he say?" Mikey asked.

Leo's jaw dropped, they remembered him!

"The one called M-0-9-2-9-2-0-1-2 is disposed of, than why is M-0-9-2-9-2-0-1-2 standing here with the one known as one of the turtles?"

"Leo what is going on?" Mikey asked.

_"How dare they talk about Mikey like he is trash!"_ Leo thought, his body tensed. He had to calm himself, there was no need to go homicidal like Raph just yet. "Let's get home -" Leo stopped, he was still thinking about what the Kraang said. Then one of laser bullets pierced his shoulder. Leo cried out in pain as he brought his good hand over his injury, "Mikey go!" Leo shouted, stumbling forward.

"We must take the called M-0-9-2-9-2-0-1-2 back to our place-"

"Leo what are they talking about!" Mikey cried as they got closer to them

"Not now Mikey, just run, we need to get back!" Leo's was trying to stop his bleeding shoulder.

"Leo you are bleeding!" Mikey cried,

"I will be fine! But first we need to lose the Kraang stay close to me!" The pair raced into the street, Leo was leaving a blood trail the entire way, the found car to hide behind. Leo was breathing heavily. His shoulder was killing him from the fall, and the shot, he was losing blood quickly too.

"Leo, you okay?"

"Yeah buddy," Leo took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them Mikey had a smoke bomb in his hand and dropped it to the ground.

Leo walked into the lair, his blue mask now stained red since he used it to help stop the bleeding.

"Leo what were the Kraang things talking about?" Mikey asked even before Donnie could check out his injured older brother.

"You ran into the Kraang?" Donnie asked leading Leo into the his lab to clean the wound.

"Yeah," Leo gulped, "they recognized him."

Donnie's jaw dropped, "Oh shell-"

"Tell me what is going on!" Mikey yelled.

"What is with all the yelling?" Raph asked.

"What is a M-0-9-2-9-2-0-1-2?" Mikey asked.

Raph's jaw clenched, "it's nothing," Raph lied.

"No! It's something, Leo and me almost got killed over it!"

"Let me wrap Leo's injury and we will tell you," Donnie said.

Mikey sat down the couch and waited for his brothers. Donnie came in first holding a small wooden box. On top of the box was two tiny orange foot prints. With the words Hamato Michelangelo written underneath.

"This is your baby box," Donnie said opening it, "inside is all little things we kept from when you were a baby," Donnie reached in and pulled out a purple mask.

"Why is that in there?"

Donnie laughed, "when you were a baby you would always chew on the ends of my mask. Only mine, never Leo or Raph's." Mikey laughed, "I had to get another mask," Donnie continued, "because you would not sleep at night without it for a little while." Donnie pulled out a small container that held Mikey's first tooth, several pictures, an orange sweatshirt, rubber duck, and finally he pulled out a bag that tied at the top. With shaking hands Donnie untied it and pulled out the orange band.

Donnie sighed as he handed the band to Mikey, "What's this?" Mikey asked.

"It was on your ankle when we found you," Donnie said.

"Found me? You found me? I-I thought I-I…." Mikey found himself having a hard time breathing because he was crying. He held his hand over his heart and could feel it beating fast. Mikey tried to stop but he could not help it, the tears just began to fall. Mikey was feeling light headed. He was ten now could he never realized this? He always thought he fit in with his brother, but guess he did not.

"Well, sensei bought us," Raph said, but was stopped from anymore comments due to a deadly look from Splinter. Mikey was only half listening.

"Mikey are fifteen years younger than us," Leo ask, "you never wondered why?"

"I never though about it. It just thought you guy were older when we got mutated…." Mikey shrugged, "I want the truth, and don't lie!"

Leo sighed and looked to Splinter who nodded with approval. Leo shifted his sling and explained about their night on patrol, the Kraang the pet store, and Donnie's findings.

"So we aren't really brothers?" Mikey said.

"Blood? No, but that isn't important to us-" Donnie tried to explain, but Mikey ran off.

"Michelangelo!" Splinter yelled out to his, "come here now," his youngest son has always been well behaved, but this new truth was getting to him. It was true Mikey never asked why he was so much younger, that is the way he grew up, it was what he know. No one in the family cared Mikey was different, that is why they never brought up Mikey's origins. Splinter did not think he was old enough to understand, and so far he was proving him right.

Mikey defied his father's order and kept running. "My son," he said catching Mikey by the hand only to have the small turtle yank it out.

"I'm NOT your son! I'm NOT their brother! I'm NO ONE!" Mikey yelled taking the small band in his hand and throwing it across the lair, "Wait I know who I am M09292012!" Mikey was fast, he ran full speed out of the lair.

"Michelangelo-" Splinter went after his son, but the small turtle was very fast and already an expert at stealth and hiding.

After searching for over an hour Splinter came back to see if Donatello could track the youngest turtle's movements.

Donnie walked over to the orange band and picked it up. He did not know why he was so sad that Mikey threw it or why he was crying over it. Maybe it was because he spent such a long time trying to figure out how to get it off. Maybe it was because of this band they were able to find out more about Mikey. Maybe it was just symbolism of his brother wanting to leave the family.

Leo took the band in his hand. He remembered to clearly reading it for the first time, he would never forget the day the found their baby brother. Their family seemed so complete when Mikey entered their lives. Leo metal made notes so that he could tell Mikey.

Raph looked at the band in Leo's hand and then down to his leg. It was how he found their little brother, clinging to his leg. It drove him crazy, but as Mikey grew older and too big to cling to his leg Raph found he missed it.

Mikey was breathing heavily from all the running. He was trying to calm himself down, but his world was just shattered. He had no family. He shared his DNA with no one. Mikey over heard Donatello explained once that during the mutation that half of Splinter's DNA was crossed the theirs, well Leo, Raph, and Donnie's, making them truly his sons. Mikey always thought he was part of that.

Mikey looked at the ladder that lead to the surface and began to climb.

"Got a location!" Donnie announced, "but, it's not good, he's on the surface and by the looks of it by the pet store." Donnie grabbed a duffle bag filled with supplies they could need. Like medical supplies, breathing masks for the Kraang lair, and hacking tools.

Leo got up to go, Donnie went to stop him, but Leo stopped him first, "I am going, I am overriding your doctor ruling as a brother and the leader."

Leo lead the way to Raph and Donnie close on his tail. They reached the alleyway. Leo was the first one up. He could see Mikey curled in corner, and from what they would see he was cut up and bruised.

Leo was the first one to Mikey. The smaller turtle slowly opened his eyes. "Kraang," he rasped out.

"Yeah Mikey course we came," Leo started, thinking his brother said, 'you came'

Mikey shook his head and Leo turned around. They were surrounded by Kraang.

Leo and Raph stepped forward while Donnie stepped back to attend to Mikey's injuries.

Mikey's arms and legs were scrapped up, he has some deeper cuts as well, but nothing would need stitches. When Donnie asked what happened Mikey changed the subject.

Leo looked around, he counted ten Kraangdroids, all of them had the blaster guns pointed at them.

"Give Kraang experiment M09292012, he belongs to Kraang."

"Never! He is not your experiment he is our brother!" with that Raph lunged forward causing the Kraang to start shooting. Leo and Raph dodged the bullets

The Kraang split up, three went to Leo, and three to Raph. The remanning four made their way to Donnie and Mikey.

Raph went in a wild frenzy jabbing, kicking, and punching the Kraangs. Just as he roundhouse kicked one he could feel a light pain as his carapace, he was shot, he was jerked towards the wall, immediately he spun around a jammed his sai into the brain of the Kraang. He was down to two Kraangs. Raph sent a sai flying into the air and it landed in the brain of a Kraang, down to one. In one fluid motion Raph sent the remaining Kraang into the wall.

Donnie was checking over Mikey, all that really needed to be done was clean his cuts and lightly bandage them. Mikey was scared though, and afraid to talk about what happened. Mikey watched helplessly as his broths fought, Raph had come over to help Donnie with his four Kraang while Leo was attempting to fight off three Kraang.

"Mikey stay back," Raph said as Mikey was hiding behind his red banned brother's legs.

"Mmmhm," Mikey muttered holding onto Raph's legs.

"Little ninja that means I need you to let me go," Raph smiled and looked down at Mikey.

Leo was using this lone katana to block the shots from the Kraang. As one of the Kraang approached another approached from behind, and the third from Leo's left. He was boxed in. Leo went to swing his katana at one of them. Leo gulped with three ray guns pointed at him. He deflected what he could using his katana, but one hit him in his already injured shoulder causing him to cry out in pain. Leo managed to kill one of the Kraang before collapsing to the ground.

Leo's katana lay at his feet he held his good hand over his already injured shoulder, but he had to get up despite the pain he was in. Blood was dripping down his right arm. More bullets flew at him, but he deflected. Leo swung his katana, taking out another Kraang. Now it was him and one Kraang, he had this. Leo was getting dizzy from pain, but he pushed threw it, all he had to do was kill this last Kraang and hope Raph and Donnie could handle the rest. Leo fought almost blindly. He finally heard his blade hit the metal body of the Kraang's suit, Leo swayed, he felt something connect with his head and he fell to the ground once again.

Raph and Donnie had almost defeated their four Kraang when half a dozen more came, but seeing Leo hit the ground for the second time and not get up caused Mikey to run over to his oldest brother.

"Mikey no!" Donnie shouted as Mikey stumbled over to Leo.

"Leo," Mikey said shaking is brother, "wake up you need to fight, there are more."

"Mikey watch out!" Raph yelled seeing a Kraang go after the young turtle, but Raph send a sai flying and taking down the advancing Kraang.

Mikey ducked down, placing himself over Leo, "Leo, wake up!" Mikey cried. Suddenly Mikey felt a pain in his head, he was being kicked.

Raph nodded at Donnie letting him know he could handle the Kraang he had so Donnie could help Leo and Mikey. Donnie use his bo staff and pole vaulted over to stand guard over his oldest and youngest brother. In a great swinging motion he took out two of the Kraang knocking off their head before driving his naginata into the brains.

"Donnie help!"

Donnie whipped around to see a Kraang carrying Mikey off. Nearly tripping over Leo he ran after them. Donnie reached out his hand.

"Nie, Nie," Mikey called out going back to his nickname for Donnie he used when he was younger, "Nie help me!" Mikey was crying harder now.

Donnie could feel Mikey's small hand in his. Just as he was going to pull Mikey's arms, he could feel a projectile hit his head causing him to drop hard to the ground and his hand to leave Mikey's.

"Raph…" Donnie said weakly, but it was too late the Kraang and their baby brother were gone.  
"DAMN IT!" Raph shouted punching the wall as Donnie shakily rose to his feet and made his way to Leo.

Donnie used his bo staff as support to walk since he was still slightly dizzy. "Leo," Donnie called when he was standing over his brother. Leo stirred, but did not get up.

"Yo Leonardo get your shell up," Raph said kicking his brother.

"Ow!" Leo complained getting himself into a sitting position, "Where is-" he stopped when he saw the look on Donnie's face. "They got him?"

Donnie nodded, "we need to get-"

"No we need to go after them and get Mikey!" Leo found energy and jumped to his feet, but his blood loss caused him to sway on his feet, Raph supported him.

"Leo you are in no condition to fight," Donnie said gently.

"I don't need to fight to lead, besides it's not that bad I can do it!"

"Then stand on your own two feet," Donnie said. Raph stepped back and Leo forced himself to take a few steps. "Leo we don't what what we are going into, I don't-"

"I would rather die here than go home without Mikey!" Leo snapped, "move out! And that is an order."

Raph and Donnie glanced at each other, Donnie was still dizzy and well and Raph split his knuckles punching the wall. "Can I at least rewrap your shoulder?"

"Fine!" Leo said.

"Leo, calm down I don't want two hot heads," Donnie said cooly pulling out the supplies he needed.

"It's my fault," Leo whispered.

"No-"

"If I never took him to the skate park…."

"Who would have guessed? Leo, we also should have told him the truth a long time ago," Donnie said removing the old bandages from his older brother's shoulder.

Mikey opened his eyes and inspected his surroundings. In was in a cold dark cell chained to the back wall. "Let me out!" Mikey yelled fighting his restraints, but he stopped it was causing his cuts to reopen.

"No one ever gets out," a voice came from Mikey far left.

Mikey turned his head, "who are you?" he asked.

"Nobody, like you. Just an experiment. I am part goat, part human. What about you."

"I-I'm not an experiment…." Mikey cried, "I-I have a-a….family"

"Wow wish I had one, but then again, they would be the ones conducting the experiments. So what are you? I can't see you."

Mikey gasped. No….it that why they never told him? Was it was they were the ones experimenting on him? But they came for him when he ran away. Mikey was confused. He wanted them to be his family, he did, but they lied to him all his life.

The humanoid goat kept ignoring him, "so what are you?"

"Mutant turtle," Mikey said finally answering the question.

"Were you a turtle first or a human?"

"Turtle, what about you?"

The goat laughed, "I really don't know, you remember being a turtle?"

"No that's what I was-"

"Told? By this so called family?"

Mikey was about to make a comeback, but the door opened. "let me out!" Mikey yelled, but the figure kept walking, it went past Mikey and to his cellmate. The figure unlocked his cellmate's bindings and lead him out of the cell. Mikey watched as the goat guy left him, leaving him alone.

Mikey looked at the orange band around his wrist. M09292012, he would never forget it, it was his real name. Mikey sat down and closed his eyes and thought about how is brothers came for him, they really did care about him, even if he was not related to them. He had a family, the best family! And they were all his and he loved them and they loved him. Without trying he fell asleep, thinking about his family.

It was two hours later when a women came in to get him. She was long brown hair and kind eyes, she was also wearing a mask over her nose and mouth, it was hooked up to a box on her hip.

"M09292012, it's your time," she said.

"I have a name," Mikey said while she was undoing his bindings that were attached to the wall so that she should attached mobile bindings.

"Yes, M09292012," she said.

"No, a real name, it's Michelangelo."

"That is not on the file," she said.

"M09292012, time to leave," Using the leash that was around his neck she lead him away.

Mikey followed her, not that he had a choice. The farther they went, the harder it became for Mikey to breathe, and it was not because of the leash. The girl did not seem to notice until he collapsed to the ground.

They were in the Kraang lair, searching for Mikey. It took over an hour, but they found him. Mikey was suspended in vertical tube surrounded by a slightly thickened liquid. Mikey also had all the tubes and wires attached him, his eye were shut, his chin to his plastron.

"Mikey!" Donnie cried. He looked over the complicated holding device. From what he could figure out with Mikey's vitals, they were not good; he was in a coma.

Leo placed his good hand on the tube. "Mikey I don't know if you can hear me, but I forgot to tell you the most important part of the story. We called you our brother from the day we found you."

"It's true little ninja even though you tried to eat me," Raph added in causing Leo to scoff.

"Don't listen to him! You just clung onto his leg and freaked him out!" Leo laughed.

"Yeah he was scared for you for a while," Donnie said placing in hand on the tub now.

"I was not scared! I thought...well I thought you were a trap, it's funny now," Raph admitted placing his hand next to Leo's. Suddenly Raph took a sai and jammed into the tube that held Mikey.

"Raph, NO!" Donnie yelled, as the glass cracked and water spilt all over and Mikey's body fell forward.

"Raph are you an idiot!?" Leo snapped.

"He's outta there now, let's get him home," Raph went to help Donnie with his brother but stopped.

"Raph…you doing that may have killed Mikey," Donnie said darkly. "He was-is in a coma and the wires and everything were helping him."

Donnie went into his bag and pulled out a breathing mask for the foreign atmosphere for Mikey and slipped it over his nose and mouth. Nothing changed.

"We need get him home," Leo said, "and soon before they find us, we are in no condition for another fight."

"Now you admit we are in no condition to fight," Donnie said with a half smile. Donnie stood up holding the unconscious Mikey in his arms.

"Now we just need to get out," Raph said.

"I have a plan for that," Donnie said.

"Leo in my bag there is the box, it's really a throwing bomb, pull the pin and toss it, it will explode in ten seconds."

Leo nodded and pulled out the bomb, but handed it to Raph. Raph nodded excepting it, Leo could use both hands very well, but he still felt Raph would have the better shot than him doing it left-handed.

"Ready?" Raph called out.

Leo nodded and Donnie held Mikey close to him.

"Well here goes nothing!" Raph pulled the pin and sent the box flying, ten seconds later it exploded. The trio ran with Donnie holding tightly onto Mikey.

They were just about to go down into the sewers when Donnie stopped due to Mikey beginning whimper. Donnie sat down and held him in a sitting position. Raph knelt down next to them.

"Come on buddy, wake up," Raph said. He felt guilty now after Donnie saying Raph breaking Mikey out could have killed him.

Mikey's eyes slowly opened, "Y-you came…" he said weakly, his strength was gone.

"Course we did," Raph said rubbing Mikey's head.

Mikey nuzzled Raph's hand, "can we go home?"

"Course we can," Leo said.

Donnie lifted Mikey onto Raph's back once they got into the sewers. The small turtle was so exhausted from the events that he fell asleep.

"He's just sleeping," Donnie said when he saw the concerned look on their father's face.

Raph carried Mikey into his room. Splinter looked at his battle worn sons. "Rest my sons, I will watch over Michelangelo." No one refused, they all knew they needed it, "we can talk more once you have rested."

Splinter watched over his youngest son. He could see needle marks on his arms and bruising, he must have been tested on. Splinter laid paw on Mikey's head. He was warm, no fever right now, and his breathing and heart rate were normal as well. All good signs, that all he needed was some rest to recover.

Splinter found himself waking up, he must have fallen asleep when he looked around he could see Donnie nestled in bed with Mikey, Leo was sitting in the other chair and Raph was using the bed as support, all sons were sleeping.

Mikey wiggled out from under Donnie and and climbed into his father's lap like he did when he was younger.

"Daddy if this what I family is then I don't care that I don't share blood or DNA."

Splinter kissed the top of Michelangelo's head, "I agree Michelangelo."


	19. Life's Lessons (rated T)

this is one that I would call a T rated, blood mostly. Death, but not a main person just a random one.

* * *

"I'm going skateboarding!" Mikey called out picking up his board and heading to the door. Now that he was ten Mikey was allowed out select sewer tunnels alone.

"You need yer helmet!" Raph called.

Mikey stomped his foot and stuck out his lip, "fine!" he turned back to get it.

"It's been cold, you should wear your sweatshirt," Donnie said bring it over to him.

"But I'm not cold!" Mikey complained.

"I keep it warmer here then the rest of the sewers, you will get cold and you know it," Donnie said. Mikey sighed and expected the orange sweatshirt April bought him when he kept getting little colds.

"Okay can I go now?" Mikey begged.

"Remember to stay-"

"To the first five tunnels I know Leo!" Mikey said.

"Then you can go," Leo said smiling.

"Thanks guys!" Mikey called running out of the lair as his three brothers looked on.

This was the first time Splinter had been gone on a sabbatical. They were in charge of Mikey, and they were all a little nervous with Splinter not around. April or Casey would come down and stay with Mikey when they would go out on patrol, or he would go to Leatehrhead's

Mikey kicked of the ground to make his skateboard move, _It's like I have four fathers!_ Mikey complained in his head, _they don't have to wear stupid sweatshirts, they don't get as cold as I do! I just want to be like them._ Mikey stopped his skateboard at the ladder up to the surface. _They never said I could't go up. How would they even know? Not like they can track me. They don't even trust me with a t-Phone_

"It is just me or is the little ankle climber becoming a defiant teenager already?" Raph asked.

"Well you should know your wrote the book on teenage defiance," Leo said in a matter of fact tone.

Raph huffed and threw his hands in the air.

"Leo," Donnie said, "you are wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"He never get out of the defiant teenager stage," Donnie smiled and Leo laughed.

"Very funny you two," Raph growled.

Mikey pulled off his helmet and tugged the hood of his sweatshirt of his face, he could hear the rain beating down, a shiver went down his spine. Mikey pushed the heavy manhole cover off and pulled himself up. This was is first time alone on surface. Mikey could hear a noise behind him, he dropped his hand to his nunchaku, the sound came closer. Mikey felt his heart want to beat out of his chest, _maybe this was bad idea_ he thought drawing his weapon from his belt. Mikey tried to calm his breathing. _not good, not good. Oh god, no-no-no_ Mikey bit his lip, he was surrounded. He spun his weapon only to have it pulled from his hand. Mikey felt his arm twist behind his back and his mask around his mouth. His assailant was a great deal taller and stronger than he was. Mikey started to wildly kick, he was struggling to breath his mask acting as a gag. The kicking did not phase the man who held him, instead it caused him to tighten his grip on the turtle. Not long later Mikey felt a sharp pain his in neck, he head dropped to his plastron, and then his body dropped to the floor.

Mikey struggled to reman consciousness. The other four that were with his captor began to violently kick and beat Mikey. After a kick to the head Mikey felt his body begin to shake..._a seizure? Now…._ Mikey began to panic, he knew he was prone to seizures since his accident four years ago, but he had only suffered one since then, and Donnie was there, not that he was alone he was scared.

"Don...nie!" Mikey cried before he lost his battle with the darkness.

"Hey! What are you doing!" a voice called out. The attackers looked up to see a hockey mask wearing man with a baseball bat in his hand. He swung the bat over his head, "you don't want to mess with Casey Jones!" The attackers just smiles and walked away, "that was too easy…" he said looking down at the blood covered bundle on the ground. He looked down at the orange sweatshirt, "that looks like Mikey's-" He stopped when he saw the green feet. "Aw shit Mikey!" He pulled the small turtle into his arms. Mikey's mouth was slightly open and he was breathing fast, he was also bleeding badly. Casey tried to reach for his t-phone only to remember he lost it two days ago, and he knew Mikey did not have one, he would have to carry him back, and fast.

Casey picked up Mikey and jumped down into the sewers. "Guys! Guys!" he started yelling even though he knew he was too far for them to hear him.

"Hey that sounds like Casey," Raph said getting up from the couch to greet his best friend.

"Help!" Casey cried.

"That can't be good," Donnie said jumping up.

"Mikey…" Casey continued.

The three older turtles ran out of the lair to see their baby brother covered in blood and in the arms of the human friend.

"Casey what happened?" Raph demand as Donnie took Mikey into his arms and ran him to the infirmary.

"I was out for a walk when I saw like these five guys beating up a kid, so I told 'um to stop and they jus like walked away and then I saw it was Mikey...That's it...I think he had one of 'dem seizures too," Casey looked at Raph and Leo.

"I need some help!" Donnie yelled. When Leo, Raph and Casey entered the room they saw Mikey blood stained orange sweatshirt in heap on the floor along with blood stained clothes. Blood was everywhere, all over Donnie all over the table, it was bad. "Towels!" Donnie barked out causing Casey to fanatically run out of the room. Leo and Raph knew what to do, bandages and fast. The three brothers quickly went to work on bandaging their baby brother.

Casey soon came back with towels to help clean up while Raph went in search of the electric blanket to keep Mikey warm.

"Master Shredder, mission complete," the lead attacker said from his kneeling position.

"Very well, now we will wait for everything to take effect," Shredder said with a twisted smile.

Donnie was laying in the bed next to his brother, he seemed calmer that way. "Mikey, why did you go to the surface?" Donnie asked knowing that his brother would not respond.

"Don, how is he doing?" Leo asked.

Donnie sighed, "pretty rough shape. We are lucky he has no shell damage. I wish I knew why he went to the surface…I mean we should reprimand him for it, but he is so hurt…"

"Donnie, he will have to take the punishment for what he did. Even though he got hurt. You can't get soft on him, he will never learn. I know it's harsh," Leo sighed.

"You're right Leo. Thinking like a leader."

Leo gave a grim smile, "yeah, but you get to think like a brother…" Leo bit his lip, "go get something to eat. I can watch Mikey for a little while."

"Okay," Donnie said standing up, "just-"

"Don, don't worry I will call you if anything changes."

"Thanks Leo," Donnie said walking past his oldest brother. When he got to the kitchen he met Raph.

"How-" Raph started.

"Still in rough shape, Leo is with him now," Donnie said sitting down at the table.

They could now hear two sets of footsteps, Casey and April. "How is the little guys doing?" April asked.

"Rough shape," Raph answered.

"I got him a new sweatshirt," April said holding up a bag.

"Thanks April," Donnie said, his voice almost mechanical.

"Can I bring it to him?" April asked.

"Yeah, Leo is in there right now."

April made her way to Mikey's room. Leo was laying on the twin sized bed with Mikey curled up next to him under the electric blanket. "Hey Leo," she said.

"Oh hey April," Leo said, "what do you have?"

"New sweatshirt for Mikey," she said pulling out, "hard to find one that will accommodate his carapace," she unzipped the sweatshirt to they could put it on him, "this one feels soft, I think he will like it." With Leo's help April got the sweatshirt on Mikey.

Donnie was with Mikey when the smaller turtle started to move in his sleep. Mikey's eyes slowly opened and came into focus.

"Mikey?" Donnie asked.

"Don…nie?"

"Yeah buddy," Donnie pulled his brother into his arms, but Mikey resisted. Donnie looked at Mikey, he never denied a hug. His brother's typically bright blue eyes were a very dull gray, he did not look like the Mikey they knew.

"Sorry I have to go," Mikey said, but his voice did not sound like his own. Mikey got up and easily ran out of his room despite his heavily injured body.

"What tha shell Mikey!" Raph yelled as his brother pushed past him.

"Grab your weapons and follow him!" Donnie yelled holding his bo staff in one hand.

It was too late, Mikey was too fast, he was gone from site by the time they reached the surface.

"What happened?" Leo asked.

"I am here to serve you Master," Mikey said kneeling in front of the Shredder.

"Welcome Mayoigo*," Shredder said, "wear this," Shredder pulled out a foot uniform and ninja mask, purposely leaving the turtle's face exposed.

"Yes Master," Mikey said pulling off the sweatshirt and his orange mask. Mikey tied the mask on his face.

"Perfect, Mayoigo," Shredder smiled, "and these are for you as well," he said handing Mikey a pair of nunchaku, "you will find the a quite heavy but you can still handle them easily."

"Thank you Master," Mikey responded.

"Very well now you must get some rest, you have a busy day tomorrow." Just a Mikey turned away Shredder stopped him, "one last thing." Shredder reached his hand into inside of Mikey's carapace and pulled out the small tracking device.

Mikey bowed and followed a guard off to his new room.

"His signal seems to be coming from this alley," Donnie said.

"Well where his he?" Raph snapped.

"IN the dumpster!" Donnie shouted. They all ran to dumpster and began to frantically look for Mikey.

"I found his mask…" Raph said holding the orange fabric in his hands.

"I have his nunchaku," Leo said glumly.

"His sweatshirt...with the tracking deceive in it's pocket...he's been turtle-napped," Donnie said bitterly.

"We will look for Mikey," Leo said, "we can split up it be fast. Remember keep to the shadows. We don't know who did this, but they found the tracking device so they are smart. He will not be anywhere near here." The three remaning Hamato brothers split up.

Donnie was sitting on a rooftop when he got a call from Leo, "no sign of him," Donnie said skipping pleasantries.

"Same here," Leo said, "Raph too I just talked with him."

"For Kame†," the lead of the legion of Foot Ninjas said handing him a thigh holster that held a small sharp knife. Mikey excepted it, but looked up confused.

"inkou cut," he said running a finger along his throat.

"Hai," Mikey responded looking down at the knife in his hands before strapping it to his thigh.

"Guys we need to put the search for Mikey on hold, Casey and April say there is some heavy Foot action going on," Leo announce. His brother just nodded as they followed the oldest brother and leader.

With a swift hand signal the leader instructed Mikey to pull his blade on people they were attacking. Mikey swung his his nunchaku blindly knocking him down to his level and then without thinking he held the knife to the man's throat.

"Hello, my name is Michelangelo and I am going to cut your throat," he said, his voice and was no longer his own. Mikey felt numb.

"Iza!" the leader shouter "Now!" he related in Japanese.

Mikey froze, his mind was fighting with him. Suddenly Mikey felt a hand over his, it forced him to kill the man in his hands. Mikey looked at the blood stained knife, and a twisted smiled crossed his beak. Blood dropped down his hands, he brought the blade to is mouth and licked some blood off at the command of one of the Foot soldiers, "now you have tasted blood," he said.

Mikey suddenly fell to the ground, "what-what did I do?" his child like voice coming back.

"You do good, not join," the lead said.

Mikey's hands shook he tried to fight the control over his mind, but he rose to his feet sheethed the blade and looked up, "Mayoigo forou," he said following the legion of foot ninjas.

"Damn! We missed them!" Raph growled.

Donnie looked at the body on the ground. There was nothing he could do, the man was dead. Sirens were fast approaching and humans were starting to come out, they just missed them.

Mikey followed the legion to an abandoned warehouse, he felt foggy. He looked at the blood on his hands and began to shake again. 'help me, Mich-,' he started to write before being jerked back into his harsh new world.

Mayoigo mindless followed as he came to the docks.

The signal for attack was made, Mayoigo spun his nunchaku over his head. Soon three turtles came into view. The signal for kill was now made. He attack the bo wielding one first, the purple banded turtles was taken by such surprise the smaller turtle was able to knock into down.

Mayoigo pulled the knife out, "Mikey! It's me Donnie!" he cried, hearing his true name Mayoigo paused, he felt conflicted. Mayoigo's hand shook as he drove the knife into Donnie shoulder.

Seeing what was happening Raph flew forward tackling the now black banded turtle to the ground, causing his head to slam against the deck. Raph held the limp shaking turtle in one hand as he fought off Foot with the other. Leo and Donnie (with difficulty) fought off the rest.

Once the enemy was defeated Leo and Donnie joined their brothers. Breathing heavily due to blood loss Donnie looked down at his black clad brother, "Mikey what happened?" he asked.

"We need to get you back the lair," Leo said to Donnie.

"Yeah," Donnie said numbly as he watched Raph carry Mikey bridle style. Mikey was shaking every since he hit his head, now began to convulse in Raph's arms. "Lie him down!" Donnie shouted. Raph complied keeping a tight hold on his brother.

Mikey began to cry, moan, and mumble inaudible words, his eyes opened only for a moment before rolling back into his head.

Once back at the lair Raph carried Mikey to his room while Leo attempted to clean Donnie's wound.

"You make a terrible patient!" Leo snapped as Donnie baulked when Leo brought over the needle and tread to stitched the would close.

"Keep it down," Raph half laughed as he grabbed supplies to clean Mikey from the room. Raph was relieved to see Mikey had no new injuries, but he was covered in blood, mostly Donnie's. Deep in the pit of his stomach he had a feel some of the blood belonged to he dead human they saw. Donnie and Leo soon joined him.

"Why was he with the Foot?" Leo said.

"He was not just with them he JOINED them!" Raph snapped.

"They could have brainwashed him…." Donnie said, "….what will we tell sensei, he comes back in three days. No way we can hide this one."

"We tell him the truth like always," Leo said before turning out of the room.

"Leo were you going?" Raph asked.

"To get rope."

"Why?" Raph asked.

"How do we know Mikey won't come kill us in our sleep? It's perfect. Brainwash him, we bring him home, he kills us." Leo said bitterly.

"He's right," Donnie said, though he could not believe it.

Leo came back and they tied Mikey to his bed. They made sure to remove his nunchaku and blade. They also check him over for more weapons, they found throwing stars, throwing knifes, blinding powder, and smoke bombs. Leo placed them all in a box and handed them to Donnie to take to his lab. "One of us-" he looked at Donnie, "Raph and me will take turns watching him, armed…" Leo turned to Donnie, "do you have a sedative we could use?"

Donnie nodded and left the room. When he came back Leo had an iron stair on the bound turtle in the bed. "I want to test his blood," Donnie said, "see if I can find anything in it."

Leo stepped aside to allow Donnie to work.

Donnie fell asleep in his lab analyzing the blood. Raph was sitting by Mikey's bed with a sai loosely in one hand and the sedative in his belt. Leo sat in a chair outside Mikey's room with a kanata ready to go.

When Splinter returned home three days later Mikey was still unconscious. With heavy hearts they explained what happened, well what they knew. There were still many questions that needed answers. Answers only Mikey had.

Splinter walked into the youngest son's room with his two eldest sons on either side of him. "I would like to be alone with Michelangelo," Splinter. Leo started to protest, but Splinter held his paw up to stop him, "alone," he repeated.

Leo and Raph left the room and stood outside the door.

Splinter untied one of Mikey's hands so that he could hold it with the other he placed it on Mikey's head. Mikey was still wearing the Foot uniform and mask. "Michelangelo how could this have happened?" he asked. Splinter sighed, he felt a weak connection with his son. Splinter sat like this for over an hour.

It had been one week since they brought Mikey back, they still had Mikey tied down.

Raph jerked out of his half asleep state when Mikey started to moan, "wha-wha….'appened?" he asked weakly. Mikey blinked, his eyes bright blue again. Mikey tried to sit up only to find he was tied down.

"Mikey! Is that you?" Raph asked.

"Who else-" Memories came painfully flooding back to Mikey. "I killed someone!" He cried violently jerking his restraints.

"Whoa, Mikey ya need to calm down or ya will hurt yourself!" Raph snapped.

"Calm! How can I be calm! I killed someone!" Mikey was now crying hysterically.

Leo cut the rope that held Mikey. Splinter sat down next to his son who cried into his chest.

"Sorry...I went...to….the….surface," he cried, "my….fault….all...of...this…"

"Michelangelo," Splinter said. "I need to listen to me." Mikey nodded, "please do not talk until I am done. What you did by going to the surface, was very wrong. You were beaten because you were up there. Humans, except a few, will never except us. I have put rules in place to protect you boys. Michelangelo, I know it is hard on you since you are a great deal younger that your brothers and have more restrictions. What you must remember is your brothers once had the restrictions as well, and if rules are broken there is punishment…." Mikey started to cry, "Michelangelo I know this is hard for you to hear, but you brought a great deal of this upon yourself. If you never went to the surface, this would not have hap-"

"I-I killed someone! Is my punishment death?" Mikey cried breaking into his father's speech.

Donnie gasped, "Mikey….you were impaired when that happened...poisoned I don't know by what or-or if it has truly left your body…"

Mikey lost it, he started rocking back and forth, he was gasping for air due to his excessive crying.

"Donatello, the sedative," Splinter said. Donnie handed it to his father. Splinter inject his son with sedative his body fell limp. "Sorry Michelangelo," Splinter said placing a paw on his son's head.

Splinter had elected to stay by his son's side during the night. He felt guilty, maybe he should have waited to reprimand the young turtle? Was it really reprimanding him when he spoke the truth?

Early the next morning Mikey woke up, but the look on his face was blank, his eyes were empty. "Michelangelo?" Splinter called out, no response. Splinter waved his hand in front of Mikey face, no reaction. Splinter took his son's hand in his, once again no reaction.

Splinter propped Mikey up and tried to get him to take a drink of water, it took some convincing, but he took it. "Michelangelo can you hear me?" Splinter asked doubtful. Mikey did not even turn his head. Splinter pulled his catatonic son into his arms.

Donnie entered the room, "sensei is-is he…."

"No my son, he is in shock," Splinter said, "there is no one who is at fault," Splinter said, not really to Donatello, it was more for himself. "We can only control Michelangelo so much. He has his own mind, he will make his own decisions. Decisions that he will learn for, and they will define him. This is a harsh lesson for him."

"Mikey," Donnie said, "I don't care that you killed someone, I am sure it's not your fault...when you attacked me...I could see you try to fight it….that is why you only got my shoulder…."

"S-sorry…" Mikey said weakly. "s-sensei y-y-you are r-right…." Mikey took a deep breath, "th-they forced me to kill that man….one held his hand over mine…..but I still-" Mikey could not finish.

"Michelangelo," Splinter said gently.

"Sorry...sorry...sorry….sorry….sorry…."

"Mikey," Donnie said.

"Sorry...sorry...sorry….sorry….sorry…."

"Michelangelo," Splinter called out once again, "Do you understand that what you do now effects others?"

Mikey nodded, "Sorry...sorry...sorry….sorry….sorry…."

"I am grounding you for three months," Splinter said, "but in that time I expect to see improvements from you in your decision making. We will be testing you. If I do not see an improvement, you punishment will extend. Do you understand me?"

"Sorry...sorry...sorry….sorry….sorry…."

"Michelangelo, do you understand your punishment?"

"Hai sensei," Mikey whispered.

"Now we will get so something to eat," Splinter said, "do you think you can walk?"

"I-I will try…." Mikey said standing on shaking feet, with Splinter's help, he made his way to the kitchen, to healing, to learning life lessons.


	20. Lost Tail

Mikey was spinning around with head turned around his right shoulder. Donnie cocked an eyebrow and looked at this three-old-brother.

"Mikey what are you doing?" He asked.

"Looking for my tail, I lossed it," he said so innocently.

"Mikey you did not lose your tail, it's attached to you," Donnie said finally putting a stop to the spinning.

"But I can't see it!"

"Just because you can't see doesn't mean it not there," Donnie said.

"But I wanna see what it looks like!"

Donnie sighed and rubbed his head, "okay let me show you a trick on how you can see your tail." Donnie picked him up and carried him to the bathroom.

Their counter that held the sink was wide and sturdy. Donnie stood Mikey on it facing the mirror and the opened the top draw to pull out a hand mirror, that they never used.

"What'cha doin'?" Mikey asked.

"Okay look in the mirror," Donnie said.

"But that is my face!"

"Hold on," Donnie said holding up the small mirror near Mikey's tail, "now do you see your tail?"

"I do! It's there! I don't lossed it!" Mikey smiled, "You the best! You found my tail!"


	21. Red Raph

Rated T

* * *

"Mikey!" Raph called, "time to go!" It was Raph's turn to make sure Mikey had the sewer tunnels and ways memorized.

"Coming!" Mikey said running up to his brother.

"Okay Little Ninja, today is your big test. I'm going to take you out a little ways and you will lead us home okay?"

Mikey nodded. "Can do!"

"Good now let's go!"

Raph lead Mikey nearly thirty minutes away. This was Mikey's first time this way be he had to learn to mark his way home, in a way no one would know. It was nice trip, Raph was telling Mikey stories about when Leo, Donnie, and himself were younger.

Mikey pulled at Raph's hand, "Raphie I-"

Raph held a finger to his lips, the look on his face told Mikey he heard it too. The pair looked around they were surrounded by Foot Soldiers. Raph held a sai in each hand and Mikey held onto his nunchaku. It was twelve to two easily, but Raph was not even sure Mikey could hold his own against elite ninjas like these. Sure his little brother was talented, but this was his first live fight.

Raph heard a soft cry from Mikey, he turned around to see his brother lying on the ground with three ninja stars sticking into his carapace. Raph quickly pulled them out and used them to throw back at the enemy. He flipped Mikey over and held him in one arm, he was not moving.

"Mikey? Little Ninja?" Raph asked, nothing. Raph adjusted his hold on Mikey and that is when he found it, the small dart. They poisoned him! Raph laid his brother down and jumped to his feet, his eyes were pure white. Using his own throwing stars he attacked the enemy.

Mikey slowly blinked, he felt a little dizzy, but other than that he was okay. The liquid inside the dart was only meant to knockout the victim, by slowing their heart rate, it was not meant to kill, just simulate death, not that Raph would have know.

Mikey pushed himself into a sitting position, the tunnel was covered in blood and so was Raphael. "Raph!" Mikey called dizzily jumping to feet spinning his weapon over his head. Just as Mikey got close to his brother he could see Raph's strong hand around the neck of the enemy.

"No one kills my brother and gets way with it!" Raph growled, then there was sicking snap.

Mikey pulled at his brother's leg, "Raphie! Why'd ya do that? I'm not dead!"

Raph turned around to Mikey, his eyes still white, blood on his hands. Mikey started breathing heavily. Raph could see the fear in his little brother's eyes. "Mikey," he said calmly his eyes turning back to green.

"S-stay back!" Mikey cried running away from Raph.

"Mikey wait come back here!"

Mikey looked back he was still a little dizzy and used the tunnel wall for support. After five minutes the dizziness got the better of him and Mikey fell to his knees.

Raph had a hard time catching up with Mikey since he was faster and taking random turns. When he finally found him the smaller turtle had his knees pulled to his plastron and was laying on his side. "Mikey?" he said gently, but he soon realized his brother hard cried himself to sleep. Raph picked up Mikey and held him in his arms.

Raph was almost home when Mikey woke up. "Let go of me!" Mikey yelled squirming around forcing Raph to drop him.

"Little Ninja-"

"Not your Little Ninja! Stay away from me!" Mikey ran the rest of the way into the lair zig-zagging the whole way. Mikey finally reach the lair, ran into his room and barricaded the door shut.

"MIKEY!" Raph yelled running into the lair and began to pound on Mikey's door, "get outta here now or I will rip of the door off!"

"Whoa, whoa, Raph what is going on?" Leo demanded.

"I ain't tell'n ya!" Raph snapped banging in the door.

"Uh why is Raph covered in blood?" Donnie asked.

"He won't tell me!" Leo snapped causing Donnie to take a step back.

"GO AWAY!" they heard Mikey yell.

"MIKEY-" Raph went to yell some more, but Leo tackled him away from the door.

"Tell me what is going on! That's an order!" Leo hissed.

"Why should I because you are the leader?" Raph snapped.

"No because you are harassing my brother!" Leo snapped.

Donnie took this time to knock on Mikey's door, "Mikey, buddy it's me Donnie," he said.

The door slowly opened and Mikey's mask and nunchaku came flying out.

"Guys," Donnie said watching the wrestling match going on at his feet. After a few more attempts Donnie gave up and got the bucket of water and dumped it over his fighter older brothers.

"What the shell Donnie!" Raph snapped, as Leo just glared at him.

Donnie simply held up Mikey's mask and weapons, "There a note too," Donnie said, "written in orange crayon."

"Well brainiac what does it say?" Raph demanded.

Donnie read: _If that is what being a ninja is then I don't wanna be one._

"Raph what does he mean by that?" Leo asked.

Raph rubbed his head, "I have to go clean up," he said.

"Not before you tell who's blood you have on you, why you have it, and what you know about Mikey's note."

Raph sighed and explained everything and then quickly went to take a shower.

Leo and Donnie spent the better part of the next hour trying to get Mikey out of his room, but the youngest turtle was not speaking. He did send a nice note under the door that them to leave him alone.

Leo hung his head, "we need to tell sensei." Donnie nodded in agreement.

Leo walked to his father's room and knocked on the door, "sensei we have a problem," Leo said.

Splinter slid the door open and looked at his oldest son, the leader, "what is it my son?"

"We need you to talk to Mikey," Leo said before explaining the situation.

"I see," Splinter said following Leo to Mikey's room and then excepting the mask and weapons from Donatello. Splinter knocked on the door, "Michelangelo, I would like to come in," he said. They could hear the sound of furniture moving, Mikey was unblocking his door. Then the door slowly opened and Splinter slipped inside nearly getting his tail caught in the door due to Mikey's haste.

Before Splinter could say a word Mikey broke down crying. Splinter sat down on the bed and pulled Mikey into his arms.

"Sensei," Mikey sobbed, "I don't wanna be a ninja like Raph."

"Michelangelo I need to understand something before you make your decision."

Mikey nodded, but didn't speak or meet his father's eyes.

"Raphael, is a brilliant fighter, but his heart gets in the way."

Mikey was breathing heavily, "I heard the guy's neck snap," Mikey said darkly.

"Breathe Michelangelo, deep breaths. Raphael told me what happened. He thought you were dead, he was seeking vengeance."

"But-but I was okay…..and I was trying to tell him and the SNAP!" Mikey followed with the hand motion, "he did it with one hand!" Mikey was shaking, "if that is what a ninja is then I am sorry I cannot be one."

"Michelangelo, that is not what being a ninja is all about, that was Raphael protecting you."

Mikey whimpered, "it was scary….and blood...so much not just the one he-he….well ya know...others….his sais all red….I was scared." Mikey looked at his feet, "I'm scared of Raphie now."

"Michelangelo, you do not need to be scared of you brother, he loves you and would never hurt you," Splinter soothed.

"But what if I do something wrong? And-and he gets angry! And hurts me?"

When Raph came back from his nearly hour long shower Leo and Donnie were sitting in front of Mikey's door listening to what they could.

"What are they saying?" Raph asked.

Donnie looked to Leo, as brother and a leader. Leo sighed, "I am going to be blunt, but you can't freak out because it will make matters worst." Raph rolled his eyes and nodded, "you scared the shell out of Mikey, the little guy is all freaked out." Raph bit his lip, "since that was his first love battle he thinks that, uh, killing is…." Leo trailed.

"He thinks being a ninja means killing people," Raph said.

Leo nodded sadly, "yeah."

"I need-"

"Let sensei deal with this situation, we have all seen death," Leo sighed. He still remembered the first and only person he killed, he never meant to either. The foot soldier more or less committed suicide. Leo glanced at Raph and Donnie, they shared the same bitter memory. This was Raph's first kill. "Raph I once sensei is done talking to Mikey, you need to talk to him."

"Why?" Raph demanded.

Splinter just sat there with is youngest son, waiting for him to fall asleep.

Mikey was curled up in the middle of his bed, the way he loved to keep. Splinter covered him up, kissed his forehead. Before he left the room he placed Mikey's orange mask and nunchaku on his bedside table.

"Sensei how is he?" Leo asked once Splinter closed the door to Mikey's room.

Splinter hesitated and then looked to Raphael, "seeing a death in his first live battle scared him. I did my best to reassure him that, a ninja does not always kill in battle. I am not sure how much of that he believed." Leo and Donnie nodded.

"Is he afraid of me?" Raph asked.

Splinter sighed, "I am afraid so my son." Splinter placed a paw on his shoulder.

Raph growled, "I-I thought they killed Mikey…" Raph's voice trailed.

"Raphael you cannot let angry guide your fighting," Splinter said.

Raph scoffed, "hai sensei."

The next morning Mikey went to the kitchen for breakfast, his mask not anywhere to be found. Splinter was sitting at the table and Mikey went over to his father and hid behind him as Raph entered the room.

"Good Morning Mikey," Raph said smiling. Mikey held onto his father.

"Michelangelo, your brother said good morning to you," Splinter placed a hand on Mikey's head.

"M-morning…" Mikey said into Splinter's arm.

Raph rolled his eyes, "fine," he mumbled under his breath.

"Raph he is eight and saw his first death, you getting hot headed over this will make is worse," Leo said.

"Mikey," Donnie said kneeling down next to his brother, "Raph wants to say something."

"Mikey I am sorry, you had to see me like that….I just….I though….I needed…." Raph stopped, "will you still be my Little Ninja?" Raph pulled Mikey's orange mask out from his belt.

Mikey gulped, and was breathing heavily. He looked to Donnie and Leo and then to Splinter. "Yes," Mikey said.

Raph smiled and tied the orange mask back around his brother's eyes. Mikey then jumped onto Raph's back.

Raph looked back at Mikey and thought to himself _Mikey I would do anything to protect you, even kill again, no matter how scared you are, remember I love you and would never hurt you. I will only hurt the ones who hurt you. You are my baby brother, you will always by my Little Ninja!"_


	22. Mikey Can't Sleep

It was almost eleven thirty when Raph could heard his door being slowly pushed open. The dull hallway light entered his room. Raph could see his two-year-brother standing in the doorway.

Mikey rubbed his eye with his right hand, he had a stuffed bear under his left arm. "Raphie can't sleep," he said walking closer, "Donnie sleeping at desk again."

Raph smiled. Mikey always went to Donnie when he could not sleep, except when he fell asleep in his lab. "Sure come on over little ninja," Raph said lifting the covers so Mikey could climb under. Mikey wiggled his way onto Raph's plastron. "Good night little ninja," Raph said giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Raphie warm…" Mikey said before falling asleep.

Mikey unconsciously grabbed Raph's mask for the first and last time and began to chew on the ends of his already chewed mask.


	23. Raph the Roach Slayer

It was a long night to Raphael his three-year-old brother kept him up all night asking question about anything and everything. Michelangelo was sleeping peacefully while he could not, he had to train. Groggily Raph entered the dojo, "Sup?" he asked his brothers taking his place in between Leonardo and Donatello.

"Long night?" Leo laughed. Raph just scowled.

"They that was me two nights ago!" Donnie said laughing, "remember I feel asleep in my bowl of cereal?"

Raph laughed, "hehehe yeah,"

"We all have our turn," Leo said spoken like a true leader.

"Good morning sensei," they called out as the father entered the room.

Towards the ends of practice they could hear Mikey shuffling into the room. He sat down on the pillow Splinter got for him that was out of the way, but allowed him to watch his brother's train.

Mikey soon got distracted by a roach crawling across the floor. Mikey followed the bug with his eyes saying on his pillow. Just when he lost track of the roach there was a loud scream. "GET IT OFF'A ME!" Raph yelled.

"Roachy!" Mikey yelled running over to the roach and pulling if off of Raph's foot.

"KILL IT!"

"Killing not nice Raphie, good bug see?" Mikey tried to show his older brother the bug only to have Raph step backwards. "Raphie, look at the roachy! It cool!" Mikey teetered to his brother while Leo and Donnie burst out laughing.

"Get it away!" Raph snapped with his carapace to the wall.

"But he a good roachy, can be Spike's pet!"

"Oh no he ain't!" Raph snapped.

"But Spike want a pet I asked 'im!"

"Yeah Raphie, Spike wants a pet roach and he can stay in your room," Leo laughed.

"Good idea! Mikey take to Spike!" Mikey turned around only to be picked up by Raph.

Walking with his brother at arm's length away he brought the small turtle to his two laughing brothers, "please just kill it."

"DON'T KILL ME! MIKEY SORRY!" Mikey wailed flailing his arms and unintentionally letting go of the roach causing it to land on Raph's head.

Raph dropped his brother to the floor, who began to cry harder.

"Mikey, he did not mean to kill you," Donnie said gently, "Raph wants us to kill the roach."

"Why? Roachy do nothing wrong."

"Raph is scared of bugs, like you are scared of the dark," Leo said.

All the time Leo and Donnie comforted Mikey they ignored the panicked screams coming from Raph. Finally the roach landed on the ground and Raph stabbed it with his sai only to have Mikey see and start crying all over again.

Two hours later…..

Donne fashioned an origami box for the now dead roach and they held a funeral for it. Mikey even made Raph apologies for killing the roach.


	24. Not a Monster

A/N: inspired by an image I saw on deviantART

Leatherhead made his way to the turtle lair, he was cut up- again. He needed the help of Donatello to clean the wounds so that they would not become infected.

LH approached the lair, he could hear the giggle of little Michelangelo. The small turtle turned around. "LH!" He cried dropping the playing cards in his hands and running to his friend. Mikey threw his arms around his friend, "LH what happened?"

"I am a monster, small one," Leatherhead said simply, "I came to close to some humans today."

"Don't say that about my best friend!" Mikey said. Leatherhead tried to smile, Michelangelo's optimism was amazing, "Maybe you feel like a monster, because everyone treats you like one."

Leatherhead looked down at the turtle, tear were starting to fill his eyes. Mikey hugged him.

"We are playing go fish! You wanna play with me?"


	25. Mikey's Bedtime Story

**A/N: I held a fic contest on devinatART where the contestants wrote a bedtime story to AU Mikey and my watchers votes. This bedtime story was written by YAY-Production. There was also a art part to this that was won by Neos-mies both of deviantART **

* * *

Hamoto Yoshi's oldest sons were now nineteen, soon they would no longer be teenagers. Many things happened over the past nineteen years. He gained a new family after he lost his beloved wife and daughter. He was getting ever closer to defeating the one who caused his so much pain, but yet gave the ability to start again. It was if Yoshi was phenix, he rose from the ashes. It was twisted way to think about it. Then just four short years ago, little Michelangelo joined them. He brought new life to the family, and great joy.

It pained him to do so, but he sent each of his sons on their own two week sabbaticals. This was the longest he was alone with Michelangelo. He always had the support of his sons. He would have sent them separately, but this was a reality his youngest was going to have to face, his brothers might not always be around. Splinter knew they would want to spread their wings and venture off on their own soon, so this was also lesson for the smallest turtle.

Michelangelo was coloring at the kitchen table while Splinter sipped from his tea cup. The small turtle yawned.

"You sleepy my son?" Splinter asked. Mikey rubbed his eyes and nodded. "Well let us get you cleaned up and off to bed." Mikey only nodded and he zigzagged behind is father to the bathroom for his bath.

Mikey giggled and yawned during the entire bath, he loved them, and the bubbles, he always tried to eat the bubbles too.

"No, do not eat the bubbles," Splinter could not help but laugh.

"But they look soooooo good," Mikey smiled.

"I assure you they are not."

"Aww!" Mikey complained as Splinter lifted him from the tub.

"How go find a bedtime story and I will meet you in your room.

"Okay daddy," Mikey said skipping off.

When Splinter came into the room he was meet by Michelangelo holding a blue book with a duck on it. "You want me to read you this?" he asked taking the book.

"Hai sensei!" Mikey smiled.

"Very well," Splinter opened the book and a worn piece of paper fell out.

"What that?" Mikey asked as Splinter picked it up.

"Let me see," he said un folding the paper gently, "I see it is, well an old story."

"Can you tell Mikey?"

Splinter looked down at his son, "Of course I can," and he read.

_There once was an oak growing in a forest. He was tall, and strong, and had very strong roots. He had many friends and family in the forest alongside him, but he had also allied himself with the wind. As we all know, the wind can be kind, and gentle, but only when it wants to be. In truth, it is wild, and untamed. It can lash out at anything and everything for absolutely nothing, no reason at all.  
One day, the oak fell in love with a beautiful woman. She was a morning glory, delicate and perfect. He did not know that his friend, the wind was jealous, that he wanted the morning glory for himself. But that was impossible, since the wind was a drifter, never stable, never loyal. The morning glory attached herself to the oak, her sweet vines climbing up his trunk and branches. Where once there were two, now there was one.  
It was not long before a small tree grew in between them. She was their daughter, created in the wondrous harmony of their love. But this only angered the wind more, and as his rage reached boiling point, he lashed out. A storm grew, and the clouds gathered, hitting against one another, causing lightning to form.  
It only took one strike. The pure electricity burned the morning glory, her petals dropping to the ground, black and charred. She withered away until there was nothing left except for the oak's screams. Her touch, which once was wrapped around him so tightly, fell away, never to be felt again.  
The oak could knew that it was his time. Fire lapped up at him, scorching him. But just as quickly as the clouds had caused his pain, they helped, raining down on him the relief he needed. But as the smoke cleared, and the sun began to shine, the oak was horrified. Everything was gone. His family, his friends. His daughter. Somehow he was in a new place, a new home. All alone. He had no one.  
Now, the oak didn't know it at the time, but there were seeds in the ground that he stood upon. When these seeds sprouted, he saw that there was life left for him, that he could raise up these children that, just like him, had no one. And together, they made the unlikeliest of families. Father, sons, family _

He always ended it like then when he told Leonardo, Raphael, and Donatello. Now there was more to the story.

_Given time something new drifted to the oak. A new part in his life, a new seed. Where it came from was anybody's guess, but it brought a new meaning to the family. Just like the morning glory, it wrapped itself around its new family, holding them together like glue. They cared for him, and he cared for them. With him, their family was complete. He added the bond between brothers, he helped hold the oak's heart. With him, they were indeed a family._

Splinter looked down at Mikey, his small hand wrapped around his paw.

"Michelangelo, my little morning glory." Splinter laid a paw on his son's head.


	26. The Purple Mask: Two Years Later

Donnie was sitting on the couch. It had been two years to the day since he nearly died. Two years since he saw a dream where he died. Since he saw a future that he never wanted to happen. For a long time when he got even slightly injured he could see Mikey at ten-years-old wearing his purple mask around his neck. Mikey never knew it because he was very young, but he was the reason Donatello kept breathing when it hurt him so much to do so. Donnie rubbed his had over the healing scar. Unlike Raph's complete chip to his plastron Donnie's plastron would heal, in time. The phantom pains he felt would never go away. Last year at this time he hurt him again as well.

Donnie was so lost in this thoughts he did not see or hear his now five-year-old brother standing in front of him.

"Nie 'kay?" Mikey asked climbing on the couch next to Donnie.

"Yeah buddy I will be fine," Donnie said rubbing is brother's head.

"Nie hurt?" Mikey asked.

"A long time ago," Donnie said trying to push the memory from his mind.

"How?" Mikey asked.

"During a fight…." his voice trailed, he could see it, he could feel it the katana going into his plastron and then his skin, nearly into his heart.

Mikey could see a lost look in Donnie's eyes, "Nie?" he called out. Donnie's hand clamped over his heart, his breathing became heavy and fast. "Nie snap outta it." Mikey was starting to cry, he was scared for his brother. That was when he finally noticed what Donnie was really doing, his hand was over this thin scar on his plastron.

Mikey gently kissed the spot on Donnie's plastron where the katana pierced him. Donnie's eyes snapped open, "Mikey kiss Donnie's boo-boo better!" Donnie started to cry, those were the same words Mikey told him two years ago. "Donnie tell Mikey what he can do to help!"

Donnie bit is lip, it was the same conversation all over again, "just stay with me," Donnie said closing his eyes. Mikey slipped under one of Donnie's arms and laid his head on his shoulder. "W-want me to read that book to you?" Donnie said noticing for the first time Mikey was holding one.

"Yes please," Mikey said handing over the book.

"What book do you have?" Donnie asked.

"This one! Neva knew I had it!" Mikey handed his brother the book, but when Donnie read the title he cried. "why sad?"

"I'm not sad...I'm happy." Donnie smiled and ruffled Mikey's orange bandana and read "The Magic School Bus: Lost in the Solar System"


	27. Raph's Choice

"Raph you have to except it. Mikey is going to be part of out family now." Leo said.

"More like the death of our family! That band, what if it can track!? What will you do when the Kraang show up, or Shredder?" Raph growled.

"Raph it's been almost two months, something would have happened by now." Leo said evenly.

"They could want us to raise him and when he is old enough the micro chip in his brain will go off and he will kill us all in cold blood!"

"What micro chip? Raph you have lost it!"

"I'm just saying what if this is what they want? Us to get attached to him and then use our attachment against us!"

"Raph I will say it-"

"You say it again and I will beat-"

"Raphael! Leonardo!" Splinter called out, his raised voice not even disturbing the sleeping Michelangelo in his arms. The arguing stopped.

"Sensei Raph still think Mikey is a trap," Leo said quickly.

"No has proved me wrong!"

"Or that you're right!" Leo snapped back.

"Enough my sons!" Splinter looked down as the infant turtle began to turn in his sleep. "Raphael I know you are concerned Michelangelo is a trap, but he is a member of our family now and will always be until we learn other wise about that band. Donatello told me is close to figuring out how to remove the band."

"I did it!" Donnie came running out of his lab holding a strange looking key.

"How will it work?" Leo asked, "the band is smooth, no notches."

"That's what I thought too, but I hacked into the system and found they design of the band and from there I saw the magnetic hold. It was a unique magnet to it took me a long time to find out, but this should work." Donnie went over to Mikey and gently held his little foot, and pressed they key to the band. Once he did the band popped off and fell into his open hand. "Now I will analyze it to confirm if there is a GPS in it."

"See Raph, Donnie's got it covered," Leo said as Donnie went back to his lab.

"And if there is a GPS or whatever?" Raph said darkly.

There was silence amongst the three, until little Mikey yawned and stretched, "awake now little one?" Splinter ask gently rubbing the turtle's head. Mikey looked around and then notice the band missing from his ankle, he pointed to it. "Donatello got it off," Splinter smiled. Mikey pulled at invisible mask tails, he little motion for Donnie, "yes Donatello." Mikey started to wiggle, "would you like to get down?" Splinter asked. Mikey looked up and tilted his head. Splinter place Mikey on the floor who instantly crawled over to Raph and clung to his leg.

"Why must you hug my leg?" Raph asked the smiling infant.

"Believe it or not he seems to like you," Leo said bending down and picking Mikey up. Raph just threw a hand on the air and walked away. "Well the rest of us like you," Leo said smiling.

Donnie was analyzing the band. Leo was leaning on his younger brother's carapace. "Ya know Leo you breathing on my neck that like won't help."

"Sorry," Leo said standing up, "it's just that, I really hope Raph is wrong and the sooner we find out the better."

"Yeah I know what you…." Donnie stopped and looked at his screen and gulped.

"Donnie, please don't say it…." Leo's voice trailed.

Mikey was crying and Raph was the closest one. He hated it. Raph groaned and went into the room and picked up Mikey to try to stop him from crying. Raph walked around the room. Nothing he was still crying. "Please stop crying," Raph begged, "where is everyone?"

Raph walked towards Donnie's lab.

"Raph might be right, but I can't know for sure it could just be barcode or chip that holds all his vital information. I have hack into the device to know more."

"So that stupid band was a tracking device," Raph snarled at the crying infant turtle, but the snarling voice proved to funny to Mikey and he started to laugh.

"We won't tell Raph," Leo said, "when will you know for sure?"

"Hopefully soon, the chip is not as complex as the band itself was to remove."

"Not tell me? Well how about I get rid of our little problem instead. Raph carried Mikey into the sewers. Mikey looked around in wonder of his new environment.

"All you done is ruined our life. We don't train as often, we always have to quiet, we are always on the look out for food, you are so needy. The freckles are stupid, I wish we never found you, or that we left you there…" Raph stopped, "left you there, yeah I can leave you some where and you can be some else's problem!"

Raph sighed, then he saw the ladder to the surface. He looked at the almost sleeping turtle in his arms. "No one would know where you came from." Raph climbed the ladder with Mikey tucked under one arm and then he made his way to the nearest building rooftop.

Raph was sitting on the edge of the building holding Mikey in his arms. A fall for this distance would kill anyone. "How could they all fall in love you? I don't get it." Raph looked down at Mikey who opened his eyes. They were bright blue, brighter than Leo's blue eyes. They...were full of life and wonder as he looked around. Mikey glanced down the great distance and began to cry Mikey turned his head into Raph's plastron. The smaller turtle was very scared and Raph felt this need to protect him. "What the shell what I thinking! I was going to...to...I can't even say it. He's my brother….but how could I not see it before? I am supposed to be protecting him, not hurting him."

Raph stood up and stepped away from the edge. He held his brother close, "there, there don't cry little….ninja….little….brother."

Raph carried his brother back sat on the couch the small turtle fell a sleep in his arms and soon Raph was sleeping too.

"So there is no way that the band could be a tracking device?" Leo confirmed.

"Correct. I don't know what it is, yet, but I can say that beyond a shadow a doubt it is not a tracking device," Donnie said in a matter of fact tone.

"Good let's tell sensei and Raph."

The two brothers walked out of the lair to see Mikey fast asleep in Raph's arms for the first time since the small turtle became part of their lives.


	28. Splinter and Michelangelo

from Splinter's POV

If I were to be asked if my life would change drastically for the third time in just about sixteen year I would have thought you to be crazy. Then Leonardo told me they found 'him' clinging to Raphael's leg. Donatello stepped forward and I could see who the 'him' was. It was an infant mutant turtle, just like my other three sons except for his freckles.

It was another early morning with Michelangelo. I changed his diaper and then wrapped him tightly in a blanket so he would not catch a cold. The poor little one seems to get cold easier than my older sons did when they were children, and even now. Donatello told me that Michelangelo's body contained more turtle DNA than human DNA and that could be why. I do not understand my gifted son much of the time, but this did make sense.

I look down at Michelangelo, his eye are bright blue filled with wonder. He is always smiling and laughing even at nothing. It is hard not to smile when he is. I have found my self saddened when I see an image or memory comes that reminds me of my Tang-Shen or Miwa, but then I see Michelangelo smiling and I remember that while I still love them deeply I cannot forget that I have new lives that are depending on me.

I try to lay Michelangelo down into his crib in hopes he will fall back to sleep. I do not think I can start my day at three in the morning for a third day in a row. I hand him a bottle and slowly walk away. I wait, a minute to two. Nothing, the little one must be sleepy today. I peer into the room and see him sleeping, it's a good day.

Breakfast time. Michelangelo loves to eat. I sit him in his high chair and feed him his worms and algae. His interest in his algae is soon lost when he sees Raphael eating a bowl of cereal. He points to the bowl and opens and closes his hands, indicating he wants something. "No Michelangelo you have your worms and algae that is Raphael's breakfast," I tell him and that is when the little one began to cry. I could hear Raphael sigh behind me and he walked closer. Soon my hotheaded son was by my side sharing his bowl of cereal with his baby brother. Michelangelo seemed happy to get his way, while Raphael looked pained to be sharing his breakfast. When Raphael thought I was not looking I saw a smile cross his face.

It is now time for my older boys to train. Knowing it is hard to keep him still April brought a playpen for him to stay in while his brothers trained. He is fascinated by the movements, he tries to do as they do, but he can hardly stand on his own two feet let alone a completing Gankaku kata. His eagerness to learn shows me he will be easily taught and great ninja.

Sometime during practice Michelangelo grew tired enough to fall asleep his nap time was soon. Donatello brought a blanket over and covered him in his playpen so that he may sleep. I hear Leonardo's favorite television program 'Space Heroes' it will be a wonder if Michelangelo does not share this love with him concreting it is a child's show.

Donatello when to go retrieve Michelangelo from his nap. He was in need of a diaper change and it was lunch time. I see Donatello carried the now cleaned Michelangelo into the kitchen. I prepare his worms and algae and Donatello places his younger brother in his highchair. I take a spoon and begin to feed my hungry little one. My older sons came in a later a short time later, they ordered a pizza. I held a spoonful of algae up for Michelangelo to take, but instead he started at the pizza, pointed to it and opened and closed his hands. I tried to get him to eat is algae, but he kept looking at that pizza and I nearly got algae in his ear.

At this point Leonardo cut a pizza into small pieces and brought it over. Using a fork Leonardo lifted the pizza up so Michelangelo may take his first bite of pizza, I feared he would inhale the fork after that first bite. I no longer think he will eat his worms and algae. Now I have four pizza loving sons, it is time I learn to make it.

After lunch we have free time. Leonardo and Raphael are sparring and Donatello is playing games with Michelangelo. While I take the time to meditate. I much more to think about now. I go from having three nearly grown and independent sons to three nearly grown and independent sons and a infant who needed all of us. He is so young and with Oruku Saki around I fear for his safety until he is old enough to fight. When is brothers were young it was easy to keep them hidden, but now my sons patrol the surface and if the enemy were to gain access to the liar Michelangelo's life would be in grave danger, I just hope my former friend does not find out about the youngest member of our clan.

As I exit my room a hear the unmistakable sound of Michelangelo's laughter. The smallest turtle was trying to grab at the tails of Donatello's mask, but Donatello kept pulling them away just before he could reach them. I see Raphael on the couch reading a comic book and Leonardo is watching his show again. I cannot help but stare at my perfect little family. I see Donatello finally allow Michelangelo to win their little game. I go into the kitchen to prepare some noodle soup for dinner.

The soup is done and I call my sons in. Leonardo and Raphael are playfully pushing each other while Donatello had Michelangelo on his shoulders. Into the highchair Michelangelo goes. Donatello brings his chair closer to is only younger brother. "Mikey was a noodle?" Donatello asks while dangling a noodle over Michelangelo's head. Michelangelo reaches up and grabbles that noodle and slurps it down the why Raphael taught him (much to my displeasure).

It is not long before my oldest sons go out to patrol the city. Once they are out I take Michelangelo give him a bath, and get him ready for bedtime. I cannot be sure how it is possible, but bathing Michelangelo I have gotten more wet than when I bathed three little turtles at once. I makes me wonder the game my older sons play with him when it is their job to bath him. I pull him from the tub and dry him off, the night feels cool so I put a sweatshirt on him to keep him warm since he always manages to kick his blanket off in the middle of the night.

I bring Michelangelo to his room and sit in an old rocking chair April's aunt was going to throw away. It was broken, but Donatello fixed it. I have a bottle of warm milk for him and rock him until he falls asleep. I sing him a lullaby I sang to Miwa, but at the time it was too painful to sing to his brothers. _Nennen korori yo, Okorori yo. Bōya was yoi da, Nenne shia~_ soon he is asleep in my arms. I kiss him good night lay him in his bed and wait for his brothers to come home. And the start over again in the morning.


	29. Goes Swimming

"Doooonnnnnie wanna swim!" Mikey said. Donnie looked at his seven-year-old brother. Donnie rubbed his temples. There had been a bad storm recently and he was still working on getting electricity back to the lair. Currently we had himself locked in his lab working. Leo,  
Raph, and their father went foraging for new bedding and other essentials, since some got destroyed in the flooding.

"Mikey," Donnie said softly, "I can't watch you right now. I'm sorry buddy. When sensei gets back he can watch you."

"How long?" Mike crossed his arms.

"I don't know he just left."

"But I'm bored! And there soooooo much water! And it's clean!"

"Maybe I can help," It was April.

"Sissy April!" Mikey said jumping on her.

"Hey Mikey," she said smiling, "bothering Donnie?"

"He won't let me go swimming!" Mikey pouted.

"Well if it's okay with Donnie I can watch you swim," she glanced at Donnie.

"Sure April you can watch him," Donnie smiled.

"Come on April let's go!" Mikey tugged on her arm to make her move.

"Hold on a minute," Donnie said, "you need your arm floats."

"But I'm a turtle!" Mikey cried.

"Yes, I know, but you are a turtle who needs to use his arm floats. We all used them when we were your age too. Just to be safe," Donnie slipped the arm floats on his brother's little arms. Mikey crossed his arms and pouted.

"Oh, now that is just too cute," April squealed pulling out her t-phone to take a picture.

"Nooo!" Mikey cried, "look 'tupid!"

"No, it's cute! Please Mikey. Just one picture for me?"

"Only for you! Donnie can't look!" Mikey pointed at Donnie in an over dramatic fashion.

Donnie laughed and turned away, "Okay buddy."

April sat at the pool's edge watching Mikey swim around. Donnie told her when Mikey was not listen the real reason he need his arm floats was because he gets tired of swimming sometime and can't keep himself a float. Donnie even told her one time he forgot he was swimming, so the floats stayed.

Even with his arm floats he could still duck under water and pop back up. "April lookie I can swim under water!"

"Very good Mikey!"

"And I can hold my breath for a looooong time!" Mikey forced is arm floats under water and held his breath.

"wow that was a long time," she said smiling.

Mikey swam over to her and started to splash her with water, "April come swim with me!"

"I can't Mikey I don't have my bathing suit."

"Come in anyway!" Mikey climbed out, but April knew where it was going and jumped up before the small turtle could get to her. "Sissy! Come back here!"

Mikey started running after her, "no running!," April said slowing down herself.

Mikey did not listen he went running from almost five feet back to push April in, but the edge was the pool area was wet and slipped and fell into the water hitting his head on the edge. April missed it all happen since it was so fast. When he heard the slash she whipped around to see the pool rippling, but no Mikey.

"Mikey!" she called frantically. "Mikey if you can hear me come out, this game is not funny."

She looked around the area in the shadows, at the age of seven he was already a stealth master. She gulped and looked into the water. She could see one of his orange arm floats drifting in the distance, and she could see blood! She then saw the edge of the pool, blood there as well.

"Oh God! Mikey!" April jumped into the water and began to look for him. She could see a turtle like figure a farther down. She went to the surface for air and dove down. When she found his chin was to plastron and something a looped itself around his ankle. Even if he was conscious to swim after hitting his head he was also trapped. April was forced to return to the surface for air. Swimming up fast and taking in a quick deep breath she dove back down and untwisted his little ankle.

Holding tightly onto Mikey she swam one armed the surface. April's head emerged from the water she took in a deep breath filling her lungs with air, hoping Mikey would do the same. She kept his head above water as she swam. April noted where he hit his was not too bad, but she knew a cut like that would bleed badly no matter how minor. She knew it must have been the shock and getting his ankle caught that caused him to drown.

April held him in her arms, she held her ear close to his mouth to see if she could hear him breathing, but she heard nothing. She checked his pulse, she could hardly feel it.

Donnie finished his welding, and he could hear nothing. With Mikey around when you heard nothing he was up to something. Suddenly Donnie has a sinking feeling something was wrong.

Donnie ran out of his room to see April holding a limp and pale Mikey attempting to perform CPR. Tears were streaming down her face. She slowly turned her head and looked to Donnie. He could see the blood on her hands and the cut on his head.

Donnie pulled Mikey into his arms and began chest compressions, suddenly Mikey started to cough and spit up water. Mikey eyes slowly opened. "Hey buddy are you okay?"

Mikey nodded, "yeah."

"Mikey stay with April I will be right back."

Donnie felt himself shaking as he went to get some towels and blankets. He almost lost his baby brother, all because he was too busy to play with him.

Donnie brought out two towels, his purple one for April and for Mikey is orange one. When he came Mikey had crawled into April's lap. April was stoking the small turtle's head. His eyes were shut and he was falling asleep in her arms.

"April...warm…" Mikey muttered as she wrapped the towel around him.

"I know he loves to snuggle with Master Splinter when he is cold. He needs the warmth right now." Donnie said dropping a blanket over her shoulders, covering the towel.

"Warm, but I feel so cold," April shivered.

"You have to remember Mikey is cold blooded, you're warm blooded. You're warm to him. For him to fall asleep that fast you must be very warm to him." Donnie sat down next to April and Mikey.

"I'm sorry," she said laying her head on Donnie shoulder causing the purple clad turtle to blush. "I should have tried harder to stop him from running."

"Mikey knows better than to run around open water like that. I'm just glad you were there," Donnie said.

"It's okay if you don't want me to watch him again." She lifted her head from his shoulder and looked away.

Donnie lifted her chin and looked into her eyes, "April I would always trust you with Mikey." Donnie smiled, his missing tooth showing, "you saved his life." April smiled, but said nothing, "Besides I was too busy to watch him, I should not have left you alone with Mikey. It's too much of a responsibility. I know you can handle it, but it's just…"

April stopped him, "I know what you mean." April looked down at Mikey he was chewing on the corner of his towel, "because Mikey is like the little brother I never had, and I don't know what I would do if anything happened to him."

"...Just kiss already…." Mikey mumbled.

April and Donnie blushed, both unsure of if he was talking about a dream or them.


	30. Meets April

It was an early morning. Donnie was sitting on the couch holding a sleeping Mikey. Then Donnie felt something wet and warm on his plastron. He looked down at Mikey. "Uh sensei...I think we need diapers." Donnie stoop up and walked to the bathroom he would have to clean himself and his brother.

"Leonardo, please call April and see and see if she may help us with this little situation," Splinter asked.

"Hai sensei," Leo said pulling out his t-phone. It was three in the morning April was not going to enjoy this. Leo dialed her number.

"Okay Mikey time for a bath," Donnie said from the bathroom.

_"You do now it's three am right?" _April asked.

"Yeah, well it's just-" Leo cringed and Mikey started to cry loudly.

"Mikey it's only water!" Donnie was trying to sooth the small turtle.

_"Is that a baby? And who is Mikey?" _April asked.

"Well you see-"

"No Mikey please don't poop..no no-" Donnie was holding Mikey under his arm racing to the sink.

"No Donatello don't hold him like that!" Splinter called out.

"Just put it in the sink! I am trying to sleep!" Raph snapped.

_"Uh Leo?"_

"Could you just bring diapers….I have to go!"

_"Wait what size?" _but it was too late Leo hung up.

April pulled on some clothes and sweatshirt. This was New York City, she could find diapers at three am right? April really wished she knew what was going on at the turtle's lair. Still half a sleep she walked into a connivence store that was opened twenty-four hours. She looked at the diapers, well his carapace would take more space than a human child, was it even a turtle? Oh god was it a human!? April pulled out her t-phone. "LEO! She tell," causing the turtle to jump on the other end of the phone. "The diapers are they for...a turtle?" she whispered the last part.

_"Uh yeah-"_

"Tell me how much he weights."

_"I dunno...fifteen, pounds? I don't know!" _

"Then ask someone!"

"Donnie, uh April is on the phone she is going to get diapers, but she needs to know how much Mikey weighs."

Donnie walked out of the bathroom with Mikey wrapped in a towel that was way to large for the small turtle. Donnie carried him to his lab and tried to get a weight by placing him on his scale he used in his lab. "tell her 5.4 kilograms"

"Donnie in pounds...she is yelling at me…"

"Twelve pounds," Donnie said re wrapping Mikey in the towel, "and ask her to get him a sweatshirt his is cold."

"Guys do you have anything for him?" April snapped tossing diapers into her carriage as well as a bottle.

_"No not really we just found him the night before last."_

"FINE!" April yelled hanging up the phone causing the store clerk to look at her funny. She walked to the souvenir stand and found a 'I love NY' sweatshirt. She was trying to think about his shell. She found a sweatshirt that was for a one year old child, it was orange it was the only color, not that she really cared. The poor thing was cold.

When April got to the lair Raph was sitting at the kitchen table reading a comic book. Donnie was sitting on the couch holding a bundle wrapped in a large towel, and he was feeding the bundle a bottle. Leo was cleaning up the bathroom and Splinter was cooking something in the kitchen.

"Hey guys," April said, "I got you the diapers and sweatshirt, plus a few more things I thought a baby could use." April smiled and placed the bag on the table.

"Thank you my student, we did not want to disturb you so early, but it was needed."

"Yes it was," Donnie said carrying the small turtle over to the kitchen.

"I can I see him?" April asked. Donnie handed April the small turtle. April took the baby turtle into her arms. He blinked his eyes opened and yawed and then nuzzled against her warm body. She was so angry for them waking her up at three in the morning for diapers, but seeing who she was getting them for made her forget. She tried to picture a baby turtle when she wast at the store. The baby was now sucking his thumb. She could see his skin was lighter the other boys, and his little face was dotted with freckles. The turtle blinked again. His eyes, they were large blue eyes, full of wonder and hope. He was like a miniature copy of her other friends. She found it took her breath away. April stroked his cheek causing him to giggle, "so cute…" she whispered. The turtle smiled a toothless smile.

"Yeah so darn cute now take it outta here before it pees again."

"Raphael that is not way to talk about your brother. He is an infant and cannot control his bladder," Splinter said

"What is his name?" April asked as a dejected Raph grumbled and walked off to his room.

"Michelangelo," Splinter said.

"Well it fits, he is a little angel." April said, "Angel."

"We call him Mikey," Donnie said.

"Mikey," April said looking down at the now sleeping infant turtle in her arms.

"Let's get a diaper on him before he has an accident," Donnie said. They went to Mikey's room and April saw the pillow and blanket nest.

"Is that his bed?" she asked kneeling down to lay him in it.

Donnie ran his hand over his head, "yeah we have not found something proper for him, we can use a regular bed, we tried looking for a crib, but no luck."

"My cousin has a crib I can get. She has not used in like five years."

"Thanks April that would be great, but he does like his nest."

April watched as Donnie put the diaper on Mikey and tuck him into bed and kiss his little brother's head. "You look like you know what you are doing," April said.

Donnie blushed, "I looked it up, I did not want to hurt him."

April smiled, "so how did you find him? And what is that band on his ankle?"

Donnie took a deep breath and explained everything he knew.

The next day April was able to get the crib for Mikey.

April was sitting on the ground playing with Mikey. He had three blocks and a broken rattle. Little Mikey looked happy with his limited toys, but April wanted to get him some more toys. She looked down and found Mikey was sitting in her lap. He was wearing his little orange sweatshirt. Soon the small turtle fell asleep.

"The crib is all set," Donnie said.

"Well that is perfect time he fell asleep," April looked down at him, "I just want to know why the left him, he is so sweet and innocent."

"I will figure that out," Donnie said with confidence picking up Mikey to carry him to his new crib.

"Find out what? That he is trap." Raph commented. Donnie shot him a look that made April not want to ask.

"I think I will get him some more toys, and other things babies need."

"You don't have to, we-we can't pay you back," Donnie said.

"Don't worry, think of it as payment for sensei teaching me. Mikey need more than three block and a rattle that does not rattle," April said waving around the rattle, "besides I want to do it. More like need to what good is a rattle that does nothing?"

Donnie laid his brother in the crib and Leo covered him up and tucked him in.

April had gone home Mikey had been sleeping for nearly three hours. Splinter was mediating, Leo was watching Space Heros, Raph was reading a comic book, and Donnie was in his lab. Mikey began to cry and scream. It sounded like he was in pain.

Splinter ran over to his son. He could see fear in his blue eyes. Splinter lifted him from the crib and Mikey buried his face into Splinter's chest, but he could tell he was calming down, "You are safe."

"Sensei is Mikey okay?" Leo asked.

"I believe he is. The Kraang must have kept him in a cage and the bars on the crib are reminding him of them."

"I can't even think of what they must have done to him, to make him this scared," Donnie said, "I will hide the bars with a blanket."

"That is a good idea Donatello. We are going to have to be carful, we do not know what will cause a memory for Michelangelo." Mikey turned his head to Donnie and then opened and closed his hands, he wanted his big brother. Splinter smiled, "he likes you."

"I like him too. I never thought I would be and older brother, but now I truly am a big brother. I have someone to teach. Leo and Raph are my brothers, but it seems different with Mikey." Donnie said.

"It is always different when you are looking out for someone, rather than the one being looked after," Splinter said, "the bond is unique you will share with Michelangelo. He will look up to you, you will watch him grow up rather than growing up with him like you did with your brothers."

"Eh eh," Mikey sounded and stretched out his hands to Donnie.

"You want to brother wants you," Splinter said. Mikey stuck out his lower lip, "okay you want your brother now." Splinter handed Mikey to Donatello.

Donnie looked down at his brother and smiled. Mikey reached up and took hold of Donnie's mask and stuffed it into is mouth, "you only want me for my mask?" Donnie laughed causing the small turtle to laugh as well.

"I will go prepare him some liquid algae for him to eat he must be hungry," Splinter said looking at his two youngest sons.

Donnie nodded and walked over to couch to sit down with his brother. Using his brother's little hands he covered his eyes. "Where's Mikey?" he ask, "I don't see him," then he moved the small turtle's hand from his blue eyes, "there he is!" Donnie smiled at the giggling turtle.

"Really Donnie? That is s dumb game. I expect it from Leo, but not you." Raph said walking by.

"Raph, Mikey is a baby, keeping it simple is the best," Leo said.

"Yeah simple and stupid," Raph commented. Leo just sighed and shook his head while watching Donnie continue to play with Mikey.

"Hey guys I got some things for Mikey!" April said walking into the lair.

"April that looks like a lot of things," Donnie said.

"It was just so much fun shopping! Look it's a turtle! There are some teething rings, more blocks, a rattle that works. My cousin said I can have her old playpen too."

"What the shell is a playpen?" Raph asked looking at the push turtle.

"It's like, hmmm a mini crib so that he can be in the room with when you train and you won't have to worry about him getting hurt," April said.

"That is perfect," Leo said "he does not like to be alone."

"Or his crib even thought I hid the bars," Donnie commented.

"Really he does not like the crib?" April said.

"Yeah sensei think's it is reminded of when the Kraang had it," Raph said.

"You know your brother has name," April said not liking Mikey being referred to as an 'it' by his own brother.

"Brainiac here can prove he is not a trap and I will use it's name."

"April, leave it. Raph does not get it. I think he will love the toys," Leo said, "bring him the toy turtle. He is with Master Splinter in the dojo."

April walked into the dojo, "what is my student?" Splinter asked.

"I got some toys for Mikey. I thought he would like this," she showed him the plush turtle.

"Give it to him." Splinter said.

April knelt down and handed Mikey the plush turtle. The small turtle grabbed into his hands and hugged it close to his plastron and then he kissed the toy on it's head.


	31. Too Far Gone?

Mature themes and canon character death.

Michelangelo was the only one who knew when his birthday was. His father and three brothers celebrated their mutation date. Mikey was fifteen now, his brothers now entering their thirties. Leonardo and Raphael moved out several years ago while Donatello remained. Mikey knew it was because of him, even though he said it was because he did not want to move his lab. Mikey did see his other brothers fairly often, but it was not very often they all got together at one time. Mikey was working on cakes for his brothers and father. He was making them each a small cake made of their favorite flavor that was his gift to them. For Leonardo; simple vanilla cake with chocolate frosting, Raphael; red velvet cake with cream cheese frosting, Donatello: a special mocha flavored caked with a caramel frosting, and for his father carrot cake with cream cheese frosting.

Mikey placed the cakes at the four place settings each with one single candle. Mikey had the lair all decorated. Mikey convinced April and Casey to get Splinter and Donnie out of the lair, they even took the extra step and dragged Leo and Raph along. Mikey had no clue what they had planned as long as he could pull of his.

April called Mikey when they were on their way back. Mikey pulled on his party hat and waited at the door with confetti in his hands. He waited until they got closer and kept hidden in the shadows and then very un-ninja like jumped out, tossed confetti at them and yelled out 'Happy Mutation Day!'

"Thanks buddy," Leo said rubbing Mikey's head.

"Again Mikey? You got me this morning! I still think I still have confetti in my bed," Donnie laughed.

"I think I got some in my shell," Raph said while Splinter shot him a look he knew too well, "thanks little ninja-uh Mikey."

"Thank you again Michelangelo," Splinter said hugging his youngest son.

April and Casey looked at the smiling mutant family it was not often they were together like this. "I'm ready for cake!" Casey announced, but April jabbed him in the ribs, "I can wait," he moaned.

"I made all your favorites! It's my gift to you guys! Sorry I just don't know what to get and well it's the sewers...and really April and Casey had to buy all the stuff...luckily April had a bunch of stuff for me to use…."

"Michelangelo it is a wonderful gift, there is no need to apologize," Splinter said with a smile.

"Hai sensei," Mikey said.

"So like mine is red velvet?" Raph asked.

Mikey nodded, "yup! Leo has his yellow cake...well vanilla, Donnie has mocha, and sensei his carrot cake!"

"Hey Don," Raph said while he was getting ready to leave, "Leo and me were going to have some beers, ya should come join us." Donnie hesitated.

"Come on Don when was the last time it was just the three of us?!" Leo asked.

"I dunno guys-"

"Donnie you should go," Mikey said suddenly feeling guilty, he was the reason Donnie never hung out with his brothers. "I am just going to clean up and I-uh have come of that school work to do and stuff, you go it's your day too!"

"Go my son, Michelangelo and I will be fine. Go enjoy the night with your brothers you deserve it."

"All right," Donnie said hesitating, "I got my t-phone,"

"As do we," Leo said.

"Yeah yeah yeah, let's go already," Raph complained.

"Bye guys! Happy Mutation Day!" Mikey called out.

"You sure-" Donnie started.

"I'm fifteen, not five I will be okay with sensei for one night, what can go wrong?" Mikey smiled.

Leo and Raph pulled Donnie out of the old home and down the tunnel to where Raph lived fifteen minutes away.

"Don, you need to worry about Mikey less he is your brother, not your son. Sensei raised us alone I think he can handle Mikey," Leo said as they walked.

"Well sensei is not as young as he was when we were Mikey's age...and...I just worry. That's why I never left." Donnie admitted.

"Donatello, you worry too much." Leo said with a smile and playful shove.

Raph came from behind and threw an arm around his brothers, "but tonight we forget everything and get drunk!"

"But that is every night for you," Donnie laughed.

"Nope only Fridays. Today is Monday so I get lucky this week," Raph laughed.

"Sensei you don't have to clean, it's your day," Mikey said.

"I want to help my son," Splinter said washing the dishes. Then he looked at his son. Mikey was the age his brothers were when they found him. He was a talented ninja and more advanced than is brothers were at his age. Splinter sighed, "we can finish in the morning, when was the last time it was just me and you?" Splinter said, "you said it is my day and I want to spend it with my Michelangelo."

Mikey smiled, "y-you sure?"

"Yes, now let us find a movie to watch. How about that Spider-man?"

"Sure sensei," Mikey said.

"Now I will make some of that popped corn and you get the movie ready."

"Okay," Mikey said. Splinter and Mikey sat down on the couch, Mikey leaned against his father.

Mikey got up to get another bag of popcorn, "one day sensei I will find my Mary Jane!" Mikey waited for the microwave to beep and when it did there was a large explosion.

"Michelangelo are you okay?" Splinter asked.

"No..something…" Splinter heard another explosion rocks began to fall around Mikey. He dropped the popcorn and started to run to his father only to have some rocks started to fall on him. Splinter could a large chunk of debris falling, it would surly kill his son. Splinter raced over to shield his youngest son.

Mikey could feel the rumble, he remembered back to when he was six, his father was there then too. He braced himself for the pain, but it never came. Mikey turned his head slightly to see his father over him. "Sensei you can get up now," Mikey said, "Thanks for saving me are you okay?" No response came. Mikey began to breath heavily.

"M-Michel...angelo?" Splinter rasped out.

"Here….y-you okay?" Mikey twisted himself around to see a beam over his father's back. "I-I-I will call the guys…." Mikey pressed the panic button Donnie installed. It alerted all of his older brother's phones. Mikey pressed the panic button, this was the first time he had to used it. "They should be coming," he said. "Sensei can you get off?" Mikey felt something was wrong. "Sensei...something's wrong….what it is it?" Mikey slipped out from under his father's protective position. Mikey's eye widened. It did not look good. There was a lot of blood. Mikey took a hold of his father's paw. "Daddy…" Mikey checked his father's pulse they way Donnie taught him, it was not normal, well it was hard to find, so Mikey knew something was not normal. Mikey called Donnie and when he did not answer Leo and then Raph. There was no way Mikey could get out and his father lost too much blood. He called Donnie again while trying to hold pressure to the wound to father's back. "Sensei t-talk to me…."

"I….love….you….Michel...angelo…."

"I love you too," Mikey cried.

"I….don't….have…."

"NO! YOU CAN'T DIE!" Mikey felt dizzy now, but he pushed past it. Mikey called his brothers again.

"I….need….you….to…listen….to…..you….brothers…."

"No I want YOU daddy. You are my teacher! PLEASE I need you. Leo and Raphie and Donnie needs you too! We-we…."

"My….son…." Splinter said to his youngest, his given name becoming too difficult to say, "it is my time."

"NO I don't want it to be….I need you! PLEASE!" Mikey was hyperventilating.

"Please….tell your….brothers….I love them…"

Mikey could no longer feel his father's pulse and the dizziness that Mikey was trying to fight found him, he fell to the ground still holding his father's paw.

Donnie moaned and woke up, "Raph you better have coffee," Donnie moaned rubbing his head.

"Nope don't like that crap," Raph said.

"Leo?" Donnie said pathetically.

"Can't keep up with Raph?" Leo said, "yeah I have some at my place."

"Hey Donnie what does 'Mikey-emergency' mean on the t-phone?" Raph asked.

"Oh it's-WE HAVE TO GO NOW!" Donnie forgot about his coffee and slight hangover and grabbed his bō on the way out. Leo and Raph grabbed their weapons and tried to keep up. "Damn it! He tried to call me too."

"Me too," Leo said.

Donnie was the first one to the lair, "Aw shell," he said looking at the rubble.

"Let's find sensei and Mikey," Leo said stepping into the lair.

The three brothers worked on moving the rocks, "I see blood," Raph said grimly, "and who's ever it is I don't think they could have made it…."

Leo closed his eyes, in hopes Raph was wrong. His eyes were jerked open by Donnie's scream. Mikey was in his arms and he was crying. "Is Mikey…." Leo stopped when Donnie shook his head.

Donnie looked up at his two oldest brothers, "father died protecting Mikey."

Leo dropped to his knees. Raph bared his fist down onto rocks and they could a snap, he broke his hand. Leo stood up and took a deep breath. He had to take charge now more than ever, yes he was thirty and living on his own, but he still looked to his father for advice, and now his brothers, especially Mikey needed him to take charge.

"I will call April and Casey, we will make burial plans for father. Donnie can you contact Leatherhead? Is Mikey badly injured?"

Donnie nodded at the first question, "just so-some scrapes and bruises. I think he passed out due to shock." Donnie turned to Raph, "how is your hand?"

"Busted it," he said, "I'ma make my way to your lab and get the stuff you need."

"You sure?" Leo asked.

"I need to walk," he said climbing over the rocks.

Donnie looked down at his baby brother. He was going to need a great deal of help once he woke up. Donnie knew his roll on Mikey's life was going to change drastically. He was always protective of Mikey, but now he was going have to be fatherly. All the pressure did not have to be on Leo. They were all going to have to continue to train Mikey.

When April, Casey, and Leatherhead arrived Mikey had just woken up, but he said nothing and only stared blankly ahead.

Donnie wanted to help his brothers prepare for Splinter funeral, but Mikey was in a catatonic state and if Donnie was too far away Mikey began to hyperventilate. Donnie had been apart of the debate weather to cremate their father or a more traditional American burial. It was long an hard discussion that ended in no one felt right doing the actual cremation part including Leatherhead. They knew never the father's burial wishes.

Leatherhead lead the way carrying Splinter who was wrapped in a beautiful silk cloth April and Casey bought. Leo was right behind him and Raph and Donnie were half carrying Mikey who now refused to walk.

They reached the site Leo and Raph choose. It was deep in the woods under the largest tree they could find. Casey and Leatherhead already dug the grave. Leatherhead laid Splinter in the ground, reality hit. Donnie who was sitting on the ground holding Mikey, lost it without care he joined in Mikey's hysterical sobbing. Raph clenched and unclenched his working fist trying to calm himself, Donnie could hear him counting to ten in English and then in Japanese. Leo was standing stone still, his face fixed on the grave. April was crying softly into Casey's chest. Even Casey and Leatherhead found it hard to keep their tears at bay.

Leo stepped forward, tears were now slipping down his face. "Today we must lay to rest the nobel, Hamato Yoshi. While he leaves a family behind he will join his," Leo paused, trying to think of the wording, "his first family…." Leo bit his lip. He was at a loss for words. "Death claimed him in a heroic and noble way, saving is youngest son, by brother. There was so much to say about his father, he wanted to say it all, "He raised, Raphael, Donatello and myself by himself for fifteen years, and them Michelangelo came into our lives and without hesitation he took him in as well and treated him as a son he always had. He did that to all of us. Took us in raised us, taught up, and trained us in the art of ninjutsu. Father even trained April to be come a kunoichi." Leo stopped and dropped to his knees, "father I will miss your advice and guidance. I hope Raphael will not kill everyone in his path with his bear hands. I hope Donatello does not work to hard, and that Michelangelo has the life we have...I don't think I can shoulder all this it was you who kept everyone balanced and did not let their downfalls get the best of them. Father I hope I can be half the man you were, even if I am a turtle. Good-bye, father, sensei, master, friend, advisor, you will be missed."

"Daddy don't go!" Mikey spoke for the first time since waking up, "I sh-should h-have been me! I-I was c-care-less….I-I should be-be d-dead not you!"

"Mikey shut up!" Raph snapped, "be grateful. Sensei died protecting YOU," Raph was now with inches of his youngest brother's face. "I was the only one who saw it. I knew you were be a problem. I should have left you on that roof! And none of this would have happened. Don't you see it Mikey, sensei is dead because of you!"

"Raph, buddy. Dude, little harsh on the little one," Casey said trying to comfort his best friend.

"Shut up Casey!" Raph snapped.

"I-I know how I-I can fix it….I-I...can...commit...seppuku…." Mikey was trembling now.

"Mikey, no you will not," Leo said sharply speaking for the stunned Donatello, "it was father's choice, he choose for you to live. You will dishonor his death by killing yourself in such away...or anyway."

"M-Mikey...you need to-to thank….sensei by living…." Donnie choked out Donnie pulled Mikey into a tight hug.

"Hey Raph what did ya mean by ya shoulda left Mikey on the roof?" Casey asked.

"I want to know that too." Leo said coldly.

"We need to get back before the humans come." Raph said walking away.

"We say our last good-byes," Leo said stunned to see that Leatherhead buried Splinter during the argument, "and you tell me what you meant."

April, Casey, and Leatherhead gave their simple good-byes to Splinter and left the four turtles alone.

Leo laid a hand on the stone the used to mark Splinter's grave. There was not much more he could say that he did not already say in his eulogy. "I will do my best to keep this family together, I will miss you, father."

Raph went over next. He stood over his father's grave. He hated words and speaking. This was his last chance to say good-bye to father and he could not say anything. "Sensei-father I will try to listen to Leo I know you taught him well, you taught all of us well. I just wish I listened more. Good bye, dad"

"Mikey do you want to go with me?" Donnie asked his voice a little shaky. Mikey nodded. "Leo said it best, sensei, we can never replace you. All we can do his hope to be fraction of the man you were. We will all watch each others back and make sure no one falters form their dream. Rest in peace father."

Mikey was last, he was trembling in Donnie's arms, so much so the older turtle thought he brother was going to have a seizure. Leo handed Mikey the bouquet of flower to lay on the grave. Poppies, lilies, and a four carnations each one died to match each of their mask colors. There was also rosemary in the bouquet to signify remembrance. Mikey hung his head. "Th-th-anks...f-for ev-ev-ery-th-thing." Mikey took in a deep breath before continuing, "s-sorr-rr-rr-y….m-m-miss-ss...y-ou."

Leo picked Mikey up from Donnie's hold, "remember little brother father's death is not your fault."

It had been once week since Splinter's death. Donnie and Mikey moved in with Leo. When Raph finally told the story about how he wanted to abandon Mikey, Donnie thought Leo was going to rip Raph right out of his shell. Leo took a deep breath before continuing and then he banned him from being alone with Mikey until he said other wise.

Leo and Donnie decided someone always had to be with Mikey, awake. Not wanting to have twelve hour shifts they recruited April, Casey, and Leatherhead to help them. They both feared he would attempt suicide. No matter who told him or how they told him Mikey blamed himself for his father's death.

Donnie had Mikey on bed rest since the small turtle worked himself up so much he became very sick. Mikey also stopped talking.

Donnie walked into Mikey's room carrying a tray of food. April was in with him right now. Seeing Donnie coming in she stood up. "How is he?" Donnie asked. April said nothing she only pulled out a kunai, "he found that in here?" Donnie hissed.

"Yeah, I don't know how he got it," April said, "I think he was going to…." she stopped

Donnie nodded in understanding, "Thanks April. I will take it from here," Donnie said. April put a hand on his shoulder.

Donnie looked at his brother, "I got you bacon and pepperoni pizza," he placed the tray on his brother's lap. Mikey looked at it. "Mikey you need to eat and we need to talk." Mikey did not even look at his brother. "What were you doing with the kunai? You freaked April out." Donnie sighed, "Mikey I need you to really listen to me. Were going to hurt yourself?" Mikey shook his head, but Donnie did not want to believe him. "Mikey you know you can talk to me right?"

Donnie sat down next to Mikey. "I want you to look at me." Mikey complied, "Mikey you are my brother and I love you. You mean more to me than you will ever know," Donnie sighed, "I am going to tell you something that I never told anyone." Mikey mood changed slightly, his face became quizzical, "remember I told that when I was eighteen, you were three I was…" Donnie stopped and took in a deep breath it had been a long time, but could still feel the pain, "I was stabbed with a katana," Donnie held his hand over his heart, "I-I almost died…" Mikey gasped, Donnie never admitted that to him. "I wanted to give up. I had a dream that I died, I woke up and you were in my bed and tried to kiss it better." Donnie bit it lip, "but that is not everything. Later I had a vision really that you were ten and wearing my purple mask around your neck. When I opened by eyes I saw you, and I knew I had to go on for you. Mikey you are the only reason I am alive. Mikey I would have given up, I would have died if you were not part of my life."

Mikey's lip trembled, "but Raph...he wanted to kill me...drop me off a building…." Mikey lowered his head, "I head what he said. I caused-"

"Mikey that happened fifteen years ago, Raph's changed. He loves you too. Mikey we will protect you even if it means killing someone. Do you remember? When you were about eight? Raph-"

"Don't say it! I want to forget!" Mikey covered his ears and closed his eyes. He could see it and hear it the neck snapping, the blood.

"Mikey Raph just cannot control himself sometimes. Sensei dying is hard on all of us. We never have dealt with death this close, remember that." Donnie put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "You want to know how you helped Leo?" Donnie smiled.

"How?"

"It may seem trivial, but you helped him relax. Made him aware that there is times he needs to decompress and be well, normal. You helped him be a kid to put it simply. He needed that as he got older." Mikey nuzzled against Donnie. "Mikey sensei saved you because he loves you, and thinks you will be great."

"I will remember that...everything."

Donnie knew it was half hearted answer, he only half believed him really. These rest of Donnie's time watching Mikey passed in silence like always.

It had already been a month since the death of Splinter. Everyone seemed to be taking it in stride except for Mikey. He became withdraw and moody, he mad Raph's bad temper seem mild. He was always picking a fight over mostly stupid things. Mikey would lock himself in his room and blare music. He also refused to listen to anyone and would skip out on his training.

Leo walked out from behind the diver that hid his bed from the rest of the dojo. The area he moved into was not large like his childhood home. Donnie helped him build much of the essential needs. There was larger room that was a combined kitchen and living room, a bathroom, and three other rooms. One large room he used a dojo and two other bedrooms. One was his, but when Donnie and Mikey moved in he gave it to Donnie who set up a small lab in it as well. The other room was already Mikey's since he liked to sleep over. Leo did not mind sleeping in his dojo his room was basic any way, just a bed and book case with mementos and books.

Leo enjoyed training Mikey. He helped Splinter do it and Mikey was very talented and could already hold his own against his brothers quite well. "Mikey you ready?" He called out. No answer. Thinking he over slept his alarm Leo went to get his younger brother. He knocked and then opened the door. Leo walked into see Mikey curled up with his teddy bear from when he was younger tucked under one arm and a framed photograph of Splinter half sticking from under his pillow, his hand was on it. Leo rubbed his brother's head. Mikey opened his eyes, Leo smiled, "hey buddy," he said.

Mikey eye's narrowed he threw his bear across the room and stuffed the picture back under his pillow and then looked at Leo, "who let you in!?" he snapped.

"Mikey I knocked and you did not answer besides this is my-"

"Yeah YOURS I don't have a home remember!"

"Mikey this is your home now." Leo said feeling horrible for his word choice, "what I meant to say was-"

"That since Splinter is dead you are in charge of me? Fine! Let's go train Leonardo-Sempai," Mikey said in a mocking town bowing.

Leo just ignored his brother comment and followed in to the dojo. During the whole session Mikey's skills were sloppy and disjointed. Mikey walked out half way through practice after Leo accidentally hit him, Mikey claimed it was on purpose.

Donnie was cooking a light breakfast, Mikey was taking a shower and Leo was meditating. After and hour went by Donnie knocked on the bathroom door, and all he could hear was the shower running, but it sounded like the water coming from the shower head was hitting more water, rather than the bottom of the tub. Donnie began to panic. He tried to open the door but found it was locked. So that was when for the first time in his life he took a page from Raph's book and rammed the door open with nothing but brute strength.

When he opened the door he could said Mikey laying in the tub, a kunai lay on the floor and blood. Donnie ran over to his brother and pulled him from the tub that is when he saw it. A message on the wall in blood. It simply read 'sorry.' Donnie was holding Mikey rocking back and forth, that is when Leo came in.

"Donnie is he…." Leo did not want to lose Mikey, they just lost their father.

"No...but...he….tried…." Donnie cried out and Leo knew what it meant. He saw the blood message, the overflowed tub, and the cuts to his brother's wrists.

Leo rubbed Mikey's carapace, the smaller turtle started to cough. Donnie held him on his side and water dribbled onto the ground. Mikey looked at his brothers, "I don't deserve to live."

Donnie found himself crying for his brother who had become so lost. Leo took Mikey in his arms. "We are ninjas, and ninjas never give up. When it seems impossible we make it possible. When all hope is lost, we find some. Even out numbered we beat the odds. We are a family and will catch the ones who fall. We support each other, and we never give up."

"It feels wrong," Mikey said his voice was weak.

Donnie hugged him, "or does it feel right for the first time?" Mikey just looked at him. "Mikey why did you harm yourself like this? Suicide and self harm is the not the answer"

"We you never sleep anymore," Mikey spat at Donnie, "you started smoking, and Raph drinks more beer than a fish! And you-"

"We don't attempt too off ourselves," Leo snapped.

"Your new habits aren't the best ever. Leo what will smoking do you? How can you be a ninja who can't breath? And Donnie how can you be a ninja who can't keep his eyes open, and Raph his just too drunk to even function."

It was so blunt, Leo froze, Mikey was right. "Mikey I will quite smoking if you promise me to stop these suicide talks. I can't lose you too." Leo looked at Mikey who suddenly burst into tears.

"I wanna go home," he cried.

"Mikey, we can't….not yet…." Donnie sighed. Leatherhead and Raph were working on fixing the lair back up. Donnie came down when he could, as did Leo.

"I just want it all to be normal! I want Raphie!"

"I will get him," Leo said going to stand up, but Mikey pulled him back down.

"NO call him! Don't leave me!"

"Donnie is here," Leo said gently.

"No just call him!"

Five minutes later Raph arrived. Leo and Donnie managed to get Mikey to the couch. Raph knelt down in front of Mikey and looked him in the eyes. "If I ever hear you gave up again I will beat you so far back you will be a hatchling. Got it little ninja?"

Mikey nodded and Donnie noticed that he was shivering despite the blanket he was wrapped in. The water was cold he was in. Donnie knew that was not unintentional. Mikey knew he could get sick if his body temperature dropped too low. Then as if the world was in slow motion Mikey fell forward. Raph caught him. "Shell Mikey is cold!"

"I-I should have caught it….his body wants to hibernate now, we need to warm him up. I don't know how hibernation will effect us…" Donnie said with a hand to Mikey's head.

"How-how can we do it?" Leo asked kneeling down next to his brothers.

"The best way we turtles know how."

"Basking?" Raph asked.

Donnie nodded as he and his brother formed around Mikey and soon found themselves sleeping.

"Hey guys," April said, "it's April and Casey."

"Yo! Where are you?"

April turned the corner to see the basking brothers.

"What the hell are they doing?" Casey asked.

"Basking," April said.

"That is gross should be like leave them?"

"It's not gross, it's natural and in fact needs to be done for their health." April retorted.

"It's a bunch a dude brothers in a pile on the floor, it's wrong."

April rolled her eyes, "come on Casey let's let them have their time, they need it."

"But Raph-" Casey stopped when April jabbed him in the ribs. "Okay we go now."

Mikey stood across from Leo, Donnie was judging. It was hand to hand drill and it was best of three fight and it was tied one and one. Leo's eyes narrowed. Mikey suddenly dropped to the ground. Leo raced over to him. Mikey was still rather sick from his body wanting to hibernate and that was three months ago now. "Mikey you-" it was too late, it was a trick Mikey flipped Leo on his carapace.

Mikey looked down at his brother and smiled for the first time since his father's death, "always expect the unexpected."


	32. Too Far Gone? In the Storm

This fic contains many references to my pervious fics for the One Small Turtle series.

The room was lined with twelve cages, each cage held a lamp and turtle egg. Mikey could feel himself breaking out of his egg, it was hard work. Time flashed forward he was happily eating a slice of apple when a cold robotic hand reached inside the cage and dumped a substance on him that began to burn his body. He began to cry it was painful, his body began to grow. Time flashed forward again. This time he was being loaded into a truck, but then he felt himself falling...the cage opened he began to crawl..he found something to hold onto.

Mikey bolted up right. He was breathing heavily. This must was a memory from his time with the Kraang. Mikey sighed and pulled his covers over his head and attempted to fall back to sleep, but when he closed his eyes he saw his father, laying across him protecting him to the point of death. Mikey rubbed his head. His heart was racing. It was one in the morning. Mikey stood up and walked out of his room and into the main part of Leo's apartment-home. He knew what he had to do find answers. Not just about what killed his father, but about his existence.

Mikey found a long black cloak and slipped it over his head. He also located the breathing mask Leo used to go into the Kraang lair. Using orange fabric he fashion a sleeve that cover the breathing mask that covered his mouth, nose, and neck. Finally he pulled the hood over his head leaving only his eyes visible.

Mikey who mastered stealth at a young age snuck into the dojo, that Leo also used as his bedroom and stole one of Leo's many katanas. He also slipped out a grappling hook, several shuriken, and kunais

Mikey loved his nunchaku, but he need something more, than even his nunchaku or kusarigama could ever offer. He slipped out of his new home, neither of his older brothers noticed.

Before he could find out how his father died he had to figure out who he was. Was he Michelangelo or M09292012? Mikey grew up watching Donnie hack into computer servers from his personal lab, how hard could it be?

Mikey found the Kraang lair easily. He only saw it once five years before, but he hardly remembered it. Mikey pulled out Donnie's hacking tools he packed. After fiddling with the electronic lock he opened it and slipped in. Despite the fact Mikey hardly went into the Kraang lair before he found he could easily find what he was looking for, mainly dud to the fact that he could read the language of the Kraang.

Mikey soon found a computer main frame, he slipped in un-noticed. Now it was to see if he learned anything form all the years of watching Donatello. Mikey knew Donnie got into the Kraang computer before, but for Mikey it was easier, he could read Kraang. Mikey searched his experiment number, M09292012, and what he found would shock him.

He found all he knew, well what Donnie told him. He was able to read more, more about his termination and his illness. Donnie told him the Kraang though his freckles were his illness, but he was wrong, he really was sick. With the combination lair having with Dimension X and Earth's atmosphere all experiments were mutated to breathe both airs. When it was discovered Mikey could not breath the air of Dimension X, they though he out grew the ability the breathe the foreign air. In reality he was never able to breathe it in the first place.

The Kraang did not want him. It was not an accident, in fact they wanted him dead. Mikey looked more into his file. He found out that the female turtle who laid the egg he was born in was still there. "I have a mom!" Mikey slipped out of the room he was in to find he mom.

Several Kraang bots passed him as he went by, but Mikey kept himself well hidden. He found the experimentation room. Mikey began to look for the cage labeled 'Female Turtle A.' Mikey looked into the cage, a plain ordinary Diamondback Terrapin looked back at him. Mikey's hands shook and he opened the cage. He gently lifted her out from the cage. "Hi mom. I don't think we ever met, but I'm your son." The turtle just blinked, "you're cold," Mikey mumbled bringing the turtle close to his chest. "We have the same shell, but my skin is green...maybe I get me freckles from you? You have spots...what do you think?" Mikey sighed, "my name is Michelangelo...but everyone calls me Mikey. I was mutated fifteen years ago and abandoned fifteen years ago. I was found by some mutant turtles! They were not experiments like me. Their mutation was an accident. I have three brothers, they are all thirty now. Leonardo, Donatello, and Raphael. I have-had a father...he was a mutant rat, but he was a human first. He died saving me. I should be dead….really dead. The Kraang wanted me dead, and I should be dead instead of my father."

Mikey started to cry, "I really wish you could talk. I need some advice. I'm scared and-and I have these feeling that won't go away." Mikey felt his eye lids get heavy, he hardly slept. The turtle in his arms nuzzled close to Mikey as took the chance to fall back to sleep.

Donnie tossed and turned in his bed. His brain would not still showing him information, how close he baby brother was to death, the death of his father. It was all his fault. He should have know what the humans were doing up there. He should have made sure the lair was more structurally stable. All Donnie could see was the horror on his brother's face. Then what jolted him awake was seeing his brother in the bathtub with his wrist cuts, the tub over flowing, the bloody message. Another sleepless night for Donatello.

Leo promised he would quit smoking if Mikey stopped his suicide attempts, but there was something about smoking that calmed him. It calmed him, made him feel like he really could lead his brothers and keep them safe. Then there was Michelangelo. He was still so young and in need of guidance. So much could go wrong and it was on his shoulders. Mikey is an emotional mess and would need more support than they knew.

Since his father died Raph spent more days drunk than sober. He made a stupid deal with Leo that he would stop his excessive drinking if Leo stopped smoking. This was all over Mikey. Raph loved his little brother, but fifteen years ago he knew he would cause the family problems. Because of Mikey their father was dead. If they never took Mikey in their father would be alive, Raph would not be a drunk, Leo would not be a smoker, and Donnie would actually sleep.

Donnie rolled out of his bed. He went to check on Mikey. Donnie was still concerned for his brother. Mikey went threw more than they knew. Mikey was there was there when their father died. Donnie opened the door only to find an empty bed. Donnie began to frantically check the lair, it was small. He checked the bathroom first, it was empty, the kitchen and living room the same. Next was the dojo, Leo's room. Empty except for his sleeping brother. "LEO! Wake up! Mikey gone!" Donnie yelled.

"Gone? Like…" Leo's heart was racing.

"Missing! He ran away!"

"Let's go find Mikey, we will start with Raph's, the go to the old lair, Leatherhead's, and Casey and April's. I do not want us to split up. We need to find Mikey together," Leo said. "Before we go I need get a bucket of cold water, need to get Raph up some way."

Donnie chuckled and sighed, trying to hold back a yawn, "true."

Five minutes later they were geared up and entering Raph's home. Leo walked into Raph's room and dumped the water over his brother, and then dodged the attack that came.

"Leo what the shell is wrong with ya?" Raph demanded.

"Mikey ran away," Donnie said.

Raph scoffed, "might be-"

"Raphael!" Leo snapped using his brother's full name, "Mikey is our brother, we WILL go get him. We have all been threw shell since father died, but Mikey was there! He feels responsible."

"Leonardo!" Raph used his brother's full name to mock him, "Yet forgetting something it is his fault! I am not going out looking for him! He should be dead not Splinter!"

"Raph wake up! You know how you feel that way? Imagine how Mikey feels! Father chose to sacrifice his life to save Mikey! Mikey feels so guilty he has tried to kill himself! More than once! When he find I hope he is not dead or dying. Now you are coming with us, and that is an order. Move out!"

Donnie sighed and rolled his eyes. He did not miss his brothers fighting. It was Splinter's suggestion one of them moved out. They both chose to and have gotten along better than they ever did. Donnie knew it was going to a long day.

Mikey's arm was cured around his biological mother keeping her warm. He was hidden under a table. "I need to go, but I don't want to leave you." Mikey sighed and then he could hear Kraang-bots approaching in the distance. "Okay mom we need to go, I'm taking you with me!" Mikey carefully placed the turtle on his shoulder and left before the Kraang noticed him. Mikey did not have the same luck leaving the Kraang lair. Using Leo's katana he deflected the laser bullets, "don't worry mom I am a highly trained ninja!" Mikey extended his left arm and beheaded one of the Kraang bots.

After having no luck at their old home or at Leatherhead's Leo, Raph and Donnie went to April and Casey's.

Leo knocked on their window. April yawned as she opened the window. "What's wrong?"

"Mikey is missing," Leo said, "have you seen him?"

"Did he sneak out? Oh god I hope he is all right. I will help you look," April said turning to get a coat.

Leo stopped her, "April no, it might be too dangerous, besides I need you to stay here incase he comes."

"Casey is here, I can come, besides what if he goes home?"

"Home is the last place he wants to be right now," Leo said.

"I just want to help, he is like my brother too," April said hanging her head.

"I know, but we need you here."

"Then I will stay. I will keep my ear and eyes open. I will let know if I hear anything.

"Thanks April," Leo said.

"Be safe guys," April said.

"We will," Leo said.

"Donnie can't you track the little bugger?" Raph snapped.

"I can't find him in my system," Donnie sighed,

"I know one more place we can look," Leo said, "sensei's grave." Leo looked to the sky, it was starting to rain.

The rain was falling lightly, Mikey sat with his carapace against an air-conditioning unit. He was holding a kunai in his hand. He looked at the blade and held it to his already scarred wrist. He drew a line in his green skin, and blood trickled down. It felt good he did it again. Mikey then looked to the sky and allowed tears to fall, the blood and tears mixed with the rain. He looked straight ahead, he tilted his head and slowly stood on shaking feet and walked to edge of the roof.

They made their way to the place they buried their father and were shocked to see a box sitting in his grave. In the box was turtle with an orange mask tied around her middle. Leo knelt down and picked up the turtle and handed her to Donnie and pulled the note out and read it, "we need to get to Mikey and fast." Leo said.

"Leo...the turtle...why? The note? Leo talk to us," Donnie said looking down at the Diamondback Terrapin in his hands.

"Mikey claims this turtle is his mother, but the note…." Leo sighed.

"What does it say?" Raph asked.

Leo sighed and read, 'Take care of my mom. I can't go on. I ruined your lives. Good bye' Leo crumpled the note.

"Shell...Mikey…." Donnie looked at the turtle again, "we need to go after him."

Raph placed his hand on Donnie's shoulder, "we will find him, and bring him home safe."

Mikey stood at the edge of the roof. He may have found his mom, but Splinter was still dead and it was his fault. Mikey could not find anything on the surface that could have caused the collapse to their home, it must have been cleaned up since the time it happened. Mikey looked down the at the ground below him. A fall from this distance would surely kill him.

"Mikey would not stay too far, if he is looking for answers…"

Raph closed his eyes. He looked at the building to his left, it was the one he brought Mikey to fifteen years ago. It was the tallest building in the neighborhood. Then he could see movement, a figure standing at the roof's edge.

"MIKEY!" Donnie shouted running to the fire escape to climb up. Raph silently followed while Leo stood on the ground looking up at his brother, if he were to jump he was going to catch him, and do is best to keep humans from seeing commotion on the roof, maybe he should have taken April.

"Mikey are you an idiot?" Raph snapped.

"An idiot who deserved to die!" Mikey cried, "and you should know! You wanted me dead fifteen years ago! And you want me dead now! I should be dead!" Mikey's knees buckled.

"MIKEY PLEASE NO!" Donnie yelled.

"Why do you care!?" Mikey snapped.

"Because we are you're brother," Donnie called out.

"No, you're not! You found me I am a stupid experiment, who should have dies! No one wants me, not even the Kraang did!"

"Mikey get yer shell back here!" Raph shouted, with the rain Mikey at the edge of the roof scaring him, and nothing scared Raph. He could face the blade of katana with out blinking, but his brother standing on the edge scared the shell off of him.

"Mikey you are! Part of our DNA was used to make the mutagen that caused your mutation!" Donnie wanted to say more, but he was meet by a cold stare from his brother.

Mikey turned his head and looked over his shoulder to look at his brothers. "Lies!" Mikey yelled looking over the edge, he was never afraid of heights. He loved being up high, but suddenly he was afraid of being up this high, his heart was racing, he felt dizzy.

Donnie looked wide eyes at his brother, he knew when Mikey was under a great deal of stress it could cause a seizure. He watched Mikey. The younger turtle's arm made a jerking motion, it a sign. Mikey hardly had them, but ever since his accident when he was six he two, so it concerned Donnie that he would have them. The two times Mikey had them his body was under a great deal of stress. "Mikey step back, please." Donnie begged.

"NO!" Mikey yelled stepping closer to the edge.

"Mikey….you...are...our...brother…" Raph said trying to help Donnie talk his brother down. "What I tried to do fifteen years ago was stupid. You are my brother and I-we love you."

"You don't care about me I'm stupid!" Mikey shouted taking a step off the edge of the roof.

Raph ran after Mikey trying to catch him, "I-I don't want you to die too," Donnie said weakly.

"I won't let him die!" Raph shouted looking over the edge remembering how he wanted his brother to die on this roof, but now he wanted him to live. Mikey was is brother. Raph looked down at his left, he could feel the phantom sensation of Mikey clinging to his leg. Mikey was his little ninja, he always would be, no matter how old he got. He loved Mikey, he did not want him to die. Raph would kill to protect his brother, he did kill for his brother once

"He wants too..if he want's to...how can we stop him?" Donnie just collapsed, he remembered holding Mikey wrapped up in a blanket feeding him a bottle, as Mikey tried to grab for his mask tails. The bright blue eyes, the wide smiled, his little laugh. None of that existed anymore. His eyes were now dull, he never smiled or laughed, he did not even joke anymore. Mikey now blared hard rock music and he wrote 'ninjas deserve to die' on his sweatshirt, the wrapped gauze on his wrist showed blood.

Leo stood helplessly at the bottom hoping he could catch his brother, if need be. When he was teaching Mikey to walk he held his hands, and told him if he fell he would be there for him. Now was the moment to prove it, and he would. If you could not save Mikey how did he stand a chance saving Raph and Donnie from mortal danger when fighting Shredder?

Mikey closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall. The wind whipped his hood off. When he fell to his death his body would be given to science, he would be useful for something in his life. It felt great falling, it was great, he was going to be successful in finally killing himself, but reflexes kicked in. Mikey landed skillfully on the ground at Leo's feet. Mikey rose from his crouched position only to fall on his side sobbing, "I want to die." Leo ran to Mikey's side and pulled him into his arms. Mikey pushed his brother away, but Leo held him tight. "I-I'm not worth it...I'm horrible."

"Mikey you're worth it," Leo said and Raph and Donnie ran to their brother's side.

Mikey crawled over to Raph and clung onto his leg, "I wanna go back in time, so I can die instead of senesei." Raph looked down in shocked, it had been a good long time since Mikey did that.

Donnie knelt down to rub his brother's head and console him, Mikey reached up and held onto Donnie's mask, "I wanna die…"

"Mikey you are our brother, you always have and always will be. Mikey let's go home." Leo bend down picking Mikey up in his arms bridle style and headed off to the sewers. It was hard hearing Mikey sob over and over he wanted to die. Mikey stopped fighting Leo and nuzzles close to his oldest brother. "Donnie can you help me get Mikey home? Raph can you get Mikey's mom from April's?"

Raph knocked on the window, "hey April I am for…" it was hard to say, "Mikey's mom."

April smiled, "here she is. I got her to eat a little, she likes strawberries, it was Casey's idea. Would you like me to get an aquarium for her?"

"Thanks, I will have Donnie call you to find out what she needs. Thanks April," Raph said

"You're welcome, and remember if you guys need any help me know, Mikey is like my brother too."

"Yeah," Raph turned to leave.

When Raph went into Leo's place Leo and Donnie were in Mikey's room. Donnie was cleaning his brother's cut wrists. Leo had a cloth on Mikey's head, it looked like the youngest turtle had fallen asleep.

"He fall asleep?" Raph asked.

Donnie blushed, "I gave him a sedative he was getting hysterical. I did not want to, but…." Donnie sighed, "he needs good rest."

"And that is coming from the one who does not sleep anymore himself," Raph scoffed.

"We all need rest, Donnie you go get some real sleep. I will watch Mikey in here and Raph if you don't want to go home you can sleep in my bed or on the couch. In the morning we will have a long talk," Leo said, "we have a lot to talk about."

Wordlessly, the brothers went off in their own directions

Leo sat up all night looking at Mikey's wrist that was laying on his plastron, his chest slowly rose and fell. Leo wished there was more he could do for his brother, but this was Mikey's emotional journey and there was only so much they could help him with. Leo did not want to see he brother turn down the road he was going. Mikey had great potential, he was very talented and not just in ninjustsu, but he was a talented artist and cook was well. He made everyone around him smiled without trying. Mikey is the reason Donatello was alive right now, Mikey was the reason Raph tried to keep his impulsive behavior controlled, Mikey was the reason Leo allowed himself to have fun

Donnie closed his eyes, but when he did he saw Mikey endlessly falling. The worst part was it was not current fifteen-year-old Mikey, it was the ten year old from his dream. No matter how hard he tried he could never catch him. Donnie sighed and stumbled for a sedative to help him sleep.

Raph laid on Leo's futon, he could not sleep. All he was thinking about was fifteen years ago. What if he killed is brother that day? Raph held the infant Mikey in his arms, over the edge of the edge, but then the Mikey in his arms changed to fifteen, and dropped down the edge and fell into blackness. Raph sighed.

Leo was the first one awake. He went to the kitchen he started to cook a simple breakfast of scrambled eggs, toast, Mikey's favorite bacon, and coffee for Donnie. Raph was the next one awake he sat at the table and looked blankly down at his plate. It's been a long road and this was so normal, "how is Mikey?" Raph asked.

"Still sleeping," Leo said with a sigh.

"How is his...mom?" Raph asked.

Leo smiled, "she is good, Donnie said he will build a habitat for her."

"So what do make of her?" Raph said eating his eggs.

"I don't know yet, I just hope she is what Mikey needs to be happy again. I know she will never replace Splinter, but he needs something more than we can give him," Leo said.

"That is a lot to put on a plain turtle," Raph said.

"Spike is a plain turtle," Leo responded.

"He is different...I don't claim to be his offspring."

"Let's just wait and see."

Donnie and Mikey were still sleeping after breakfast was done. Leo went to sit with Mikey while Raph cleaned up.

After an hour Mikey slowly opened his eyes and groaned, "I'm not dead, fuck…."

"Mikey!" Leo snapped, "I don't want you dead. You mean too much to us. We all need you."

Mikey rolled his eyes and turned away, "like who."

"I know Donnie told you, when he got stabbed years ago he could have died, but he wanted to see you grow, and that kept him alive. Mikey, you saved Donnie's life."

"If it was mean for him to live he would live. How can I make a difference?"

Leo sighed, he did not wanted to fight Mikey, "what about her?" Leo said picked up the female turtle.

"Mom!" Mikey cried.

"Will you live for her?" Leo asked. Leo knew his next words were going to be harsh, but it would break through to Mikey, "if you die, what does she mean to us?"

Mikey eyes widened, "no! Don't kill her when-" he stopped, and broke down, "I don't wanna die...but….I deserve to."

"Mikey listen to me, you don't deserve to die. Please know that. Please Mikey we love you. And look at her, she needs you." Leo placed the turtle on Mikey's plastron.

Mikey put his hand on her carapace, "I have a name for her," Mikey said blushing, "Angel. My name is Michelangelo...so it works. I will call her mom-"

"Mikey it's perfect, Angel now I know what to call her." Leo said.

"Can she stay with me? I want to keep her. I know she is just a turtle, but she is my mom, my blood. You are my family….but I dunno she makes me feel...complete."

"Just like how you completed our family," Leo said smiling, "we never thought of it as not complete, until you came along." Leo smiled. Mikey sighed and said nothing. Mikey sat up in his bed holding Angel on his lap. Leo sat down next to them. "Mikey I want to tell you somethings."

"About what?" Mikey asked running Angel's carapace.

"About the day we found you. I called you my-our brother even before you had a name. It was Donnie's idea to have your name match ours."

"Okay, fine, Raph hated me."

"Raph just wanted to protect the rest of us. He got over it, and now will do anything to protect you, and he proved it once," Leo did not want to talk about the time Raph killed someone to protect Mikey, "Mikey," Leo said, "please don't kill yourself, or even try to. We don't want to lose you."

"But I should be dead a million times over! I was poisoned, there was that time with sensei when the tunnel collapsed, when Raph tried to kill me….and when sensei saved my life, and when I jumped."

"Mikey, then all that means is you are meant to live."

Mikey looked down, "I guess so."

"Now taken Angel and let's go get something to eat," Leo said.

"Sure," Mikey said scooping Angel up into his arms.

Raph and Donnie were sitting at the table when Leo lead Mikey out. Mikey already seemed different, happier almost. "Good morning Mikey and…" Donnie paused unsure how to address the non mutant turtle.

"Angel, I named her Angel," Mikey said.

"Well good morning Angel," Donnie said petting her.

"Raphie when can she meet Spike?"

"Let me to get 'im. He will be happy to have a friend." Raph left the room and came back with his pet turtle. Raph placed Spike down in front of Angel, both turtles retracted into their shells.

"It's okay mom, that's Spike, he is well...my brother's pet. Spike is really nice you will like him." She slowly poked her head out, "see," Mikey said. Angel crossed her way to Spike, who also popped back out of his shell. She stuck her nose next to Spikes, and it appeared that she was using her neck to hug him.

"That is so cute," Mikey said, still not smiling, but they could hear his happiness.

Mikey was curled up on his bed with Angel laying close to him, he was keeping her warm. Mikey found he had been very tired lately. He did not know why just the past weeks he has not been feeling like himself.

Donnie figured Mikey was suffering from depression and mood swings. It was becoming clear when Mikey would go from pleasant to angry in no time flat. Leo, Raph, and Donnie braced themselves for how Mikey could react to any given situation. April picked up some books for Donnie about dealing with depression in teens and young adult. Donnie took everything to heart about what he read, he wanted to help his brother.

It was now one in the morning and Donnie could not sleep. He was taking too many sedatives and did not want to become dependent or addicted to them. Donnie sighed. Mikey had been keeping Angel in a aquarium tank, but the Diamondback Terrapin was not meant to live in captivity, so she was going to need a nice place to stay. Just like in their home Leo's place had pool like area, it was smaller, but it was nice.

Donnie was going to make it into a habitat for Angel as well as Spike. First was was going to have to install a mesh over the water intake and out take pipes so neither turtle could get out, or no creature could get in. Donnie spent more than week researching the best habitat for Angel.

Donnie emerged from under water installation to find Raph starting at him. "What the shell is going on."

"I am building Angel's habitat, well Spike can use it too...can you hand me that...uh...PVC pipe?" Donnie asked.

"No! It's two in the morning and you are hammering and drilling, just so ya know because I am starting to doubt your IQ normal people like to sleep at this time. I mean I know we are not really normal and all, but we still like to- HEY! Are you listening to me?" Raph snapped.

"Yeah...sleep...IQ...uh can I have that PVC pipe?"

"Donnie you need to sleep," Raph said gently.

"Yeah when I'm done...uh-"

"I ain't handing ya that dumb PVC pipe, now go to bed."

"Wait...it's two am? Please don't tell Leo….I am supposed to sleep. What should I do?"

"I would suggest going to sleep," Leo said.

"Ah Leo! Uh hi...it's two am what are you doing up?

"I heard hammering," Leo said.

"Uh sorry," Donnie said, "I tried to be quiet."

"Bed. Now." Leo said.

"Yeah, I am going...uh...to uh…"

"Bed!" Leo and Raph said together.

"Yeah, yeah let me just check on Mikey….that will help me sleep…"

"What ever gets you in bed," Leo said.

Donnie walked over to Mikey's room and opened the door slowly.

"Nie that you?" Mikey said.

"Yeah, sorry I woke you up," Donnie said.

"I-it's okay what was that loud noises?" Mikey asked.

"It's nothing. Sorry I woke you. Well I need to get to bed." Donnie turned out of the room.

"Night Nie," Mikey said.

It was three in the morning and Mikey was standing at Donnie's door. He could not sleep, he sighed. He was going to do something he had not done in a long time. Mikey walked into Donnie's room and crawled into Donnie's bed without a word Mikey crawled into bed with his brother.

Donnie woke up to find Mikey curled up next to him. Donnie smiled. He tried to slip out of bed without waking Mikey. The smaller turtle did not notice his brother left. Donnie walked over to the habitat he was working on. He was almost done he was working on the ramps to the platforms he made so the pool had several levels. There was still enough the mutant turtles to enjoy the pool as well.

"Donnie that looks good, I think Angel will love it." Leo said.

"What will Angel like?" Mikey said entering the room.

Donnie blush slightly, "I made her a habitat for Angel. It's not done, but it will be better than that box. Donnie walked Mikey over to show him the ramps and layers, "this is what I was doing last night, I wanted it to be finished before you saw it." Donnie said.

"Well I think it's good it's not done, now I can help you finish it," Mikey said, once again he did not smile, but there was warmth to his voice.

Donnie and Mikey spent the rest of the day finishing the habitat, even if Mikey did not smile, it was good to see him happy.

During the next week Donnie woke up with Mikey in his bed. After the sixth time he pulled a cot in for Mikey to sleep on. He found Mikey slept better when he was in the same room as Donnie.

It was early one morning. When Donnie woke up Mikey was missing, it was unusual for Mikey to be awake first, Donnie was concerned.

Donnie went into the living room to see Mikey swimming around with Angel. Mikey collected water into his mouth and sprayed it out as if it were a fountain on Angel. He giggled, "ready mom?" Mikey asked diving under and rising up under Angel. Mikey floated himself so just enough of his carapace popped up with Angel on it and he began to swim around, smiled.

Donnie stood in the doorway silently, he did not want to disturb this moment for Mikey. He was slowly starting to come back around, back to his normal self.


	33. The Great Pizza Mystery

April was watching TV in living room, while her aunt had down gone stairs to do the laundry. April opened her laptop to start on some homework when the buzzer rang. April wondered who would be coming to see them. She clicked the intercom button, "hello?" she said.

"Uh, pizza for April," he said. April raised her eye browns.

The guys must be hungry, but usually she went in to pick the pizza so she would not tip her aunt off, "I will come down," April said. Before she left she called to her aunt to tell het she was leaving.

April payed for the pizza and then went to meet her mutant friends. She reached the entrance, "guys you should have warned me that you were sending pizza to my house."

"PIZZA!" Mikey yelled running to April.

"Hey Mikey," April said smiling down at the three-year-old turtle, "can I have the pizza?" he asked.

"Mikey you had two bowls of noodles and six cookies, how can you be hungry? You ate more than Raph!" Leo said laughing.

"I'ma growing turtle! I need food to grow!"

Donnie lifted Mikey into his booster seat and gave him a slice of pizza before joining April and his brothers, "all set Mikey?" Mikey nodded with half the pizza already eaten.

"Why did send the pizza to my house?" April asked.

"April we did not order pizza we had noodle soup tonight," Leo said getting up to clean the cheese and sauce mess of Mikey's face.

"That is strange," Raph said handing Mikey another slice of pizza.

Strange only just started, April kept getting more pizza delivered to her apartment for the next week.

Donnie was working in his lab updating the tphone and Mikey was sitting on the floor looking at pizza menus. Donnie heard a loud crash, "Mikey you stay here, okay?" Donnie said leaving the room.

"Kay!" Mikey said smiling when Donnie left Mikey stood up and walked over to Donnie's desk and grabbed the tphone in his hands. He looked down at the papers in front of him and dialed.

"Hello Antonio's Pizza,"

"Pizza please," Mikey said.

"Sweetie your mommy or daddy there?" the girl asked noticing the voice on the other end was very young.

"Nope just me Mikey. I was big pizza bacon and pepperoni. You can bring to April's house."

"Sweetie I really need to talk to a grown up," she said.

"Fine! never asked before! Mikey get brother." Mikey stood up and walked to Donnie who was trying to break up a fight between Leo and Raph. "Nie! Mikey needa order pizza, but they won't let me order."

"Hold on Mikey- WAIT WHAT!?" Donnie shouted, "Mikey hand me my phone," he said stretching out his hand. Sadly Mikey handed over the tphone. "I'm sorry," Donnie said into the phone, "my brother got a hold of my phone. We don't need a pizza right now, sorry for any trouble he caused."

Leo and Raph's fight was quickly forgotten. The three older brothers looked down at the three-year-old turtle, "Mikey have you been ordering the pizzas all week?" Leo asked gently.

Mikey started to cry, "Mikey, stop crying. You called and ordered the pizza," Raph scolded.

"Mikey you can't call pizza in yourself," Donnie said trying not to yell at his baby brother.

"But Mikey was hungry!" the smallest turtle whined slowly stopping crying.

"Mikey then you have to tell one of use, we have other food, we could get pizza if you want it," Leo said gently kneeling down in front of his brother. Leo whipped the tears from his brother's eyes.

"Sorry," Mikey mumbled.

Leo pulled Mikey into a hug, "you are still learning," he said.

"So Mikey not in trouble?"

"Oh! no, little ninja you are still in trouble," Raph said. Mikey's lower lip quivered, "suck that lip in," Raph said.

Leo rolled his eyes, but it was Donnie who spoke, "Mikey we still have to punish you."

"What will you do to me?" the smaller turtle whimpered.

Leo sighed, it's not like he cause harm, but he still needed to learn that he was countable for his actions. "No pizza for three days, and five minutes in time out," Leo decided.

"WHAT! No pizza for three days! That's forever!" Mikey wailed.

"Will you call for your own pizza again?" Donnie asked.

"NEVER!" he shouted.

-three hours later-

"Can I have pizza?" Mikey asked.

"I said three days, not three hours," Leo called out.


	34. Adventures in Turtle Sitting

April's aunt was away for the weekend business trip. April was going to visit her turtle friends, but it was heavily snowing. So she opted to stay home with hot chocolate and movie. She covered herself with a blanket and flipped the TV on.

It was getting to the best part of the movie when her t-phone went off, "hey Leo what is it?" she asked.

"You said your aunt is away this weekend right?" he asked, she heard a hint of panic in his voice.

"Yeah why?"

"We lost power in the lair because of the storm, we can handle it but...Mikey...we don't want him to get sick, can he stay with you until Donnie gets-" Leo stopped when the sound of screaming could be heard in the background.

"What that Donnie? Is he okay?" she asked.

"Uh yeah I think so...so can Mikey stay?"

"Yeah sure, but my aunt is coming home Sunday afternoon, so he needs to be back in the lair Sunday morning, It's Friday," she told him.

"Well it's something...Donnie should have it up by then," Leo said, "Raph and I will be over with Mikey soon,"

"Be carful," she said.

The three older turtles were all bundled up with clothing April got them. Leo and Raph tugged their hoods over their heads and headed to the surface, it was still fairly lightly out, but Mikey needed to be warm. They reached April's apartment. The human girl opened her window to let in her mutant friends. Leo was holding Mikey who had fallen asleep while Raph was holding a bag that was filled with Mikey's things.

"You guys sure you don't want to stay here, I have plenty of room for all of you."

"Thanks, for the offer, but we can't take the risk. It was tough decision bringing Mikey up here," Leo said with a sigh, "once we get the electricity back on we will call you. I don't even know how he will react to being away from home, if he is too much don't hesitate to call."

April put her hand on her friend's shoulder, "Don't worry I got it, it's Mikey I got him," she said taking the turtle into her arms, he was starting to wake up.

"Donnie left you a nice long list to look at, I would ignore it if I -" Raph stopped when he got a glare from Leo.

"He left you signs for potential hibernation, and what his body temp should be," Leo said.

Mikey looked at his brothers. He opened and closed his hands wanting to back to Leo.

"Buddy you need to stay here with April okay?" Leo said.

Mikey began to whimper, "it's okay you like April, and I have this," Leo pulled out a purple mask from his belt.

A smile crossed Mikey's face and he began to chew the mask.

"Donnie said that would help," Leo ran a hand over his head, "we have food and some toys in the bag," Leo said before heading back out into the cold with his brother.

April sighed this was the first time she was truly alone with Mikey. This was her first time caring for someone else besides herself. She raised the heat in the apartment for him so she took off some layer of clothing. The blanket he was wrapped in she laid in the ground for him to play one. She then took off the jacket, hat, and mittens, but she left the sweatshirt and socks on him.

April looked in the bag for some toys, it was not much just a stuffed bear and some blocks. April looked at Mikey who was trying to stack blocks. She did not having siblings and Mikey was like a little brother to her. The turtles and Splinter really have been more of a family to her than her own. She never knew her mother, her father was captured, all she had was her aunt, but she never really knew her before he started living with her.

April looked at the turtle playing. She only grew up with her dad, much like the turtles. She never knew her mother. Mikey took one of his blocks and threw it at her, "Mikey! No throwing!" April said sharply. Mikey looked at April with tears in his big blue eyes, "sorry! uh," she picked Mikey and placed him on her hip. He clung onto her and she gently bounced him, "see all better," she said smiling, "yeah see?" she looked at Mikey while he pointed to his mouth, "you hungry?" Mikey nodded, "okay so what do you eat? Never saw you eat, they said something about food," Mikey blinked at her, "I will just call your brothers," April pulled out her t-phone and dialed Donnie's number, "hey Donnie, what temp should I heat Mikey's milk up to?"

There was a long pause on the other end, "Uh milk? Oh! he doesn't drink milk. There should be some liquid algae in the-"

"Wait. You feed him algae!? That's disgusting! I'm giving him milk!"

"NO! I don't know if his body can handle the calcium," Donnie said.

"You guys eat pizza and that has cheese one it," April said.

"Yeah, but the cheese is cooked, that's different," Donnie explained, "just give him the algae, and if it's too thick add water, no milk."

"Okay, okay I got it! Can I give him crackers or something?" April said, he needs more I have graham crackers."

"Yeah that's fine," Donnie said, "how is he?"

"Mikey is good, he threw a block at me, though,"

"Oh he's hungry. I am trying to get him to point to mouth instead, but if you don't pay attention he throws things at you...uh usually it's at Leo...Sorry April I have to go get a bandage for my fingers."

"What what?" it was too late the turtle hung up. Mikey tipped his head to one side as he tried to reach for he bottle, "Okay here is your algae," she said holding bottle to his beak. Mikey began to drink the liquid algae, "That is so gross," she said.

April walked over to cabinet and pulled down a box of graham crackers. Mikey was holding the bottle by himself. She set him on the blanket and took some crackers and broke them up. She showed him, he opened his mouth and looked at her. This was something un familiar feeding someone. She placed the cookie in his mouth. Once he finished it he opened his mouth again, this time he pulled her hand into his mouth. April laughed, "no you can't eat my hand," and she broke up some more cookies for him to eat, "yeah you like them?" April stopped when the phone rang, "hi auntie," April greeted, but since April stopped feeding him Mikey started crying, "no it's just the TV," April said trying to quiet Mikey, "no everything is fine, yeah it's still snowing, not the heat is not on too heigh, yeah okay I will, bye." April sighed, "that was close," April handed Mikey more crackers, but he rejected them, "oh no Mikey really? After all that you don't want them anymore?" She sighed again as Mikey giggled.

April found a channel that was showing a kids shows to keep Mikey entertained. She never realized how much work kids were. She could not imagine how her dad did it by himself with work, let alone how Splinter did it with three in sewers. It was not long before Mikey was curled up sleeping, sucking on Donnie's mask. April picked up the sleep turtle and brought him to her room. She had already pushed her bed against the wall so Mikey would for fall out, she would lay on the other side of him. She laid his head on a pillow and brought his blanket over him. April got into bed her self and covered her and Mikey with another blanket and then she laid her arm across the turtle. Mikey found her fingers and held onto them. April never had a sibling or even a cousin, the time she was spending with Mikey was very special for her.

April yawned as she woke up she was surprised Mikey did not wake up in the middle of the night. "Morning Mikey," she said, but when she looked down all she saw was a shell, "Mikey!" April started to freak out. What happened...is he sick? Why won't he come out, she called his name. She reached over to her t-phone and called Mikey's brothers.

Before April could even say hello Donnie talked first, "is something wrong?" he asked panicked, "I can send Raph."

"Well he is in his shell I think...I mean I see the skin...but not head or arms or legs...I tried-"

"April, calm down, that's natural. We turtles go into out shell for protection. Mikey is in a new environment or something scared him in the middle of the night. Also since we are mutants, I know I have done it, we will go into out shells to keep warm. If he does not come out in a few hours rub his plastron."

"That's good, I was worried," April said.

"Other than that, how is he?" Donnie asked.

"He is good, he slept well. I am just wondering what I will do with him today."

"Raph and Leo didn't give you his blocks and bear?"

"No, they did, but that's it?"

"Pretty much, he will watch TV, he likes coloring a little bit. Call me if you need anything. I am hoping to get the electricity back today," Donnie sighed, "uh thanks April, means a lot to me...to us...that you can watch him."

"Oh no problem, I love Mikey, he is like the baby brother I never had."

"Okay bye," Donnie said.

April sighed as she hung up the phone, "and you are like the older brothers I never had." April sat next to Mikey. She began to rub his carapace. She was lost in thought. She never would have thought the people she would be closest with were not humans, they were four mutant turtles and a giant rat. All five of them meant a lot to her, she could not imagine her life with out them. When she was younger she always asked her dad for a little brother. As she got older she knew it would not happen, but now it did, he was just a mutant turtle.

April looked down to see Mikey slowly coming out of his shell, "good morning little buddy," April smiled, but Mikey hid behind his hands, "you want some breakfast?"

Mikey looked up and her and opened and closed his hands. April picked him up and carried him to the kitchen. April reached into the bag and took out another bottle of algae and then went to get the crackers he liked. She put the broken crackers in a bowl, "can you feed yourself?" she asked. Her answer was Mikey opening his mouth, "I know you can do it, please for me? You are a big boy." Mikey stuck out his lower lip and fed himself, "see I knew you could do it."

April sat on the floor with her back to the couch. It was a going well April was enjoying her time with Mikey they were just playing with blocks and watching TV, but he seemed content with that. At one point Mikey crawled into her lap, he leaved his head back and looked at her. April took her finger and gently tapped his nose causing the small turtle to giggle like crazy, "you like that?" April wrapped her arms around Mikey, "oh Mikey I just love you. You don't know how much your and brothers mean to me. My world fell apart when my dad was captured. You guys were there for me," April started to cry, "Mikey I miss my dad. I don't know if I will ever see him again."

Mikey twisted himself around in April's arms and reached his hands up and tried to rub the tears off her cheeks. Then he took his fingers and forced her lips into a smile.

April gave a light smile, and held him closer, "Mikey, it's been over a year, nothing...I saw him once...I just want my dad back."

April just finished giving Mikey his lunch, she brought some paper and crayons for him color with. She placed her hand down behind him to look over his should, but she not realizing she placed her hand on his tail. Mikey whipped his head around and hissed. "Did you just hiss at me? Can turtles even hiss?" She looked at Mikey who had tears in his eye trying to rub his tail, "Oh! Mikey I am so sorry!" She went to go reach for him, but he tucked himself in his shell. "Mikey I'm sorry! Please come out!" April picked up the shell and slowly rubbed his plastron in a circular, "come on, please come out. Mikey I'm sorry," April sighed as her t-phone rang.

"Hey April," Donnie said, "I got the power back, we will be coming to get Mikey soon,"

"Okay," April said a little sad the small turtle was leaving.

"April are you okay?"

"Yeah I am fine," I am fine she said smiling, "um turtles can hiss?" she asked abruptly.

"Well in the wild when they are scared, wild turtle don't have vocal cords and when they get scared and go into their shell, they need to make room for themselves so air is expelled out, so they may fit into their shells, it sounds like a hissing sound. He is not angry he is scared. Mikey is the only one of us I know of who has hissed...I know I never did and I never saw Leo or Raph do it."

"Oh okay," she said, looking at Mikey.

"Did you touch his tail?" Donnie asked, "and is he in his shell?"

"Yeah," April said, "I did what you said rub his plastron, but nothing!"

Donnie laughed, "just give him time he is mad. When he is mad he will go into his shell. He will pop out soon, if you give him food all will be forgotten."

"Thanks, I will see you soon then," She said. Once she hung up she walked over to Mikey holding cracker, "Mikey," she said in a sing-song voice, "I got a yummy cookie." April waited as Mikey slowly came out of his shell to take the cookie, "all better?"

Mikey shook his head and pointed to his tail. April sighed kissed her finger and gently touched his tail, "better now?"

Mikey smile and nodded, "okay well your brothers are coming to get you soon, so let's pick up your toys and get all bundled up it's still cold out.

Ten minutes later April heard a knock at her window, Donnie was at the window with Leo and and Raph behind him.

"Mikey, look who's here!" April said with a smile.

"NN!" Mikey cried out reaching his hands out to be picked up.

"Almost there," Donnie said taking him into his arms, "you will be talking in no time," Donnie turned Mikey to see April, "so say thanks to April," Donnie said, but Mikey turned into Donnie's shoulder, "you are not shy, say bye-bye to April,"

"A..pr..il..." Mikey squeaked out.

"Mikey? Did you just say my name?" April said.

"April!" Mikey said.

"Well well, April wins the prize, brainiac here has been trying to get Mikey to say his name or any word for that matter,"

"Wait that's his first word?" April said.

"Yeah it is," Leo said.

"Wow!" April smiled, "well bye Mikey, you can back anytime!"

"Once again, thanks April," Leo said slinging the bag over his shoulder.

"No problem," April said as she watched the turtles climb out the window.

Once they were gone April smiled wide, her name was Mikey's first word, it simple and maybe stupid, but she felt special.

* * *

**A/N:** this was written for a April centric contest on deviantART, wish me luck!


	35. Adventures in Turtle Sitting (Again)

"My sons," Splinter said, "I have talked with Miss O'Neil and she has agreed."

"To do what sensei?" Leo asked.

"I would like to take you three on weekend training camp. I have discovered a place that is about four hours away, it will help enhance your skills as a ninja, you must learn to survive away from home. Donatello is well versed in medical techniques, but I would like you two to learn some more advanced first aid then you know," Splinter explained, "you three never really foraged for food the way I had to when you three were young and I will teach you that as well."

"So where does April come into all this?" Raph asked.

"Her aunt is leaving Friday and returning Monday, she will watch Michelangelo when we leave. We will be leave Friday and return late on Sunday. Since it will be an extended time I thought it best he stay with her in her home."

"She can control the heat better too," Donnie chimed in, "it's winter."

"Mikey you ready to go too April's?" Leo asked.

"April! April!" Mikey said clapping his hands.

Mikey was bundled up wearing his hat, mittens, socks, sweatshirt, pants, and a coat. Donnie was wearing a simple coat and pants with cut off cloves, Leo and Raph were dressed in similar fashion.

"I hate wearing clothes," Raph complained, "they are not comfortable."

"Well it's wear the clothes or get cold and sick," Donnie said.

Raph groaned and picked up the bag of Mikey's toys and food. This time they added more toys, and a change of clothes for him. Donnie picked Mikey up and left the lair to go to April's with Leo and Raph not far behind.

On the way over to April's Mikey hid his face into Donnie's chest. "It's okay Mikey don't worry I got you," Donnie said holding Mikey tighter. They reached April's apartment and climbed up. Leo went to knock on her window to find April already standing there with the window open.

April took Mikey from Donnie's arms so he could climb in into the apartment. "April!" Mikey called out smiling.

"We are going to have so much fun this weekend! I only wish you were a little older," April stopped when he noticed Mikey staring off at the TV.

"He gets distracted easily," Raph laughed, "one time he was distracted by a piece of lint for nearly ten minutes."

"Well we need to get going," Leo said, "sensei will want us back soon so we can leave."

"April you and Mikey will be okay?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah," she said, "anything I should know?"

"Just make sure he stays warm, his body temperature should be about 63-73 degrees," Donnie said, "but you apartment feels nice," Donnie smiled.

"Mikey you will be going to these trips soon," April said bouncing Mikey.

"It will be some time before that happens," Leo laughed.

"Yeah he is pretty young," April said.

"That and the little guy is always cold," Raph said.

"Really? Why?" April asked adjusting Mikey on her hip.

"He's a turtle," Raph said.

"I know that, but you guys are fine," April said.

"Well Mikey has a harder time regulating his body temperature, he has more turtle DNA than human, we are the opposite. We may be coldblooded, but we have adapted. Mikey on the other hand is very dependent on a heat source. I hope he can out grow it," Donnie sighed, "sorry," Donnie said, "I talk too much."

"It's okay," April said, "It's something I need to know if I am watching him. Besides I remember reading it from last time," April said smiling. "Okay Mikey say bye-bye to your brothers!"

"Bye-Bye!," Mikey said.

"Bye Mikey!" they called out. Donnie then looked at April, "We will only have limited use of out t-phones, where we are has no power and we cannot travel with much. I have the alarm set up in the lair, but it's difficult going in and out of the sewers by yourself with Mikey."

"Do what you need to do," Leo said before turning out of the apartment.

April kept Mikey in his sweatshirt, pants, and socks. April took Mikey by his hands and walked him around the apartment. "Ungy" Mikey said when they walked by the kitchen.

"Okay let me get you some algae," April said walking him to the bag. April handed Mikey the bottle

"Ank," he babbled out before taking the bottle. April smiled, Mikey was starting to talk more she found it cute. April sat down on the couch and Mikey leaned against her, April put her arm around him and pulled up a blanket.

It was well past midnight when April was woken up to the sounds of Mikey coughing. "Mikey you okay?" She put her hand on his forehead, it was warm. April brought Mikey into her lap he was laying against her chest with his head on her shoulder. April kept on hand on his carapace and one on the back of his head.

Mikey started to whimper, "ucky."

"I know, you feel yucky. I don't have anything for you." April sighed. There was no way she was taking an mutant turtle out at two in the morning in New York City by herself. She would have to wait until the morning. Mikey had enough clothing to hide his light green skin.

April filled one of Mikey's bottles with some water and tried to get him to drink it. She rubbed the back of his head, "just try to sleep," she soothed. April picked him up and walked him around her apartment lightly bouncing him. Mikey took ahold of her hair and stuck it in his mouth, "I see why they sent Donnie's mask."

April laid down in her bed with Mikey on her chest. April looked at Mikey. His cheeks were red, but he felt cold, she knew he was sick. She sighed, "Mikey why did you have to get sick with your brothers four hours away?" she thought to herself.

Mikey was still sleeping when April woke up. She laid him on his plastron on the bed and surrounded him by pillows. She was going to have to take him with her, she was desperate he is sick, there was no way he was going to risk him getting sicker. There also was no way she could leave him behind. April went digging in the closet for a stroller silently thanking her aunt for saving everything.

Once Mikey woke up April tried to get him to eat a little bit before heading out. "Time to get you all bundled up," she said once he ate. April pulled his jacket on and they his hat and mittens and his little boots. The she brought out one her scarfs to cover up the lower half of the small turtle's face. Mikey tugged down the scarf, "no Mikey you need to keep it on, it's cold out and your are already sick." April made sure he was bundled well since he was cold and going out into the blustery New York winter.

April pushed the stroller into the store she was growing more nervous. She had one of her scarfs wrapped around his mouth and with his hat on you could only see the green skin around his eyes, she just hoped no one would notice. April looked down Mikey who pulled the scarf down. "No, no Mikey you need to keep it on."

"No!" Mikey cried before starting to cough.

"It's okay Mikey," she said, "here you want your turtle?" April handed Mikey his stuffed turtle. Mikey held it tight, "better now?" Mikey nodded, "okay now please keep the scarf on. Now let's get you some medicine." Mikey sneezed, "bless you."

April pushed the stroller down the aisle so she could look for some medicine for Mikey. April turned her back to Mikey. The turtle looked around, he soon found a young girl looking at him. Mikey pulled the scarf down and pointed to himself, "Mikey," he said.

The girl looked at Mikey's green skin, she pointed, and shouted, "Alien!"

April whipped around. Mikey's lower lip trembled and he started to cry. "Mikey awein?"

"Sh, sh, it's okay, you are not an alien," Aprils tried to sooth, but Mikey pulled off a glove and placed his hand in April's and cried harder. She looked around for an escape, people were starting to stare. April saw the restroom and raced to it. April went into the largest stall and locked it and took Mikey out of the stroller. She pulled him into her arms and held him tightly. "Mikey sweetie you're not an alien." April was doing her best to soothe him, he had gotten himself so worked up he was coughing harder.

Mikey took his small three fingered green hand and held it to April five fingered hand, "awein."

"No honey you aren't," April said.

"Gween," Mikey said pointing to himself, "no gween," then he started to cough again. "Mikey it's okay, calm down."

"Awein," Mikey cried again.

"Let's see," April said, "I see two pretty blues," April tickled him under his chin, "and look at that smile, and who can forget those freckles! All I see in one cute turtle," she said kissing the top of Mikey's head.

April heard a knock on the door, she jumped. "you okay sweetie?" the voice came.

"Yeah, my little...brother is sick," April responded, "I'm just trying to calm him down and then I will leave sorry."

"Alright, take your time," the voice said. April waited for the footsteps to leave.

"Let's get this mitten back on, and the scarf. Then we can get the medicine and leave and you take all this off okay?" April handed Mikey his plush turtle before she lifted him into the stroller. April left the restroom quickly grabbed a cold medicine for Mikey and went to pay. Mikey was still crying a little, in addition to his runny nose and cough. April reached the counter to pay after what seemed like forever. April paid and left the store. By the time April got to her apartment Mikey had fallen asleep.

April filled the stopper with the cold medicine and placed into Mikey's mouth and cover his beak because he wanted to spit it out, "Mikey it will make you feel better."

"Ucky!" Mikey said sticking out his tongue.

"Yeah I never liked it when I was little either," April said, "here Mikey have a cookie," April said handing him a graham cracker.

April looked at Mikey. His green cheeks were rosy red. April put her hand on Mikey's head and felt it was cold. April stood up to get a warm cloth for his head. "Feel better?"

"Yes," Mikey mumbled closing his eyes.

April wrapped her arms around the small sick turtle. Mikey coughed. April glanced up at the clock, it was only eleven in the morning. "I need to call your brothers." April dialed Donnie's number.

"Hey April," Donnie said.

April was not expecting Donnie to picked up. April started to cry.

"April!? Is Mikey okay?" Donnie's heart was racing.

"He's sick, he couching and sneezing and he is cold. I gave him some medicine."

"What is his temperature? Donnie asked, panicking.

"Sixty," April said, "I have his clothes still on and warm cloth on his head."

"What is them temperature in the apartment?" Donnie asked.

"I have it set to seventy," she said.

"Turn the heat up if you can, and since you are warm blooded keep him close to you that will help him, it will be like basking. I am going to talk to sensei so I can leave. Call me for anything!" Donnie said hanging up.

"Donatello what is wrong?" Splinter asked.

"Mikey is sick, he is cold, April is trying to keep him warm, but," Donnie sighed, "I need to go, he could go into hibernation..."

"Go," Splinter said simply.

"And I would have no clue what to do if that happened."

"Donnie, sensei said you can go," Leo said, "we will pick up around here and be right behind you, travel light so you can run faster."

"Keep us updated Donatello," Splinter said. He was nervous, it was his idea leaving Michelangelo with April and now he was sick. Splinter wanted to go with him, but he knew Donatello would be more helpful than himself.

Donnie nodded as he fit his bõ staff into it's holder on his back. Hardly looking at the markers Donnie ran through the sewers hoping to make it April's before anything serious happened. Going there they took their time, Splinter wanted to talk to his sons before training started, a four hour walk there was no where to hide. Donnie was now running he was hoping to make it to April's in half the time, or less.

April wrapped Mikey in a blanket and then climbed into her bet under her thick winter blanket holding Mikey tightly. "Don't worry Donnie will be here soon."

Two hours later April was walking around her apartment holding onto Mikey who had his head resting on her shoulder. Mikey finally fell back to sleep, when she heard rapid pounding on her window; it was Donnie standing there struggling to catch is breath. April opened the window enough for for Donnie to continue opening.

Donnie looked at his human friend, she was sweating and look completely frazzled. Donnie walked over and took is brother into his arms. April lead him to her bedroom where he laid Mikey down on the bed and took out his stethoscope and a thermometer. The thermometer Donnie had all you had to do was hold it on temple and it would give the read out. April watched Donnie check over Mikey. The younger turtle was starting to fuss when Donnie used the stethoscope, so Donnie pulled of his mask and gave it to Mikey. Donnie ran the stethoscope over Mikey's plastron. April never saw him him in full on doctor mode.

"It's a chest cold," Donnie said, "I hear some congestion in his lungs."

"Will he be okay?" April asked

"It will clear up. He is still cold," Donnie blushed, "I need to spend the night here. I don't want to take Mikey outside."

"No problem," April said, "you stay here in my room and I will sleep on the couch."

"Thanks April," Donnie said lifting Mikey up and held him to his plastron. Donnie walked into the living room.

"Ungy!" Mikey cried.

"You hungry Mikey?" Donnie smiled down at Mikey. Donnie expertly cradled Mikey in one arm while using the other to feed him. Mikey started to push the bottle away and tug at his sweatshirt.

"Tichy," Mikey complained.

"No you have to keep it on," Donnie said gently.

"NO!" Mikey cried going into a coughing fit.

"Mikey NO! Keep it on!" Donnie snapped, instantly regretting yelling at Mikey. The tears rolled down Mikey's eyes while he pulled off his sweatshirt. "Mikey please," Donnie begged. After begging not working Donnie tried to get Mikey to take his mask, nothing. "Please, I will give you a cookie?" Donnie said getting desperate to keep his brother warm.

"Donnie can I try?" April asked.

"Sure," Donnie said, "I dunno why he is being difficult."

"He's sick, that's why," April said gently then she turned to Mikey, "if you keep you put you sweatshirt back on I will give you a kiss."

Mikey pulled his sweatshirt back on and tapped his cheek. April laughed and lightly kissed Mikey's cheek. "See all better," she said.

Mikey was wrapped tightly in a blanket to keep him warm, his temperature was slowly rising. Donnie has his arms wrapped around Mikey while he sat with him and April on the couch. Mikey had been fussing so April found a movie for them to watch to keep Mikey's mind of being sick. April sat down next to Donnie and Mikey. She looked over to her turtle friends, soon they were sleeping.

Leo was the first one up to April's apartment. He was just about to knock on the window, but he stopped when he saw his two brothers and April sleeping on the couch. Mikey was sleeping in Donnie's arms and April's head was resting on Donnie's shoulder.

"I think he's all set," Leo said. turning back to go home.


	36. Finding out Who I Am chapter 1

"Hey guys," April said, entering the lair. Noticing how warm it was.

"Mikey! Stop turning the heat up!" Raph snapped, "just put on sweatshirt on!"

"I hate sweatshirts!" Mikey shouted.

"And I hate being hot, now put a sweatshirt on and turn down the heat!"

"Fine!" Mikey shouted throwing the video game controller to the ground, stood up and stalked off to his room. Once he he reached his room he tuned to Raph, "you hate sweatshirt too! You know how itchy they are!" Mikey slammed the door shut causing April to flinch.

"Mikey! Don't slam the door!" Leo called out from the dojo.

"Oh, hey April," Donnie said running hand over his head and then adjusting the heat, "sorry you had to see that," Donnie sighed, "it's been happening a lot recently." Donnie walked back to his lab and April followed, "sensei saids it just a phase."

"It's okay, all families argue," April said.

"Yeah, I guess. It's just hard sometimes," Donnie said.

"Leo, Raph, and me, our blood is more of a hybrid," he shrugged, "we can adapt to the heat and cold, we don't rely on a heat source like Mikey," Donnie sighed.

"So it's hard?" April asked.

"Yeah, it can be," Donnie said.

Mikey silently opened his door and slipped out. He was walking by Donnie's lab pulling on a sweatshirt and complaining.

"Do you regret it? Taking Mikey in?" April asked, "it's not like you knew this is what is was going to be like when you took in another mutant turtle."

Mikey stopped and waited for his brother's answer.

"It's hard," Donnie confessed, "it's another mouth to feed, Mikey gets cold easy like I said, so we have to keep the heat in the lair adjusted. We have to keep an eye on him, we have to make sure he is protected, train him, it's hard," Donnie admitted.

Mikey was breathing heavily, he was burden? Mikey bit his lip and slipped out of the lair. If he was that much a burden then they would be glad he was gone.

"But you know what April?" Donnie said, "I would never change it. He is my brother and I love him. He is the best thing that happened to our family." Donnie smiled wide reveling his missing tooth, "I can't imagine our family without him. I love being a big brother."

"Sorry I asked," April said lowering her head.

Mikey was blindly wondering around the sewers. He was burden to his family. He never thought that his family hated him. They should have just left him to die, gotten rid of him. "Why keep me so long?" Mikey wondered to himself.

"It's okay, you were wondering. Mikey is one fascinating turtle."

"It's amazing how much he takes after all of you," April said.

"Oh it's great having two hot-heads."

"Mikey can't be as bad a Raph," April laughed.

Donnie laughed too, "he is not as hot-headed as Raph, but when he gets mad stay clear. Like today with the sweatshirt." Donnie sighed, "I am going to check on him, now that he had a minute to calm down."

Donnie walked out of his lab and down the hall to Mikey's room. The door was still shut. Donnie knocked on the door, "Mikey," he called. No answer came. Donnie knocked again, "Mikey please come out." Once again he did not get an answer, this time Donnie opened the door. Mikey was not in his room. Donnie sighed and he laid flat on his plastron to check under Mikey's bed,

-  
They split up, April and Donnie went one way, Leo and Raph the other.

"Mikey was really this mad over a sweatshirt?" April asked Donnie while walking.

Donnie sighed, "I don't know," he shrugged. "I know his training has gotten harder and Leo's been hard on him during practice, so Raph yelling at must have been the last straw for him."

"Training getting harder for him?" April commented.

"Well he has to advance, Mikey has more raw talent that all of us, we noticed that when he first started to learn ninjutsu. He watched us train for five years before he started training and then he always watches us train." Donnie wanted to say more but he stopped when he heard foot steps near by. He saw a flash of orange, "Michelangelo!" Donnie yelled. Aprils eyes widened she never heard Donnie call his brother by his full name. Mikey was fast, but Donnie had longer legs he quickly reached his youngest brother. Donnie grabbed Mikey by the wrist. "What the shell is wrong with you?"

"Le'me go _Donatello_ Mikey snapped.

"No, Mikey I wont! You ran away, you owe us an explanation."

Mikey rolled his eyes, "I am twelve I can go into the sewers alone!"

"First you are only allowed in select tunnels, and this is not one, second, you told no one you were going out into the sewers." Donnie had Mikey turned so he could looking into his eyes.

Mikey kicked Donnie causing him to lose his grip, "YOU ARE NOT MY DAD!" Mikey took his sweatshirt off and threw it at Donnie.

"Mikey, please come back," Donnie begged.

"NO! I HATE YOU!" Mikey took off.

"Mikey..."


End file.
